


The Screaming Shack

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Dogs, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Fluffy Animals, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Incest, Lube, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Nipples, Nude Photos, Nursing, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pee, Photo Shoots, Piss, Piss Play, Porn Magazines, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Preteen Pregnancy, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Small Penis, Spit Kink, Stranger Sex, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, Underage Sex, Watersports, Young Love, breast milk, toe fucking, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: A slightly altered tale of events sees James Potter escape with Harry. Whisking him away to live alone together, in solitude. Away from the world of witches and wizards, even muggles. To keep him safe. This story follows Harry's young formative years living alone with James, and when Harry finally comes of age, James lets him go to Hogwarts, with a rather sinister condition which Harry must agree to.





	1. Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)
> 
> Please please please comment xx

Many heard on that fateful night in Godric’s Hollow. Of poor James and Lily both losing their lives to protect young Harry.

But in fact that was a story, fabricated by those closest to the Potters in order to protect them. While Lily did perish at the hands of Lord Voldemort. James wasn’t home that night when he came to kill Harry Potter.

James whisked Harry away, out in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding them in protective charms and muggle repelling spells. Living in isolation, away from muggle and wizard folk alike. To protect his son.

After the many years that passed, and having been in hiding for so long. James couldn’t help but find comfort in his son over the years.

Their first few times together, James wasn’t even sure if Harry had woken up or not. But he’d certainly enjoyed himself. The first time was a warm sunny afternoon, Harry had worn himself out to the point of exhaustion, and fallen asleep buck naked in their bed.

James had never been attracted to men, but as every day passed, he found himself more and more attracted to his young Harry. And finally one day, he gave in to his lust.

James stripped off from the waist down. Not bothered in the slightest if Harry suddenly woke up. He’d been thinking of worst case scenarios if he finally did something with Harry and it all went wrong. He was well practiced in memory charms, and could wave away any particularly bad memories.

James’ erection flopped out of his underpants, as they fell to the floor. Hard, but still soft enough to wave around playfully as he stared at Harry’s naked backside.

James set his wand on the bedside table, close to hand should he need it suddenly. And gently climbed on the bed beside his slumbering little boy. As he fell onto his side behind Harry, his erection perfectly rose between his closed little legs.

As his tip caressed Harry’s incredibly soft skin, he had to fight back his inner desires and lack of sex for the last five years, not to roll Harry onto his tummy and pound his virgin hole to completion.

But this time, Harry barely stirred. James masturbated, ocassionally rubbing his wet tip between the warm crease of Harry’s cheeks. Until he finally came. It didn’t take long before James started painting his cheeks with warm cum. Squirting it between them, dying to push his length inside him. But his horny desires subsided, as he wiped the last of his cum straight onto his bare little cheek.

James laid there for several minutes, with Harry’s butt covered in cum. Before finally reaching for his wand and casting a simple cleaning charm, hoping to remove his cum without waking him.

James did this occasionally, when it built up inside too much. He’d pull back the covers at night when Harry had fallen asleep. Or after a similarly tiring day and repeat his actions of their first sleepy time together. But eventually James wanted more. He wanted someone to share the experience with, rather than just cumming on his sleeping body.

So one night, James finally decided he was going to make a move on Harry. Only this time, he was awake.

Harry and James were in bed together after a bath, sharing the one fairly large bed that they had since he outgrew his cot. James had slipped his pyjama bottoms off without Harry noticing, and not unlike some nights, James wrapped an arm around Harry and spooned him from behind. James already had a raging hard on, which he made no attempts to hide as it brushed against Harry’s bum.

“What’s that daddy?”, Harry asked, feeling what felt like a huge finger between his legs.

“It’s daddy’s willy, it’s nothing to be afraid of”, James whispered sweetly into Harry’s ear, as he started searching for the hem of Harry’s pyjama bottoms.

James finally found it, pulling the front of them open, and for the first time with a sexual intent. James grasped Harry’s little package in his hand. Feeling his little willy between two fingers as he slowly pumped his little sausage.

“What are you doing daddy?”, Harry asked, giggling as he enjoyed his daddy’s touch.

“You’re turning into a big boy now, and big boys have sex”, said James, leaving out the bit about incest and how they shouldn’t be having sex.

“What’s sex?”, Harry asked bluntly.

“Well, when two people love each other very much, they often show that love. By being intimate with each other. Playing with each other’s willys and kissing”, explained James rather simply.

“I love you very much daddy, does that mean we should have sex?”, asked Harry so innocently.

“It does! Sex is so much fun, and it’ll bring us even closer together. Would you like to have sex with daddy?”, James asked, hopeful he would say yes, feeling he would still continue, even if he said no.

Harry rolled over to face his daddy, the moonlight showing up the beaming smile on his face as he nodded excitedly at James. James’ erection now laying between Harry’s legs, as he’d slipped it between them when he rolled over.

James threw off the bed covers, tossing them excitedly to the floor as he waved his hand at several candles, igniting them and providing a warm, almost romantic glow to the room.

James got to his knees beside Harry on the bed, as Harry’s eyes locked onto his daddy’s throbbing erection, as James lifted his top off, removing the last thing he was wearing. He bent down and scooped young Harry up from the bed, sitting him back against the soft headboard, as James broke into a huge grin at Harry’s happy expression.

James reached for Harry’s pyjama top, slowly lifting it up his torso, revealing his cute bare tummy and chest. As his arms went up with a smile, James lifted the top over his head, messing up his sweet head of hair a little, as he tossed the top on the floor.

Before James even started to remove Harry’s pyjama bottoms, Harry did it himself. Or at least started to. Causing another beaming smile to grow on James’ face. James watched as his little package popped out of his pyjama bottoms, as Harry pulled them about half way down his legs. 

James helped them the rest of the way, grabbing the bunched up pyjama bottoms and pulling them off of his little legs. Harry’s little feet came crashing down onto James’ thighs as they popped out of his pyjama bottoms.

James tossed them aside, and without him having to do a thing. Harry initiated the first bit of intimate contact. Blowing James away, he couldn’t believe his luck.

Harry started curiously prodding his daddy’s enormous, hard erection with his tiny toes. James happily let him explore his length with his feet. James had always had a foot fetish, exploring it many times with Lily in the past. But never, until now, had he been attracted or even considered the possibility of being attracted to Harry’s feet. They were so tiny and cute, so soft. Seeing him casually prod and stroke his cock was driving him wild with excitement.

James suddenly grabbed Harry’s ankle, and his own cock with the other hand. James pushed the soft, fleshy tip into the arched sole of his tiny foot. Dwarfing it’s size with his huge erection. Harry scrunched up his toes, and James gently pushed his cock along the underside of his foot. His tip grazing his little scrunched up toes in the process.

Precum leaked out of James’ tip, coating his little toes as it passed over them. Leaving a small string of cum connecting them to his tip as he pulled away. Realising how close he was to an orgasm.

“My toes feel wet daddy”, said Harry, as he grabbed his leg and pulled it back to examine the underside of his toes.

“Daddy got a little milk on them, when you get a little older and you get excited and happy. Milk comes out of your willy. It’s just a little bit, but if you make daddy really excited later on there might be a lot more”, explained James.

“Like milk from a cow?”, Harry asked naively.

“No, it’s very different. It tastes very sweet”, explained James.

Then Harry did something James never expected, again. Grabbing his own foot and pulling it back towards his face. Harry’s little tongue explored his precum covered toes. Even sucking them. Bringing a smile to his face, as he enjoyed the sweet taste of his daddy’s milk.

“Was that nice?”, James asked, beaming with happiness.

Harry just nodded and smiled sweetly, as James decided to bend down and reward him with something that felt incredible. Especially the first time it happens. James could still remember the first time Lily took him in her mouth in the girls toilets at Hogwarts.

James bent down between Harry’s legs, he grabbed them and pulled him further down the bed towards his face. His head falling onto a pillow as his leg flew out of his grasp and landed over James’ shoulder. James draped Harry’s other leg over his shoulder, feeling his soft little thighs pressed against his cheeks.

The father and son both stared into each other’s eyes. A new connection had grown between them. They were both so excited and full of love, which increased even more as James opened wide and encompassed Harry’s entire little package in his mouth.

A huge grin grew on his little face as he felt his daddy’s warm mouth envelope his package. James sucked his little sausage, curling his tongue around it and teasing his little sack. James pushed into his little groin, a finger either side on his little willy. Peeling back the soft, fleshy foreskin while it was still in his mouth. Sucking on the tiny mushroom shaped tip.

James felt Harry’s willy get harder. Giving his son his first proper erection. Harry sweetly wrapped his hands around his daddy’s cheeks, smiling down into his eyes as they connected in the most special and intimate way only a young boy and his father could.

Their first time together didn’t last all that long. It was the first sexual interaction of any kind, excluding Harry’s unconscious body. That James had had since Lily. Shortly after sucking Harry’s package for a few playful, fun minutes. James felt himself about to blow. Unable to hold off any longer.

James got back to his knees, grabbing one of Harry’s legs, holding it to one side to spread him open. While he grabbed his throbbing erection with the other. With three or four hard pumps, it started.

James blew his hot, warm load over Harry’s little package. Coating his intimate area with his own cum. And instead of shock, or crying, Harry smiled. Watching on curiously as his daddy emptied his load all over him.

Harry stuck his hand out, perfectly probing James’ cock as one of the last, white hot drops of cum oozed out of his tip. Harry’s tiny finger collected the cum perfectly, the tip of his digit almost entering James’ urethra.

James grabbed on tight, squeezing his length and voiding another large blob onto Harry’s finger. Watching as it slowly descended his finger. Dripping down to join the rest of the cum coating his little package.

Harry surprised him yet again, as the finger full of cum found it’s way straight into his own mouth. Without a moment's hesitation. James watched with a slightly exhausted yet proud grin, as he watched Harry taste his cum.

His face looked curious, then happy. Harry clearly liked what he tried, as he went in for seconds, and thirds. Fingering at the mess James left all over his package, while James lay emotionally and physically exhausted beside him. Stroking his tummy and teasing his bare skin with his hands. Watching as Harry slowly ate his load. Stopping once it had cooled off and turned a bit lumpy.

James reached down beside the bed and grabbed the first thing that came to hand. One of Harry’s socks he’d left on the floor as he’d got into bed. James pulled the tiny sock over his hand and cleaned off the rest of the cold cum coating his package. Intentionally rubbing his sock covered fingers against Harry’s tight little opening, wishing he’d gone in there before blowing his load.

James leant across his chest and rested his head on Harry’s tummy, as he voluntarily lapped at his groin. Cleaning the last off with his tongue.

James fell onto his back, dropping the soiled sock on the floor. Harry climbed on top of his naked, half asleep father, laying his head on his chest and tucking his feet right into James’ lap. Inadvertently caressing James’ limp cock with his bare feet. As they fell asleep together, naked. For the first time. Never wearing pyjamas to bed again.


	2. A Fun Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

The very first morning after that special night, things had changed. Instead of James being woken with a request for breakfast or to play with him, James woke with the unfamiliar feeling of Harry’s warm little mouth around his limp shaft. His little teeth scraping at his length as Harry explored every inch of his sleeping daddy’s willy. Doing to him as he had unknowingly done to Harry so many times, doing things to him in his sleep. James opened his eyes and raised his head off of the bed to look down at Harry. Both of them smiled excitedly, seeing his little face brought James such joy. 

“If I wake up like this every morning, I’ll be one happy daddy”, exclaimed James, saying it half heartedly but hoping he took note and did it.

James’ willy started raising up on its own. Quickly responding to Harry’s warm, wet mouth. James suddenly had a flashback to his only other lover waking him up in the same way. Lily, on many occasions would wake James up in exactly the same way. Only she often climbed on top once he had woken up, and rode him until he came hard. Something he would love to do with Harry, but James wondered if he’d even fit, let alone be able to do it without hurting Harry.

Harry suddenly scurried between James’ legs, as they naturally fell open, he crawled into a better position. Staring into his daddy’s eyes as he sucked on the fleshy foreskin covered tip. James stroked Harry’s hair as he happily played with him, his heart feeling such happiness he hadn’t felt since Lily was still alive. They had so many fun things to do and explore with each other’s bodies, James couldn’t wait to show Harry every single one.

James of course had no idea what he’d started last night. But he’d set them both on a course of love, a little pain and an exciting future of fun and games. Using their bodies for pleasure every day they were hidden away in this small house. Making their own entertainment and teaching Harry about all the wonders and variety of fun things you can do, having sex with someone you trust and love.

Their relationship progressed fast, practically turning them into nudists when the weather allowed. James had very little restraint, wanting to show Harry all the wonderful things they could do with their bodies.

James let Harry suck and lick away at his cock for as long as he liked. Seeing if he would get bored, or just keep going. Amazingly James lasted longer than he had the night before, as Harry played with his cock for about fifteen minutes. Until James finally felt on the edge, ready to blow his load again.

James put a hand to the back of Harry’s head, grabbing his cock from his little hands and pumping it hard and fast. He instructed Harry, “open wide”, his heart melting as he did without hesitation. Seeing the back of the throat he was about to spray with cum. James masturbated furiously for just a few seconds. Tipping him over the edge, as he guided his length back into Harry’s mouth. Holding his head with both hands so he couldn’t pull away, pulling him hard, pressing his cock right to the back of his little throat. Feeling his teeth scraping his length as several hot, long bursts of cum sprayed the back of his throat.

Harry coughed, choking a little as daddy forced his load down his throat. After four or five spurts, Harry coughed again and cum shot straight out of his nose. But James happily kept going, emptying every last drop into his mouth, the majority of it shooting straight down his throat and into his tummy. Giving him a different kind of breakfast today. Finally James let go, feeling the last of it shoot from his tip. Harry gagged as he felt his daddy’s tip pull away from his throat, tears had quickly built up in his eyes. Not from crying, just the sudden intrusion, prodding his throat.

James smiled as he noticed the little teeth marks around his shaft where Harry had inadvertently bitten down while daddy unloaded. James stared into Harry’s tearfilled eyes, expecting a look of hate, but instead Harry giggled. Spit and cum dripping down his chin, two thick white strands of cum protruding from his nose and coating his little lip. James heard Harry swallowing what was left in his mouth, and grinned as he watched Harry’s tongue lick his lips. Trailing it all around to try and lap up every last drop.

James leant forward and pulled Harry on top of him. Grabbing him under the arms and laying his body on his own, face to face. Harry giggling excitedly as they stared into each other’s eyes. Then suddenly James started kissing him. Instantly tasting his own cum, what was left of it. As he made out with his little boy’s cum covered lips. Albeit slightly one way, given that Harry had never kissed anyone in such a way. It almost felt like he was kissing a doll, as Harry’s inexperienced lips didn’t respond in the usual way to being kissed passionately. But James still loved every second, as did Harry. And James knew he’d be better by the end of the day, let alone in a weeks time.

James pulled playfully at Harry’s ass cheeks. Causing him to giggle, but Harry had no idea what was coming for him back there. He had no idea it was part of sex, or something you played with. But today would be the day he would find that out.

Before they got out of bed, James had a sudden desire he had to fill immediately. Grabbing Harry under the arms, with all his strength he lifted Harry as high as he could. His undercarriage sliding up his body, as Harry sat on his daddy’s face for the first time. His little thighs straddling him, as his package partially filled James’ mouth. Harry giggled crazily, staring down passed his tummy and just seeing his daddy’s nose and eyes between his legs. Feeling daddy’s warm, wet tongue playing with his package. Almost making out with it.

James had his fill of fun, his desperate desire to put his boy in his mouth fulfilled. Harry lifted him off of his face and set him down on his tummy. He sat up, Harry sliding into his lap, his slightly sticky semi nestled between Harry’s little cheeks as he sat in daddy’s bare lap. James just stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment. Excited about how happy he looked, hoping that didn’t go anywhere once they really started exploring their bodies.

“Are you having fun with daddy?”, James asked, feeling like he knew the answer. But wanted to hear Harry say it.

“Yeah, it’s so much fun daddy!”, exclaimed Harry.

James’ eyes widened and he smiled, as Harry’s cummy breath hit him. Smelling himself with every word Harry said.

“Good, it is! I love playing with you”, said James.

“Daddy, we’re not playing, we’re having sex”, exclaimed Harry, correcting him like kids often did. But in the funniest way.

“That we are”, said James, smiling.

“And there’s so many more things we can do with each other, but first. Breakfast!”, exclaimed James.

“Oh please daddy, show me one more thing. Pleaseeeee”, pleaded Harry.

James wasn’t expecting that response, but he was certainly happy to show him something new before breakfast.

“Ok. One more thing, quickly. Then breakfast, ok?”, said James, setting his more than exciting terms. Quite happy to have sex with his boy all day if he wanted to.

Harry nodded wide eyed and excited, his tongue hanging out like a dogs. Lolling in the air and swinging as he nodded.

James grabbed Harry under the arms, holding him close to his chest as he laid him back on the bed. James lowered his face down close to Harry’s, giving him a sweet little kiss or three, before showing him the new fun thing. James got back up on his knees, looking down at Harry’s naked body, his face grinning with wonder at what daddy was going to show him next.

James ran his hands down Harry’s chest, slowly caressing his naked body, down his tummy and over his little package, pulling playfully at his willy. Watching the giggling excited boy before him, as he gripped tightly around Harry’s tiny thighs. James worked his hands up each of Harry’s legs, towards his knees. He brought them together for once, his ankles banging together as James rested Harry’s feet against his body. Staring down at the ten little toes wiggling excitedly.

James let go of one leg, diverting all his attention to one foot. Grabbing Harry’s ankle and staring down into his happy, grinning face. James pulled his foot away from his chest, bending down a little lower and pressing his face into the sole of Harry’s foot. Smiling and exhaling warm air over the sensitive area, feeling Harry’s toes wiggle excitedly, tickling the bridge of his nose.

James softly and sensually kissed the arch of Harry’s foot, slowly plying it with wet, warm kisses. Teasing the baby soft sole with his tongue, tickling his foot with its wet tip. Causing Harry to jerk his leg around excitedly. James ran his fingers down the length of his foot, from the tip of his toes to his heel, watching his toes scrunch up at the sensations he was creating. His happy, smiling face warming James heart and causing his cock to grow back to full length. Pushing it between Harry’s legs and resting it on his little package.

James licked his way back to the tips of Harry’s toes, running his tongue along the underside of his tiny ridge of toes, soaking every inch in saliva. Harry suddenly grabbed his daddy’s cock with one hand, his little fingers barely able to wrap around his girth, as he pulled back on it, revealing James’ tip. Slowly jerking him off and squeezing drops of precum out of his tip. James watched down in delight as he felt Harry’s finger tip probe the opening of his tip. Briefly feeling it inside as he scooped up a little ‘milk’, and tasted daddy again. While James enveloped every toe of Harry’s in a passionate, wet embrace. Pressing his tongue into the underside of his toes as he sucked and kissed his way back and forth along every little piggy.

“Does it feel nice? Daddy playing with your feet like this?”, James asked, hoping to god he said yes. Realising how much he wanted to play with them now.

Harry just grinned, as he sucked another finger tip covered in precum. Scrunching his toes up playfully, as he stroked daddy’s length.

“Can you think of another fun thing you could do with your feet?”, James asked him, seeing if he could come up with it on his own.

Harry thought for a moment, then grinned. Harry raised his legs and pushed James back onto the bed. As his cute little feet descended onto his cummy erection, smashing onto his package as his excitable little toes tried to grip his daddy. James grabbed an ankle and guided one of his feet into his soft, fleshy ballsack. Manipulating his foot, pushing his toes into his scrotum, letting Harry’s foot touch and explore something he hadn’t even touched with his hands yet.

The feeling of Harry’s little toes tickling and teasing his ball sack was out of this world. Better than any footjob Lily ever gave him, and he hadn’t even started properly. Nor did he know what a foot job was. Harry’s other foot pressed into the hard underside of James’ shaft. Pushing it right back into his daddy’s tummy, his toes spread wide across his girth as he tried to multitask with his feet. Playing with two fun parts of his daddy at once.

“Maybe after breakfast, you could use your feet on daddy. I bet you could make lots of milk come out if you play with it just right”, said James.

He grabbed his own cock with one hand, wrapping it around Harry’s tiny foot at the same time. Gently stroking his fingers up and down the smooth surface of Harry’s foot, squeezing it and his cock together.

James grabbed the other foot, still pressed sweetly against his balls. Wrapping his hands around both ankles and dragging Harry towards him. His hard, throbbing erection landed on Harry’s little groin as it bumped into James’. His length stretching all the way to his belly button. Causing them both to laugh and giggle ecstatically.

Harry pulled his legs back, putting a hand under each knee. Playfully pointing and dangling his toes close to James’ face.

“Did you really like daddy sucking your toes?”, James asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry smiled, nodding excitedly, his eyes looking wild. James immediately leant forward, pressing his hard length into his little boy’s body. Softly taking Harry’s toes in his mouth, resting his hands on his tummy as he plied them with soft, sweet wet kisses. Leaving two or three toes at once, glistening with saliva as he dived between his feet. Harry making a little fun of it, pulling his leg back sometimes when James went in. Teasing him and making him move faster, both of them grinning like some madly in love couple in the throws of passion and new romance.

James jumped to his knees, spying a surprisingly large build up of precum that he’d deposited all around Harry’s belly button. He did something that he hadn’t done before, giving Harry the briefest test before eventually introducing it in a much bigger way. His face dived between his little legs as they waved in the air. Harry’s legs came crashing down on James’ shoulders. Partially lifting him off the bed as James dug himself in tight to his boy’s package.

James pressed his nose against Harry’s scrotum, and from the sheer small size of it all, his willy too. Staring up into his eyes, watching for any reaction as his hands grabbed at the lower part of his butt cheeks, pulling them apart. As he finally teased and touched the area he was so excited to play with. His cute little virgin hole. James quickly flicked his tongue at it, tasting his son’s most intimate of openings. Seeing nothing but a smile coming back at him.

James went back for more, giving his little hole an extended tonguing. Slowly pressing it against his hole and teasing the opening with the tip of his tongue. Feeling it tighten, contracting a few times as he tongued his little boy. Seeing still, only smiles from the other end. James was dying to try and push a finger inside him, but with no lube and the worry of overwhelming him with too many new things as once, he restrained himself. Still, he stayed there for a good minute, tonguing his little opening and teasing it. Running a finger over it a few times, just to see how he reacted, but clearly he trusted his daddy very much, realising everything he was doing was meant to be fun. And it certainly felt it.

James left his little hole alone, knowing full well he’d be knuckle deep if he played much longer. Which would’ve no doubt ended in immediate tears. He crept up a few inches, playfully flicking his tongue at his little package. His tiny little willy standing to attention, erect and still sheathed in soft yummy foreskin. James took his little member in his mouth, pulling at it with his lips tight over it like the tiniest little lollipop. Making a sweet sound as it popped out of his mouth. Causing them to grin at each other. James worked his way up from groin to face, stopping along the way to sensually lick around his little belly button for the first time. Lapping up the mess he made, soaking his little torso in saliva as James realised how exciting and arousing it was to do something, which when he thought about it, didn’t sound that appealing. But as he ran his tongue up his tummy, stopping briefly at his soft, barely there nipples. Playfully sucking at them and running his tongue around each one, he realised how turned on he was. Sending shivers through his body as he kissed up Harry’s neck, hearing him giggling sweetly as he finally made contact with his lips again. Sharing a brief, but exciting kiss with his new lover. His little boy. Not bothered at all that the lips daddy was kissing him with, had just a few seconds ago been pressed against his little poop chute.


	3. Off To The Shops

James hopped out of bed, looking down at his little boy laying there naked, on his back with his feet dangling seductively in the air. Looking as if he’d be happy to forego food in favour of having sex all day. But James knew he’d need food at some point, both of them. Not to mention what James had suddenly just thought of. If he was to make any attempt to penetrate Harry, it would be a lot easier both on his ass hole and in simply gaining entry to his little hole, if both it and his cock were properly lubricated. Something which James didn’t keep a supply of, so they would need to buy some. Luckily, the small village nearby that James did their weekly shop in, had a small sex shop. Which James had been into a few times, in his loneliness, seeking out things to masturbate over.

James grabbed Harry’s dangling feet. Gripping his hands tightly around his ankles, as he pulled his naked body along the bed towards him. James’ cock automatically lay flat across Harry’s body, between his legs, making them both smile. James seemed incapable of coming into contact with his little naked frame, without kissing or licking something. As he bent down and pressed his lips to the soles of Harry’s little feet, kissing each one a few times, delaying their breakfast just a moment longer.

James bent down over Harry’s frame, feeling Harry wrap his legs around him in a vain attempt to pull him back to the bed. James scooped his little boy up from their bed, into his arms. Harry wrapping his around his father’s neck, as their faces met in a giggling fit. James could feel Harry’s little package pressed against his stomach, bringing a smile to his face. The happy couple walked passed a tall free standing mirror in the corner of their bedroom, and James stopped to stare at himself and Harry, smiling at their naked bodies enveloping each other. James shifted both hands to each of Harry’s bare little cheeks. Pulling playfully at them and seeing his little butt hole staring back in the mirror. His throbbing erection lolling around just a few inches below.

James slowly dropped Harry down onto his feet. Watching in the mirror and his throbbing hardon caressed Harry’s groin. Their willys clashing together as Harry’s spread legs guided daddy’s cock between them playfully. Watching in the mirror as it bounced back after clearing his groin. James suddenly realised for the first time, as they stood facing each other. How perfectly complementary their heights were. As James’ erection inadvertently caught Harry across the face. Causing both of them to grin, as Harry opened wide and locked onto daddy’s cock. Giving it the briefest of sucks, his teeth grabbing on as it passed by his open mouth. The fat tip of daddy’s erection pressing immediately at the back of his throat causing Harry to gag, pulling away and laughing as tears filled his eyes.

“Come on you, you must be hungry by now”, said James, turning Harry towards the door and marching him off to the kitchen.

James was realising how much fun even the simplest of tasks would be now. Instead of Harry sitting patiently at the table while daddy poured him a bowl of cereal. He stood side by side with him, playfully holding onto James’ cock with one hand while he waited. Then they both sat completely naked at the table, their bare butts on the wooden benches either side of the table, eating their cereal while staring at each other with stupidly happy grins on their faces.

“I need the toilet daddy”, said Harry, as his spoon clattered into the empty bowl.

“Pee or poop?”, James asked, with a smile.

“Pee!”, exclaimed Harry.

James thought for a moment as Harry got up to go to the toilet. There was one thing James and Lily loved to play with in the bedroom. Something many people would scoff at and be disgusted by, and not something James had even considered trying with Harry. But as he mentioned the word pee, a little glimmer of hope entered James. He waved Harry over to his side of the table, with a cheeky grin.

“Stand on the bench”, said James, patting an empty spot in front of him as he sat with his legs either side of it. His semi laying flat across the bench.

“But daddy, I really need to go”, exclaimed Harry.

“I know, I just thought we could have a little fun with it”, said James, casually.

James grabbed Harry under the arms, lifting him up onto the bench. High enough so he was standing in front of him. Harry looked down at his daddy, confused, and desperate to pee. But unable to see his daddy’s willy in such close proximity to his toes without touching it. As he scooted one foot along the bench and smushed his toes playfully into the soft foreskin covered tip that lay in front of him.

James quickly grabbed the almost empty glass tumbler of orange juice from the breakfast table. Downing the last little bit to empty it out. As he smiled knowingly up at Harry, and proceeded to hold the glass out at the right height for Harry to pee in.

“What are you doing with that glass daddy?”, asked Harry, a confused look on his face.

“Well, I just thought. Why walk all the way to the bathroom when you could just pee in this glass”, said James casually, like it was the most normal thing.

“You want me to pee in the glass daddy?”, Harry asked, thinking it such a strange thing to do.

James just nodded, smiling from ear to ear as he held it a few inches from Harry’s little willy. Harry thought it sounded like fun, although he wasn’t really sure why. But happy to play along. He grabbed his willy with his finger and thumb, pulling back his foreskin to reveal his sweet little tip. A few seconds passed as he had to subconsciously allow his body to pee, standing in the kitchen in front of his daddy. But finally it came, and James was so happy and full of love at something so innocent to Harry, but so erotic to James. His little willy spraying forth his strong morning pee, the sweet sound of it filling the glass the only thing the two could hear. James could feel the warmth growing in his hands as Harry’s hot piss quickly filled it up. Entranced by the sight of Harry’s willy peeing, wanting to do so much more with it than just watch.

Harry’s stream stopped only an inch shy of the glass overflowing. Thankfully his tiny bladder didn’t hold too much, although secretly James was hoping it went everywhere and it made a mess. Harry shook his willy, shaking the last few drops into the glass, and not realising when a few of them hit his daddy’s hand.

“That was fun”, said Harry, grinning as his little willy glistened with pee.

“Peeing in a toilet is so boring!”, exclaimed James, as he set the warm glass of golden piss down on the breakfast table.

James grabbed Harry’s waist, pulling his little package into his face. Opening up and sucking on his wet little tip. Teasing the roll of foreskin with his tongue and getting the briefest taste of pee. Harry didn’t even think about any pee getting in James’ mouth, thinking every drop was in the glass beside them. But there was enough to get the faintest taste. James pulled back and lifted Harry down onto the floor, wanting to get rid of him for just a minute.

“Would you like to spend the whole day having sex with daddy?”, James asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, staring hungrily at James’ cock.

“Well, if you want me to show you all the fun, exciting things we can do together. We need to go into the village and get a few things. So why don’t you go and grab some clothes, as we sadly can’t go into the village naked”, instructed James.

Amazingly, Harry ran off to do as he asked. James fully expected him to complain about wasted time when they could be playing, or having sex as he would insist. But James didn’t waste the few potential seconds he had, grabbing the still warm glass of piss, James stood up from the bench and walked over to the kitchen sink. Only he had no intention of pouring it away, he just wanted Harry to think he had, should he come running back in. James brought the hot glass to his nose, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet, strong smell of his little boy’s piss. Without a second of hesitation, James opened wide and quickly downed the small tumbler of piss. Gulping it’s warm contents back in three or four mouthfuls. Holding onto the last one to really savour the flavour. Allowing it to wash over his tongue, swilling it around his mouth as he eventually swallowed the last of it. Feeling it warm his insides all the way down. James rinsed the glass out and put it on the draining board to dry, a huge smile on his face as Harry came running back in with a top and trousers, still naked.

“No underwear then?”, asked James.

Harry gave his daddy a cheeky smile and shook his head. James wasn’t bothered at all if he went commando, no one would know. Not that it would matter if they did. James quickly got Harry dressed, grabbing a pair of socks for him and some shoes. As he quickly went and found some clothes for himself. James came back in a few moments later, dressed and ready to go.

“Now, one thing you really need to remember if you go commando, which means wearing trousers without underwear. Is that when you do your zipper up, make sure that cute little willy of yours is nowhere near it. Or that might hurt a little!”, exclaimed James.

Harry looked down, realising what James meant, nodding emphatically to show he understood. James suddenly realised he needed to pee, having not been this morning, and just downed a glass of orange juice and Harry’s pee.

“Before we go into the village, daddy needs a pee too. Where should I go?”, asked James, looking down and smiling at Harry.

“In the garden!”, exclaimed Harry.

“Yeah? How about the stream?”, said James, not wanting to make the garden smell like piss until it rained.

Harry smiled and nodded, as James grabbed his wand, keys and all the muggle money he had. Setting off to the village with a brief stop at the stream that ran passed their small house. Where they often got their water from. James walked down the few steps outside the front door, grabbing Harry from the top step and playfully lifting him off of it and dropping him on the grass. James took his hand and walked the short distance to the stream, as James looked down, smiling into Harry’s excited eyes, he couldn’t wait to see his daddy peeing.

James stopped by the edge of the stream, letting go of Harry’s hand to undo his trousers. Like Harry, he’d opted to go commando. James undid his button and carefully pulled his zip down. Harry didn’t hesitate, as he reached over and grabbed his daddy’s willy, pulling his long length out of his trousers. His tip only just tucked in as the front of his trousers fell open. James pushed his trousers down his legs, almost as far as his knees. As they fell the rest of the way, leaving him standing naked from the waist down in the middle of a field. Thankfully well enough protected from any prying eyes.

“Do you want to hold it while I go?”, James asked Harry, looking down excitedly at his little face.

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear, as his eyes focused back on his daddy’s hardening cock. James pulled his foreskin back, revealing his tip so he didn’t make a mess right from the off. As Harry happily helped, pulling back on daddy’s shaft, holding his foreskin out of the way. James stared at the running water for a moment, waiting for his body to decide it could finally go in such a weird place. When finally, it erupted. Hot, dark piss fired from the end of his cock, arching out in front of them and travelling seven or eight feet. The first of it landing on the other side of the small stream.

“Aim daddy at the water”, instructed James.

Harry’s little hand gripped tightly around his daddy’s shaft, lowering him down and guiding his powerful stream into the water.

“You would fill that glass so quickly daddy!”, exclaimed Harry, mesmerised by the force of piss erupting from his daddy’s tiny cock hole.

“Imagine how much mess we would’ve made!”, said James playfully.

Harry gripped so tight he briefly stopped James’ flow. But he had great fun aiming it all over the stream, watching daddy’s pee disappear into the slowly running water. James silently wishing it was disappearing down Harry’s throat. Having to repeatedly tell himself to be patient, overwhelming him would just end in memory charms again and again. And he wanted to try and introduce Harry to everything at a slow enough pace, so hopefully he never had to use one on him. Unfortunately as James’ stream began to slow, Harry quickly let go, terrified a single drop of it might end up on his hand. Unfortunately, it caused James’ throbbing hardon to fly back towards himself. The last of it trickling slowly down his own shaft every which way. The slowness just trickling out of his tip and down to his balls like a dirty little water feature. Making a bit of a mess. But James decided to let it happen, he could have grabbed hold and stopped the majority of it going all over him. But decided it would be much more fun to see Harry’s reaction, not to mention how arousing it felt, as the warm pee trickled down his cock.

“Sorry daddy”, said Harry, realising he was responsible for the mess.

“For what? It’s only a little pee, it’s the cleanest thing that can come out of your body. No harm done”, said James, truthful in what he said, but also trying to normalise anything related to pee play. Hoping. To open his mind up to the idea.

Although there was a noticeable wet patch on his trousers, and his package was rather wet. James just bent down and pulled his trousers up. Not bothered about being all wet with his own piss, again trying to normalise it. In the hopes Harry would find it fun. Or at the very least, open to playing with it more.

James pushed his wet, slippery willy back in his trousers, unable to do his zipper up with his enormous erection lolling in the air. Carefully doing the zipper up and fastening his button. He bent down and washed the pee off of his hands in the stream, leaving them to dry out in the warm morning air. The cute little couple walked off in the direction of the nearby village, James rarely took Harry with him when he went. So it was a bit of a treat for Harry, but daddy had two unbreakable rules when they went out. Don’t make eye contact with anyone, and don’t talk to anyone. Even if they talk to you. James would just insinuate he was incredibly shy if anyone tried to talk to him. As ladies sometimes did, given that James was a young attractive man out with a small boy. It somehow seemed to attract certain types of women towards him.

But thankfully, they made their way towards their destination without interruption. James always thought it a weird place to have a sex shop, in a small village. But it was rather tucked out of the way. And even though he’d been in several times over the years they'd been living here, he’d never seen another living soul inside, apart from the man who ran it. He looked a few years older than James, like any normal man you might see on the street. Except he seemed to run, and keep running a small sex shop in a village that rarely seemed to have any customers. James pushed the door open to the dark shop front, ushering Harry inside in front of him as he followed him in and closed the door behind him. As they entered, a bell rang over the door, startling Harry for a moment, so unused to the outside world. As the man appeared at the counter, a hopeful look on his face that seemed disappointed whenever he saw James, or any man. Probably always hoping naively for attractive women to enter his dark and dirty shop of sex. But he smiled, tilting his head curiously as he saw young Harry, hand in hand with his father.

James had come for something that he needed, if he had any hope at all of introducing Harry to anal, and it not ending in tears, or worse. He needed lubricant. He walked over to where he’d remembered seeing it before, not that he’d had a need for it, but he had looked around the entire shop before. Curious by everything he found in there. Wishing he’d had someone to share it with. Harry clung close to his daddy, not looking up at the man, as James scoured the shelves for lube. He quickly found it, still where he remembered, but suddenly overwhelmed by choice. Harry pulled on James’ hand, as he often did when he wanted to whisper something to him. James bent down.

“What are you looking for daddy?”, he asked quietly, curious.

“Lubricant, it makes our willies all slippery. It’s really fun, and we need it for something I want to show you later”, said James, whispering.

“Oh! Get that one daddy, it says it tastes like chocolate”, said Harry, a little too loudly.

“Anything I can help you find sir?”, came the shop owners voice. Having clearly been eavesdropping on their conversation.

James looked at the man, not best pleased by the intrusion, but slightly disturbed by the smile on the mans face. Especially as he looked down at Harry.

“Lubricant, which one would you recommend?”, he asked, trying to draw his attention from Harry.

“If you’re looking purely for quality, something that gets the job done. You can’t go wrong with water based lubes. But if you want something a little more exciting, the flavoured lubes are a lot of fun. Especially chocolate”, the man said, looking excitedly at Harry as he said chocolate.

Harry looked excitedly up at his father, not saying anything. But his look said a thousand words to the man who’s shop it was. Confirming what he first thought when James walked in with his little boy. Not really thinking how awkward it would look to anyone who saw them together in there. Especially the owner. James grabbed one of each, a water based one and a chocolate one. Trying to conceal the fact from Harry, so he didn’t get excited.

“Is there anything else I can help you with today?”, the man asked, still giving them both a smile that said he knew exactly what the lube was for.

“No, that’s all thanks”, said James.

The man beckoned them over to the counter to pay, and they both followed. James looking dubiously at the man as he walked slowly to the register. Before James had chance to offer the man any money, he bent down behind to counter and started turning the dial on a rather large metal safe. As he entered the correct combination, the door swung open, creaking on its old uncoiled hinges. The owner reached inside for a tray of items, carefully pulling it out and bringing it up to present on the counter to James.

“I hope I haven’t made the wrong assumption sir, but I wondered if you might be interested in any of our speciality items. We don’t show these to every customer, they’re for, well, you can see sir. These wouldn’t fill a very big hole”, said the man, gesturing towards several sex toys which were clearly sized for children.

James suddenly smiled, as creepy and unwelcome the man's attention was. The sight of some of the toys he’d shown James had got him rather excited. The owner could see as much, as he walked over to the entrance and temporarily locked the door. Flipping a sign over saying, back in ten minutes.

“These toys are quite hard to come by, as you can imagine. They have a very small, target audience”, said the man, smiling at James, seeing he understood his double meaning of the word small.

“How long have you two been, exploring”, the man said, smiling as he emphasised the last word.

James stared at the man, he couldn’t help but smile. Half of it was nerves, terrified that he knew exactly what he was buying the lube for. The other half was pure excitement at sharing what he was doing with another person, even though he hadn’t said a word about it yet.

“We only started last night. It’s very early days”, explained James.

“Oh, how wonderful. I bet you’re both going to have a lot of fun today”, said the man, looking at Harry, as he shyly turned away from the man.

Harry tried to catch his father's eye, as James looked down at him and smiled.

“It’s ok, you can talk in front of the man”, said James, for the first time in his life, giving Harry permission to speak to a stranger.

“What are these daddy?”, he asked, standing on tiptoes and looking over the counter at the tray full of sex toys. Casually catching the man’s eye and smiling at him.

James grabbed Harry under the arms, lifting him up onto the counter. So he could get a better look at everything.

“They’re sex toys, things we could use in the bedroom on you”, said James, being careful to say on him, instead of inside. Not wanting to raise that question just yet.

“I’ve got a room out back here, if you’d like to talk more privately. Just in case any prying eyes look in on us”, said the owner, as Harry looked excitedly up at his daddy at the word sex toy.

“Really? Ok, that would make me feel better, given. Well you know”, said James.

The man smiled and nodded, picking up the tray of toys, “Follow me young lovers”, he said.

James looked at Harry excitedly, James wasn’t scared at all, knowing if he had to he could subdue the man and wipe his memory. But strangely he had a good feeling about everything as he grabbed Harry under the arms, lifting him off of the counter, carrying him into the room behind the counter where the man went.

“Everything is perfectly clean back here, I assure you. Certain clients of mine use the room sometimes to make special, home videos”, said the man, as James and Harry gazed around the room. Seeing all sorts of sex toys, dirty posters and a large king sized bed with several cameras pointed at it.

The man set the tray down on a small table at the foot of the large bed, waiting for James and Harry to finish gazing around the room. James set Harry down on the floor, as he ran over to the table of toys and knelt down, looking at each one with wide excited eyes.

“I do worry I might be wasting your time though, I don’t have a lot of money on me”, explained James, seeing as nothing had a price tag on it, and most of his money was in knuts, sickles and galleons.

“Oh, well you see. You can’t purchase these items with cash anyway sir. So money isn’t a problem”, he said, smiling curiously.

“But, you can’t be giving them away from free?”, asked James.

“Not exactly free, but what they cost won’t leave you out of pocket at all. You see, the company that makes these toys, sends them out to a very select few merchants such as myself. And I am not allowed to charge money for them. Instead, they ask that anyone who takes the toys, and you can take as many of them as you like. Come back to where they bought them once they’re experienced with the toys, to allow, in this particular establishment, myself. To take photos of you and your, son, I assume. Using their products”, explained the owner, leaving James rather surprised, staring at him with wide eyes.

Unfortunately for James, Harry was getting incredibly excited about the idea of sex toys.

“What do they want with the pictures?”, James asked rather naively.

“Well, the company that makes the toys, also runs a magazine. Again, it’s very niche, containing the sort of content, you can imagine these toys would be used for. It’s a great selling tool for them, as well as filling a few pages with pictures of your boy”, explained the man, as he handed James a copy of the magazine.

James stared at the front cover, stunned at what he was seeing. The magazine didn’t seem to have a title, it just had a front cover with a very graphic depiction of sex, between what looked like two young identical twin sisters and their parents.

“So, for Harry and I to take some of these toys, we’d have to come back and do a photoshoot like this. Which would be in this magazine?”, James asked, confirming what the man just said as he flicked through some of the pages.

James ended up on a section with another daddy and two boys. They looked maybe a year or two older than Harry, and the dad was doing exactly what he wanted to do with his boy. The very reason he bought the lube, and they both looked incredibly happy, which gave James a huge boost that he’d be able to fit inside Harry.

“Feel free to keep that copy, and if you’d like to take some toys, and perhaps in a week or two let me take some pictures here. Then you’ll get your own subscription to the magazine, if you’d like. But I do have to ask one thing before you leave, if you’d like to take some. I have to take a few pictures of you and young Harry naked”, said the owner.

“Please daddy, they look like fun”, said Harry, really having no idea what any of them were for. But the pretty vibrant colours and shiny toys was enough to draw Harry in.

Just a few of the toys included dildos and butt plugs, a few sizes, but all things that were meant to fit in someone as young as Harry. There was also a vibrator, a speculum, not that either of them knew what that was yet. There was even a small whip and tiny nipple clamps.

“You really want these toys, even though you have no idea what they’re for?”, James asked, smiling down at his excited little boy.

Harry nodded wildly, looking at them excitedly.

“Did you hear what the man said, to take these home we have to both get naked and let him take pictures of us. Is that ok with you?”, asked James, making sure he understood and had heard what he said.

Harry again just nodded excitedly, his tongue hanging out of his open mouth, lolling in the air.

“Wonderful. Let me just get my camera, feel free to get undressed while I get setup, it’ll just take a moment”, said the owner, assuming James wasn’t going to say no, seeing as Harry wanted them so much.

James shook his head in disbelief. He came in for lube and was coming out a porn star, or at least a future porn star with his little boy. He bent down and turned Harry to face him, unzipping his coat and quickly undressing him first. He lifted Harry’s top off, revealing his bare chest, quickly straightening his hair to hide his scar. Then took his shoes off as Harry leant on his shoulders for balance. Finally he carefully undid Harry’s trousers, remembering they were both going commando, not wanting to catch his little willy in the zip. Harry held onto daddy once again as he stepped out of his trousers, not phased in the slightest at being completely naked in front of a stranger. He ran and jumped on the bed, and starting jumping on it playfully like any kid might. Only the owner immediately started taking photos of him. Completely naked and bouncing around, his little willy flopping about.

James quickly got undressed too. Finding he barely hesitated either, clearly the man knowing his deepest, darkest secret removed a lot of inhibitions. James pulled his trousers down, revealing his enormous erection, precum lined the inside of his trousers. His foreskin almost dripping with it he’d been so excited. Harry’s eyes locked onto his daddy’s wet, cummy tip, dying to put it in his mouth. He squatted down on the bed, his hands reaching out as James walked towards him.

“I assume you haven’t, tried him on yet?”, the owner asked James quietly, pointing to his spread little cheeks.

James didn’t answer right away, as Harry’s little mouth opened wide and latched onto daddy’s cock. He tongued James’ precum coated foreskin, teasing the tip of his penis as his little tongue fought passed the folds of soft skin. The man taking several photos of the sweet little blow job Harry was giving daddy. James looked at the owner, shaking his head.

“Not yet, I licked it this morning, he liked it. So I’m hopeful”, said James quietly, as Harry continued to busy himself with his daddy.

“You’ll be fine, looking at the size of you both, it’ll be tight. But with enough lube and patience, you’ll get in there. Use the toys first to loosen him up, and take the speculum, I’ll show you how it works in a minute. You put it inside him and pull the handle, and it expands inside him. It’ll stretch him”, said the man, explaining how speculums worked.

James smiled, loving the sound of a speculum. Excited that he thought he’d fit inside Harry. The owner got James and Harry to pose for a few pictures, snapping away happily, loving the two together. James sat on the bed with Harry in his lap, pushed right back against him with his own cock protruding between Harry’s legs. Making a very fun picture. He also had James grab Harry under both knees, pulling his legs up towards him and wide. Getting a nice shot of the soles of his feet, and a close up of his groin and ass hole. The man suddenly set the camera down, to instruct little Harry for a pose.

“Daddy, could you lay back for me on the bed. Harry, could you crawl over daddy’s face on all fours. Get your little willy dangling right over daddy’s mouth, and then put both of your hands on your bottom and pull really hard for me”, instructed the man, which Harry loved, getting instructions.

James laid back with a smile on his face, looking down to see Harry crawling towards his face. He stared up into his eyes, as he hovered his groin right over his face. Grabbing his cheeks and pulling, only not quite hard enough. The man grabbed Harry’s bum and spread his cheeks apart, showing him how he had to do it. Revealing his tiny virgin hole.

“Perfect Harry, now daddy, why don’t you use your tongue to make Harry smile”, he instructed.

James didn’t need telling twice. He reached up with his hands around Harry’s sides, pulling him down several inches, almost crashing onto his face. Harry bent over, giving the amateur photographer an ever better angle, as James took over spreading his little boy’s cheeks, while he hungrily lapped as his little package. Tonguing his cock and balls, finally giving the man the shot he was hoping for, as James pushed his face into Harry’s groin, his tongue hungrily lapping and teasing his little ass hole.

“Wonderful shots, well done Harry, and daddy. That looks like so much fun”, said the man, wrapping things up.

“Are you going to have sex with me too?”, harry brazenly asked the man, offering himself up.

“Oh, as much as I would love to spend all day with you and your daddy, I have to open the shop back up and work. But maybe another time, I’d love to play with every inch of your little body, especially those tiny toes”, said the man.

Harry rolled off of his daddy with a smile, looking up at the man with his legs spread on the bed. Harry lifted his legs up, playfully dangling his feet in the air as an offering, while James looked on with utter pride. So happy he was so open to playing with others. The man saw the smile on James’ face, and decided to have a moment of fun for himself. He set the camera down, and knelt down at the foot of the bed, excitedly grabbing Harry’s little thighs and pulling him closer. Causing him to giggle wildly as the man touched him. Harry wiggled his toes, practically begging the stranger to play with them, and he didn’t hold back.

Harry giggled again, as the man smiled and teased the underside of his toes with his tongue. He practically made out with each of Harry’s feet, running them all over his face and kissing every inch of them. Lapping at his soles and soaking every toe in saliva.

“Can I suck your willy?”, Harry suddenly asked, shocking James and the man, seeing as he knew this was all brand new to Harry.

“Oh, I think you better ask your daddy if it’s ok”, he said, not wanting to overstep. Sucking his toes was one thing, but having his little boy suck him off was a whole ‘nother story.

“Daddy, can I suck the man's willy?”, he said, turning to his father with such excitement.

James just smiled in disbelief, how could he say no to such a sweet, dirty request. He couldn’t think of a reason to say no.

“Go on then”, he said half heartedly, giving him permission.

Harry jumped to his knees, reaching forward to undo the man’s trousers before he even had chance to do it himself. Harry fiddled with the button, then quickly went for the zip. Like Harry and James, he never wore underwear, and today was no different. His semi flopped out, soaked in precum from all the excitement, just as James had been. He pulled his trousers down, fully exposing himself to James and Harry. Before he could do anything, Harry grabbed his partially limp dick, lifting it up and wrapping his little mouth around the wet, cummy tip.

He looked to James in awe at how adventurous Harry was. Sharing a look that said how equally shocked they both were.

“Can I cum?”, the man asked quietly, his question directed at James.

James just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, nodding and giving his approval. Pretty damn sure Harry wasn’t going to mind. The man stroked Harry’s hair, subtly pushing at the back of his head, feeling his cock probing his tiny throat. James crawled over to watch, strangely excited to watch Harry with a complete stranger, running his fingers down Harry’s bare back, watching only a foot away as the man fucked his tiny mouth. The man was so aroused and turned on, he couldn’t remember when this had ever happened to quickly in the past. He could feel himself so close already, as he stared down at Harry’s happy face. Feeling his little teeth dug in around his shaft, as his tongue worked wonders around his fat spongy tip.

The man suddenly ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, as he clamped them both on his head and started gently thrusting. His cock filling his mouth so much, his teeth scraped against it with every movement. But he hadn’t tried to pull away, a sweet sound filled the room, a little gagging thrown in too as his cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Slowly, he built more momentum, speeding up until he could literally see tears in his eyes. Then a burst of speed came, and with it, the sweetest sound of saliva and gagging, combined with the giggling crazy little boy who was enjoying getting mouthfucked by a complete stranger he’d known for five minutes.

Then just as quickly as he’d started, he’d finished, at least he had. An eruption of hot cum fired into Harry’s mouth. Unloading two or three times the volume Harry had experienced so far. Cum quickly filled every available space in his mouth, which when a cock was inside, left very little room. Cum began to billow out of the small gaps around his mouth. As the man continued to lightly thrust in his repeatedly filling mouth. Several hot spurts when straight down his throat. And cum dripped down his chin and all over his chest. The man’s cock pulled back, a final powerful squirt with incredible volume arched up and over Harry’s face, coating his nose and one eye in cum. The man pumped and squeezed his shaft, expelling the last of it on his upper lip, wiping his cock against Harry like he was a towel.

Harry looked unbelievably happy still, nothing seemed to phase this sweet little boy. As he giggled away happily with one eye literally pasted shut with cum. His face painted a nice shade of white as he swallowed the contents of his mouth happily. Harry’s little hand reached out and squeezed the man’s softening length for anything that might be left, yielding one last large blob of cum. Which he dutifully sucked straight from his tip. Sweetly sucking on his cock like a lollipop, hoping for one more sweet taste of milk.

“You’ve got a good one here. You two are gonna have many years of fun together”, explained the owner.

The man then pulled his cock away, bending down to Harry’s level and started making out with his cum soaked lips. Flicking his tongue at all the spots he’d sprayed over, even Harry’s closed eye and nose. James watching on proudly and gently stroking himself, incredibly turned on by watching his little Harry becoming a sex hungry little deviant. Harry fell backwards onto the bed, giggling almost maniacally, as the stranger kissed and licked every inch of his face.

“Was that fun?”, asked James, seductively stroking his tummy and spotting the rather large amount of cum on his chest.

Harry giggled, nodding his head. James was amazed that he’d enjoyed everything so far. Even a complete stranger fucking his throat and cumming all over him. James traced two fingers over the patch of cum on his chest, offering it up to Harry, who opened wide and sucked his digit clean. The owner got dressed, pulling his trousers back up and carefully doing his zipper up.

“As much as I’d love to play with you all day Harry, I have to get back to my shop. But I look forward very much to seeing you again soon. Once you and daddy have had a good play with these toys, you’ll have to come back and show me how much fun they are. Come through when you’re all dressed, and we’ll sort through everything”, exclaimed the man.

“Thank you, so much. I just realised I don’t even know your name. I’m James, and of course you know Harry very well”, said James, getting off the bed to shake his hand, as the owner found it almost bizarre that he was thanking him.

“Isaac. And thank you for coming in today. It was a very welcome surprise. I’ve not met many boys, or parents, who are willing to let me ram my cock in their mouth and blow my load”, said Isaac, the shop owner. Shaking James’ hand.

“Oh you’re so welcome, it was a pleasure seeing how open and willing he was to play with you. But, I have to ask. I’ve no idea if you have any experience with such things. But, any advice for, you know”, said James, making an obvious motion with his hands as he pushed his finger through a hole with them, smiling nervously.

“I’ve met many fathers, and mothers. In exactly your situation. And boys and girls, in Harry’s position. You’re not the first one to bring their child in to buy lube, believe it or not. I know many of them very well, as will you I’ve no doubt, in time. And at the end of the day it comes down to what kind of relationship you want to have. If you want a loving, happy, exciting relationship. Which is what it looks like you’re working towards. Then I suggest taking things slow. Introduce him to things quickly, I can tell he’s going to be very open to most things. But let him set the pace, if it hurts, stop or go slower. However, if what’s fun for you is full control, causing pain or you simply can’t wait, then you can be a lot more forceful. But I’ve seen both types of families, and I honestly think the former is the most fun. When both parties truly love what you do, it’s the most fun and loving. And there’s a lot less risk of them hating you and trying to run away of course”, said the man. Giving James the perfect advice.

James smiled and shook his hand again, silently thanking him. He went to get Harry dressed, helping him in with his trousers, shoes and socks. Leaving him to do his top, his little face with a constant smile across it as he watched daddy getting dressed. James grabbed Harry under the arms, carrying him back to the shop floor where Isaac was waiting behind the counter. He set Harry down on it, beside the toys they were about to take, Isaac’s hand shot straight up Harry’s top, caressing his bare back. Just wanting one more touch of his soft skin.

“I’ve put a bag together for you both, your lubes are in there, and I’ve added a few extra flavours to help keep you going. No charge, it’s the least I can do. I’ve also popped a few recent copies of that magazine I showed you in here. But most importantly, I’ve put some toys for Harry in here, a butt plug, two different sized dildos, the speculum which is very easy to use. Just insert and pull the handle to expand it, just have a play with it and understand how it works before you put it in. There’s also a set of anal beads, do you know what they are?”, said Isaac, listing all the fun things in the bag and checking James knew what beads were.

James just nodded, smiling as he looked in the bag. His eyes widening at another toy that was loose in there.

“Beads are probably one of the best ways to start down there with young ones. He’ll find it lots of fun, make a game out of it. See how many you can fit in there, they’re quite small. The other thing is for you, I’m assuming you want Harry to play with yours too?”, said Isaac, saying the last bit a little quieter.

“I might wait a few days for that, but I would love that”, said James, smiling.

“Wonderful, there’s nothing to pay for any of it. Consider those other things a gift from me. But, I do need to book you in for the next photoshoot. Would you and Harry be available a week tomorrow, at 6pm?”, asked Isaac.

“Uhhh, yeah, that’s no problem. But, what if things don’t go as I hope?”, asked James.

“I’ve never been more confident in a couple. I think you’ll be fine. But, come along anyway, if you’re having any trouble we can try and work it out together. Might be fun”, said Isaac, smiling.

“Ok, sounds good. So a week Saturday, 6pm”, said James, looking increasingly excited about the idea.

“Perfect. I look forward to seeing you both again very soon. Especially you”, said Isaac, tussling Harry’s hair and giving him a sweet, but slightly prolonged kiss, while groping his inner thigh as high up as he could.

Harry hopped down from the counter and took his daddy’s hand, as Isaac showed them out. Unlocking the door and reopening the shop, as he watched them walk off down the road. For what was probably going to be an incredible week of fun for them both. Wishing he could watch and take part in every little moment.


	4. A Whole New World

James and Harry walked back hand in hand, in silence. Resuming their usual incognito behaviour to try and avoid any prying eyes. Thankfully they managed to avoid any contact again on the way out of the village. James saw a few people looking at them, but that was fairly normal. As they crossed the threshold to the enchantments protecting their house, Harry suddenly tore way from James’ hand and jumped in front of him.

“Daddy, I really need to pee again!”, exclaimed Harry.

“Well, why didn’t you say back at the shop?”, asked James.

“Because I wanted to have fun with it again daddy. Not just pee in a toilet”, said Harry, making James unbelievably happy.

Harry started to unbutton his trousers, going for the zip next. But before he could, James knelt down and grabbed his hands. Stopping him from going any further. As he did the button back up.

“But daddy, I really need to go!”, exclaimed Harry.

James smiled at Harry’s frustrated little face. Watching as he danced about the spot, clearly incredibly desperate to go. James playfully caressed his groin through his trousers, not really feeling anything, but just trying to hurry things along down there.

“I know this might sound crazy. But I promise you it’ll feel so nice. I want you to just go, right now. Just wet yourself”, instructed James.

“But daddy, it’ll make a mess of my trousers, and I’ll be all wet”, exclaimed Harry.

“Yep, and we can have lots of fun together, cleaning you up in the bath when we get back”, said James.

Harry’s look of frustration suddenly turned to a happy face again. The thought of having fun with daddy in the bath made him smile.

“Will you get in the bath too daddy?”, asked Harry.

“I think that sounds like fun. Maybe we could take some of your new toys in the bath too”, said James excitedly.

Harry smiled, looking incredibly excited about that proposal. As he suddenly started going. Shouting to his daddy about how warm it was. James smiled and watched, as a wet patch grew on the front of his trousers, watching the sweet range of expressions on Harry’s face as it suddenly started running down his legs, soaking his socks. James rubbed the front of his trousers, caressing his little package as he was still going, feeling the wetness and just about managing to smell him. The sweet smell of piss reaching him and making him smile.

“Does it feel nice?”, James asked him.

Harry just nodded and smiled, such a sweet look on his face for a boy wetting himself. James picked up their bag of goodies, and started walking back to the house. Hand in hand with Harry, as he finished wetting himself along the way. Feeling the warm wetness all over his groin and legs. Half way back Harry held his arms up, looking a little tired. Not used to walking very far, given the strict seclusion they had to live by. James set the bag down again, squatting down lower to Harry’s height, about to do something he’d never done with Harry. But because of his wet trousers, he thought it the perfect time to do it. He turned Harry around on the spot and lifted him onto his shoulders, inadvertently hitting himself in the face with Harry’s butt as he lifted him over his head.

“What are you doing daddy?”, he said, giggling.

“Giving you a ride back on my shoulders, it’s fun”, said James, as he powered back up to full height, Harry weighing more than he expected on his shoulders.

“But daddy, I’m all wet”, said Harry.

“That’s ok, it’s only pee remember. It’s all over you. I don’t mind it getting on me. Won’t do any harm”, explained James.

He decided to make things a little more enjoyable for himself, slowly taking each of Harry’s shoes off while Harry held onto daddy, slightly scared he was going to fall off. James then pulled each sock off and popped it in each shoe. James grabbed his wand, waving it at the shoes and enchanting them. Harry giggled as he watched them run themselves home, sprinting off across the field. James then quickly waved his wand at their bag of goodies, making it float a few feet in front of him so he didn’t have to carry it. Freeing up both hands to hold onto Harry’s bare feet on the rest of the walk back. Harry wrapped his hands around James’ face, his little fingers gripping on tightly under his chin. Feeling such a closeness to Harry, especially as he occasionally took little nips at his heels. Playfully biting or kissing them for fun, and because it was the only slightly sexual thing he could do while they walked home.

James felt a wetness growing on his neck too, as Harry’s wet crotch clung to the back of his neck. Making James smile. James could barely take his eyes off of Harry’s toes as he walked. Feeling such love for his two tiny feetsies, more than just something sexual as with Lily’s. He felt so strongly about them, but mainly he wanted his toes in his mouth or wrapped around his cock. James finally walked over the last little hillock, revealing their tiny house now just a few hundred yards away.

“Can I take my clothes off now daddy?”, Harry asked excitedly.

“Of course you can”, he said, happy as hell to let him get naked again as soon as possible.

James knelt down on the grass, as Harry slid one leg over his shoulder and carefully set him down on the grass. Feeling his wet crotch sliding against his neck. James lifted his top off, and undid his trousers. His trousers a little harder to get off than before, being wet. As Harry held onto his shoulders, he stepped out of the wet trousers. James barely had time to appreciate the sight of his naked little boy, before he turned and ran straight towards their house. His little booty making James smile as he ran naked across the grass. James bundled up his top and trousers and followed after him. But as Harry climbed the few steps to their house, he heard a snap, turning to look for his Daddy, bursting into a fit of giggles as he saw him standing at the base of the steps having apparated there.

“Rarrrr”, James said playfully, as he dropped Harry’s clothes, reaching up the few short steps and grabbing Harry under the arms.

James lifted him off of the steps, and used all his strength to lift Harry high enough so he could put his pissy, wet package in his mouth. Harry giggled so much it sounded like he might be sick any second, wriggling around in James’ hands as he patted his little balls with his tongue, slobbering all over his mostly dry, but very flavoursome little package.

“Daddy! Stop!”, Harry screamed.

The one word James had not wanted to hear, but thankfully it wasn’t for anything bad.

“I peed myself, I’m all dirty down there!”, exclaimed Harry. As James set him back down on the steps. Smiling at his cute bare toes, seeing his shoes had made it back just fine, neatly having placed themselves on the first step.

“Dirty where?”, James said playfully, pretending he didn’t know as he knelt down in front of the steps, looking into Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

“My willy daddy, I peed myself!”, exclaimed Harry.

“Oh yeah!”, said James playfully, smiling as he buried his face between Harry’s little legs. Sniffing wildly like a dog, lapping at his bare skin on the steps to their house.

“Daddy! I must taste of pee!”, cried James, giggling as James suckled on his little package all at once.

“Mmm, is that what that is?”, James said, smiling as he licked his lips.

“I think you taste just yummy”, exclaimed James.

He stood up and grabbed Harry around his waist, with his arms crossed over. He lifted Harry from the steps and flipped him upside down, his little legs spread wide in the air as he buried his face between his crotch. James made lots of playful yummy sounds as he slobbered all over it. Trying his hardest to tongue his little anus, just about reaching it as he wriggled in James’ arms. James lapped up his inner thigh, both sides, tasting yet more pee, where it has trickled down his little legs. Not letting him down until he’d lapped and tongued every little crease of his crotch. Cleaning the pee away entirely, leaving only vast amounts of saliva behind.

James managed to flip him back the right way as he set him back down. Harry was in a right giggling fit, as James lost his balance, falling back onto the grass, pulling Harry with him into a one sided naked cuddle. His little legs waving wildly in the air as he laughed himself stupid into James’ chest.

“Why have you still got your clothes on daddy?”, Harry asked, still laughing. His face full of happy tears as he’d laughed so much he cried.

Harry tried grabbing at his daddy’s top as he sat up in his lap. But he couldn’t pull it past his belly as he was laying on it. Harry, in his giggly state took that alone as an opportunity. Scooting back and bending down to blow very wet, saliva filled raspberries on James’ tummy. Making him laugh and fall in love again and again with his little boy. James reached forward, grabbing Harry under the arms and lifting him up his body until their faces met. James wrapped his arms around his tiny frame, pressing his lips into Harry’s, as Harry surprised him, attempting to snog his daddy back. Sharing the sweetest of mixed kisses, only stopping when James tried to tongue his open mouth. Causing him to bolt upright on his daddy’s tummy, giggling.

“Your lips taste funny, daddy”, said Harry, licking his own lips to try and work out what they tasted of.

“Ohhh do they? Do they taste good?”, he asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, licking his lips until all the flavour was gone. Still not sure what it was he could taste. James grabbed Harry and pulled him back down face to face, turning his head slightly to whisper in his ear.

“You’re tasting yourself. It’s your pee pee”, said James quietly, with a huge smile.

Harry bolted back up, a look of absolute horror on his face, realising he was tasting pee. He started scraping at his own tongue with his little fingers, trying to scrap the taste away. But James grabbed his arms and stopped him.

“What are you doing you little nutter?”, asked James playfully.

“Trying to get rid of the taste, it’s pee daddy!”, exclaimed Harry.

“But why? You just said it tasted good. It’s only pee, it’s not gonna hurt you”, said James, trying to reassure him.

“But it’s yucky!”, he said, still not sold.

“I didn’t think you tasted yucky. I thought you tasted yummy. Have a guess what daddy did with the glass of pee this morning, before you got dressed”, said James.

“Poured it down the sink”, he said, a little naively.

James shook his head and smiled.

“It’s in my tummy right now, I drank every last drop of it. You tasted so good”, said James, grinning away as Harry’s face went from disgust to smiling again. Amused that his daddy had drunk his pee.

“Did you really?”, Harry said, happily curious.

James sat up, his naked little boy in his lap, he grabbed him under the arms. His massive hands dwarfing his tiny frame as he held him up.

“Every X, Last X, Drop X”, James said, punctuating every word with a sweet little kiss.

Harry just smiled, looking curiouser and curiouser. As Daddy normalised everything there was to do with pee. Little did Harry know yet, but never again would he pee in their toilet at home. Nor would daddy.

James lifted his top of, Harry’s little hands helping as it got stuck on his head. Harry scooted back on James’ legs, as he sat on the grass. Laying back on his hands as he watched Harry undo his trousers very carefully. Harry unbuttoned daddy, pulling his zip down, as he reached in for daddy’s veiny, hard erection. Pulling it out of his trousers, and letting it flop about in the warm air. Harry smiled up at his daddy, looking mischievous again, and excited to have access to his new favourite thing.

Harry wrapped both hands around daddy’s hard shaft, ever so slowly Harry pulled back. His smile growing as he saw the vast amounts of precum coating his soft, squishy foreskin and tip. Watching as it peeled back like a beautiful flower. Covered in glowing strands of precum. Harry bent down and did something different, using his daddy’s willy like a lipstick, brushing his lips all over his cummy tip, covering his top and bottom lip in his daddy’s precum.

“Kiss me daddy”, he said jokingly.

But James wanted to do nothing more. Leaning forward and lifting Harry up in his lap, supporting him from behind with his legs. James slowly and romantically started kissing his boy’s cum covered lips. Feeling his erection pressing against Harry’s tummy as he tasted himself.

“Will you make daddy a promise?”, asked James, pulling away from their kiss.

“Anything daddy”, he said sweetly.

“Promise me, that every moment we’re at home, out here in the garden, snuggled up on the sofa together or in bed. You’ll never wear another stitch of clothing again”, he said, knowing Harry would never say no in a million years.

“Only if you promise the same”, he said, giggling.

James held out his pinky, and Harry locked his own with it. Making the unbreakable pinky promise to always be naked.

“And how about this, promise daddy. That if we’re at home, neither of us will ever pee in the toilet again”, said James, holding out his pinky again.

Harry locked his little finger with his daddy’s, as he looked a little confused.

“So where will we go now daddy?”, asked Harry.

“Anywhere you like. In the bath with daddy, on the floor, in my lap, pee all over me if you like. Even in bed. I don’t mind where you go, as long as you don’t go down the toilet, it can be absolutely anywhere else”, said James, grinning from ear to ear.

“Evennnn on the kitchen table?”, Harry asked, testing his daddy at his word.

“Yup”, James said, grinning.

“What aboutttt, in your shoes?”, he said giggling madly.

“Definitely!”, exclaimed James, quite turned on by that idea.

“On your dinner?”, Harry said, desperately trying to find something.

But James cocked his head and looked kinda curious at that suggestion.

“That could be fun. We could make a Harry and daddy pee soup!”, exclaimed James.

“Ok daddy, I promise I’ll never pee in the toilet again”, he said, smiling sweetly and wrapping his arms around James, not realising James was actually being completely serious about the soup.

“Now, how about we take your new toys inside and play with them?”, said James, excitedly.

“Yeah!”, exclaimed Harry. As he jumped up, his little willy flying through the air as he ran up the steps. Waiting excitedly for James to open the door, casually tugging on his little willy.

James got up, quickly kicking his shoes and socks off. Finishing getting undressed, he waved his wand and all of his clothes and Harry’s folded themselves into a single neat pile, as he waved his wand at the door and unlocked it. Harry running excitedly inside, as James put their clothes inside and grabbed the bag of toys floating just behind him. James quickly put the large dildo Isaac has given him for Harry to use on him, high in a kitchen cupboard, out of sight until he was ready.

James sat down on the sofa as Harry came running back in with his favourite little stuffed animal clutched in his hands. James suddenly finding that weird, which he found weird too. But he looked so cute, clasping the fluffy bunny toy to his chest as he ran towards him naked.

“Coco wants to watch us have sex daddy”, exclaimed Harry. Showing his young age, which James loved.

James reached out for him as he pulled Harry between his legs, he sat on the edge of the sofa with the bag of toys on the coffee table in front of them. James pushed his cock between Harry’s little thighs, playfully positioning his erection for Harry to get at. Which he did immediately. Reaching between his own legs and grabbing his daddy’s length, fingering a drop of precum off and into his mouth.

“Shall we see what toys we have?”, asked James.

Harry looked back at his daddy, nodding his head and smiling as he pulled at James’ cock, his little finger tip casually playing with the tip, occasionally the digit almost popping into his hole. James reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling out the special magazines first and putting them on the table. The front cover of the one on top grabbing both of their eyes, showing a man grinning from ear to ear with his young daughter in his lap, about the same age as Harry. His cock pushed through her little thighs like James’ was right now. Splitting her tiny slit as she looked down excitedly, grabbing daddy, while mummy knelt down and sucked her toes. James was so excited to look through every page of his new magazines. But right now, Harry was more than enough for him to play with. Harry pulled out the first toy for Harry, a pretty sky blue dildo, somewhere in thickness between James’ finger and his cock, and about six inches long with a slightly thicker end to hold onto.

“What does this toy do daddy?”, Harry asked curiously, as James pulled the other dildo out, this one slightly fatter and bright red, but a similar length.

“These are called dildos. Can you guess what you do with them?”, James asked, putting a hand to his tummy as he looked over Harry’s shoulder, holding the two small toys for Harry to look at.

“Dildos”, said Harry quietly. Making James smile as he repeated it under his breath.

“Do you play with them in the bath daddy?”, he asked.

“You can do, but you can play with them in any room. Shall I tell you what you do with them?”, he asked Harry.

Harry just nodded, staring at them. His young innocent mind having no clue what they were for. This was the make or break moment for James, if Harry didn’t enjoy anal, it would ruin it for him. He wanted nothing more than to watch his cock disappear at least a few inches inside his body. Trying out all sorts of positions, letting Harry take control. His imagination conjuring up the odd wild thought of going absolutely crazy on his little hole, fucking him so hard he screamed. But that was just for his imagination.

“Ok, keep an open mind. Just like with pee play, sucking your toes, playing with our willys. What you do with these is just as normal as all of that, and I promise you, a lot of fun. They go inside your cute little bum”, said James, looking at Harry to see his reaction.

Harry looked up, a little confused. Not quite understanding.

“Where in my bum?”, said Harry. His innocent mind not contemplating the thought of something going inside the thing where poo came out.

“Well, there’s only one place they can fit buddy”, said James, turning him round to face him.

James set the toys down, coming face to face with Harry as he pulled at his cheeks and gently sought out his little anus with his middle finger.

“Feel that, that’s your anus. When two boys have sex, this is the main thing, apart from your willy, that we have fun with. And if daddy can fit, he’d very much like to put his willy inside it later on”, said James.

His heart melted, as Harry smiled up at him. The thought of daddy putting his willy inside him brought him immense excitement. James kissed Harry, gently caressing his lips with his own. Trying to set a slightly romantic mood. Lightly petting with his boy as he reached into the bag for some lube. He pulled out the chocolate one, quickly popping the cap and squirting some onto his middle finger. James kept kissing Harry, trying to distract him momentarily, while he lubed up a finger. James squirted another load of lube on his lower back, right above his little crack, watching it fall between his cheeks as he quickly set the bottle down.

James caught a drip of lube with his finger as he pulled at his cheeks again. Teasing his little hole with his lubed up finger, coating his opening in the slippery chocolate flavoured lube. James pulled Harry tighter towards him, his erection sliding right up against his tummy as their bodies squished together. James looked over Harry’s shoulder and down to his target. He rubbed his lubed finger tip against Harry’s hole. Teasing it and hopefully giving him plenty of warning. Then he started applying a little pressure. Harry’s hands pressed into his daddy’s thighs, gripping them tighter as he felt the pressure increasing. His little toes scrunched up as daddy’s finger pressed harder on his ass hole.

“Ahhhhh hahaha”, Harry made sounds of discomfort which quickly turned to laughter.

James’ slippery lubed finger slid two inches inside Harry’s tiny hole easily, once he’d breached his little opening. James held his finger inside Harry, trying not to move it as he pulled away to look at Harry, wanting to watch his face the first time he penetrated him. Harry’s eyes were shut briefly with a sweet smile on his face. James pushed his finger a little deeper, inserting a little over three inches, watching Harry’s mouth drop wide open, his eyes opening and locking with his daddy’s. James smiled, seeing he wasn’t trying to pull away, no tears. Just a surprised look on his face.

James started pulling his finger back and thrusting it slowly in Harry’s anus. Watching as his smile grew and stayed. Harry leant forward, kissing his daddy, surprising James as he fingered him. James quickly kissed him back, his fingering naturally speeding up as his kissing did. The moment of passion taking him, finger fucking his little boy while they made out. His heart was happy, his dreams coming true. Opening up a life of fun and possibilities. Not to mention toys.

“This is fun daddy, it feels nice”, said Harry, pulling away from his daddy’s lips and looking behind at what he was doing.

James smiled, looking at Harry as he watched curiously. Wanting to stay in this moment forever. Suddenly Harry’s hand grabbed James’, guiding his hand and pushing his daddy’s finger in and controlling the speed.

“Do you want to try your own finger in there?”, James asked.

Harry looked at him, nodding excitedly. James pulled his finger out of his lubed up little tush and took his hand, guiding it to his hole. James grabbed his cheeks, pulling them wide open for Harry’s go. James watched in awe as his finger pushed straight inside, he didn’t hesitate for a moment. Harry dug his finger around his tight hole, wiggling it against the walls of his anus, loving the feeling.

“It’s so slippery daddy”, exclaimed Harry.

“That’s the chocolate lube, it makes it nice and easy to push things in your bum bum, because it’s so small”, explained James.

“Mmm chocolate, yummy yummy”, exclaimed Harry, doing something James never expected.

He pulled his little finger out, spying the chocolate lube on his finger. He shocked his daddy so much he almost cried with happiness, James watched as he sucked the lubed up digit he’d just pressed inside his own ass hole. Not bothered it seemed, about where it had just been.

“Can we try a toy daddy?”, asked Harry, excited, pushing his finger back inside own ass to cover it in lube again. Quickly pulling it out and tasting it’s sweet chocolatey flavour again.

“Definitely, we can put anything you want in there”, exclaimed James.

“Let’s take your new toys in the bedroom. It’ll be more fun on the bed”, said James.

“Ok daddy”, said Harry, smiling so sweetly as he walked towards their bedroom. Fingering his little fanny again for another taste.

James jumped up and grabbed himself a quick drink, excitedly downing several glasses of water to fill his bladder up for more fun later. He filled up a bottle for Harry, taking it along with his new toys to their bedroom. Finding his sweet little boy on their bed, leaning back against the headboard with a cushion underneath him, lifting his little bum off of the bed. Sending another finger between his legs to get another taste of lube. James tossed everything on the bed, placing Harry’s bottle on the bedside table.

“I want you to drink lots for daddy, to make you pee lots. Ok?”, said James, smiling down at his beautiful boy.

“Ok daddy”, he said sweetly.

“Oh wait, we left coco in the other room!”, exclaimed Harry, referring to his cuddly toy.

“Daddy will get him, stay there and finger your little bum”, said James, bending down and kissing him on the lips, tasting the chocolate lube.

James grabbed Coco and hurried back to their bedroom, seeing Harry had downed half of the water already in his bugs bunny bottle, making James smile. Bugs was one of the many muggle cartoons Harry liked, they had a muggle television, given their lack of things to do.

“Do you think Coco would like the chocolate lube daddy?”, asked Harry.

“Oh I bet he would, bunnies love chocolate”, said James playfully.

He climbed on the bed and crawled towards Harry, Coco in hand, hopping him along the bed towards Harry. He pushed furry little coco between Harry’s spread legs, pushing the bunnies face into his little boy’s ass hole. Making slurping noises and brushing his soft face against Harry’s hole.

“Mmm I think he likes it”, said James.

He hopped Coco up onto Harry’s thigh, hopping him along to find his little package.

“Ohh, maybe he thinks it’s a carrot”, exclaimed James.

He pushed Coco’s face into Harry’s little willy. Making him giggle, as the soft fur tickled his little boy goods. As James playfully pretended Coco was sucking his willy.

“Can daddy have a go?”, he asked, looking into Harry’s sweet innocent eyes as he took hold of Coco.

Harry nodded, and James didn’t waste a second. He came nose to nose with Coco. Pushing his face between Harry’s spread little legs, tonguing his chocolate flavoured opening. Feeling the slippery lube with his tongue, his tip pushing in a little further than it had this morning. Harry lifted his legs right back, holding them up under his knee as he dangled his toes right next to daddy’s face. Harry dropped his knees and rested his feet on daddy’s shoulders, seeing Coco was about to fall off of his tummy. He grabbed him and made Coco kiss daddy’s nose. Marrying up the most innocent childlike play, with tonguing his boy’s ass hole. His heart felt like it could burst.

James sucked his middle finger, having lapped away most of the lube with Harry’s help. Staring at his pink, wet opening. His wet finger tip teasing his hole as he stared passed Coco into his son’s eyes. James pushed, his slightly loosened hole allowing his daddy right back in. He stared at Harry’s face, while he slowly pushed his finger all the way inside him. So happy that at three inches or so, he hadn’t hit bottom yet. Harry’s face was one of utter delight, like nothing James had seen before on his face, and more than he could’ve ever hoped for. James quickly pulled back, almost popping his finger out, before ramming it back inside. Watching Harry’s eyes close in utter bliss, his mouth dropping open as his legs lifted into the air. His cute little toes scrunching and flexing to daddy’s touch.

James decided it was time for a toy, grabbing the smaller of the two dildos and the chocolate lube. He laid the toy along Harry’s little package, pointing the end that was about to go in his little hole towards Harry. James handed Harry the lube, with the lid open and ready to go.

“Squeeze a little lube on here, just in a straight line, about half way along. Not too much”, instructed Harry, smiling up at him as he aimed the bottle of lube at the tip of the dildo laying on his own package.

Harry squeezed hard, a little more came out than James would’ve used, but it made him giggle, so anything that did that was good in James’ book. The lube coated the cute blue dildo, as James rubbed it all over the toy, careful to keep the end he held dry for a good grip. The excess lube falling onto Harry’s little package, lubing his willy and balls up with chocolatey goodness. James rubbed the excess all over his little package, both of them giggling at how insanely slippery it made it all. Harry’s own hands coming down to play with the excess, while James scooped a little up and rubbed it against his anus.

“Can Coco help?”, Harry said, hopping him onto his thigh with his clean hand, staring down at the toy James was about to insert.

“It might be difficult for his paws to hold it properly, but he can watch!”, exclaimed James, as he took control of Coco, hopping him all the way down Harry’s leg and hopping off the tips of his toes. Crawling between the two lovers a few inches from Harry’s anus to ‘watch’.

“Now when I put this toy inside you, it will definitely feel nice. But there’s only so much room in your little bum. So if anything hurts, it’s important you tell daddy, ok?”, he said to Harry, prepping him as he wanted to test his limits and see how deep the rabbit hole went.

Harry nodded and smiled, understanding what daddy had said. James was so excited, dying to find out his physical limits, and to watch his expression as he inserted the toy. James rested his chin on Coco’s fluffy head, while Harry grabbed his legs and pulled them back. Putting him into James’ favourite position, seeing his little toes and face at the same time. James pressed two fingers into the crease of his boy’s cheeks. Spreading him open as best he could one handed, as he lined up the toy.

This was one of the most special moments James had been waiting for. As he watched the toy hovering at Harry’s entrance, it felt like time had stopped. He was so happy he’d met Isaac today, the entire reason he was about to insert a dildo into his little boy. Wishing he still had the camera he and Lily used to use to film their own fun in the bedroom. But James stopped hesitating, he wasn’t even sure how long had actually passed. But kids were impatient at the best of times.

Finally James watched the toy move, it barely felt like he was in control. His heart was racing as the slightly tapered tip made contact with his little opening. Harry felt the familiar pressure, like daddy’s finger, only the tip was a little thicker. James pressed hard, and he saw Harry’s toes reacted a split second sooner, realising the toy was already halfway in. The lube carrying it quickly into its destination the second it breached Harry’s anus. James paused, holding the toy in place and watching Harry’s emotions unfold. Lightly twisting the toy in his little fanny, his feet dipping down low enough for James to suck on. Grabbing half a row of soft, sweet toes in his mouth. Pulling his foot a little lower with his teeth as he pushed the toy in another inch. About four now easily nestled in his rectum. Feeling the resistance grow a little, as the thickness increased. Enjoying Harry’s toes curling up in his mouth. Sucking on them as he fucked his little hole with his first sex toy.

James broke with his careful approach, his emotions getting the better of him as he pushed hard on the toy. Inserting the last two inches so deep, his fingers pressed into Harry’s little cheeks. Harry’s legs bolted in the air as James smiled, watching his little toes spread out in sheer delight. His little face conveying things Harry didn’t even have the words for yet. James quickly reached around one of Harry’s legs, resting his arm on his little body as he gripped Harry’s little hardon with his index finger and thumb, steadily stroking it back and forth. Harry didn’t say a word, his face said it all with complete silence. James pulled back and rammed the toy back inside. Feeling it catch against something this time about two or three inches in, seeing the positive reaction as he hit Harry’s prostate.

“Oh daddy, daddy. You hit something inside me and it felt so good”, exclaimed Harry, no idea what his daddy did, but it felt good.

James changed his grip, knowing exactly where the prostate was. But he had no idea if he’d be able to find it inside Harry, until now. He aimed the dildo up as if he was aiming at his willy. Quickly thrusting the toy inside him at just the right distance, fucking his little prostate every second or two. Showing Harry the best kind of fun you can have with your anus, while he tugged at his tiny willy. Harry’s face was a look of pure pleasure every second James was fucking him. His little toes doing a dance in front of his face as they constantly went from spread out in every direction, back to scrunched up so tightly they might break. Until finally it happened, the consistent pleasing of the exact spot and tugging at his little willy, harry started having his very first orgasm.

James quickly pulled the toy out and got to his knees, replacing it with his finger as he beared down over Harry. Fingering his little ass hole so fast his voice started shaking. Hammering his finger at Harry’s prostate, literally feeling his little ass hole having contractions around his middle finger.

“Da-ddy. Wha-what’s that?”, Harry just managed to ask. His eyes closed, his voice shuddering as James fingered him through every moment of his orgasm.

James bent down, sucking his little sausage as he finished his first dry orgasm. His little arms falling beside him as it came to completion. Then suddenly Harry’s hard little sausage burst with life, not cum. But pee. The overstimulation of his little prostate has been creating the feeling of needing to go, and he felt like he could. But he’d been holding back. But his entire body had relaxed so much he lost control of his little bladder and started to void it all over himself. His eyes didn’t even open for the first few seconds, as his hard little sausage started firing an arch of piss up his own tummy, soaking it and his chest in hot fresh pee. James didn’t hesitate, after taking in what he was seeing, he bent down over his little sausage. 

Feeling his boy’s hot piss hit his cheek briefly, as he opened wide and allowed it to start filling his mouth. Harry opened his eyes finally. Staring down and seeing his daddy inches away from his willy. Realising what he was doing and smiling. James swallowed the first of his pee. Harry’s stream cascading all over his lips and causing it to splash back all over Harry’s own groin. Poor Coco even got splashed, as James moved over his willy and enveloped his little fire hose in his mouth. Harry felt the warmth over his own willy, as James’ mouth filled, it briefly became submerged in its own piss. The piss tasted weak, having been three times in as many hours or less, it was mostly water this time with the slightest taste. So James decided to have some fun with it instead, wanting to see Harry’s reaction. James let his mouth fill enough, pulling back from his little sprinkler and getting a face full before he moved away. Harry’s own package now completely soaked. James quickly brought his mouth up Harry’s torso and slowly spilled it over his chest. Cascading over his little nipples, while he ran his palm between Harry’s legs, making his piss go all over himself.

Harry’s bladder finally subsided, and with a huge smile on his face, as daddy was sucking at his wet little nipples. Rubbing his hand all over his pissy groin. Soaking his little frame in piss. Finally James moved up without warning. Pressing his piss soaked lips into Harry’s, sadly the taste wasn’t as strong as before. But the emotion was just as high, as he felt Harry kiss him back. Not once did he feel him try to move away, as his piss soaked lips connected with his. James ran his hand over his wet little package. It was already soaked, but he slid his finger down between his legs and pushed a pissy finger inside his ass hole. Gently fingering his for casual fun, as his wet lips smacked together with Harry’s. Finally both of their faces coming to rest on the same pillow, staring into each other’s eyes.

James was slightly tearful, but with a tinge of sadness as Harry didn’t cum. He had a feeling boys Harry’s age wouldn’t be able to. But he’d hoped. Still, if he pissed himself every time, that would almost be better he thought. James pulled his finger out of Harry’s ass hole, immediately bringing the hand up and gently caressing Harry’s cheek. One of the same fingers that had just been inside his ass hole, brushed over his soft skin. A sweet smile slowly growing across his face.

“What was that daddy? Before I peed”, Harry asked again, in an almost a drowsy state.

“That was your very first orgasm. One of many daddy will give you. It happens when you or someone like daddy pleasures your intimate little areas just right. It’s what daddy and Isaac feel when they fire milk into your mouth. But sadly you’re too young to make milk. But it will come, in time”, explained James. So happy to have given him his first orgasm.

“Did coco watch?”, asked Harry sweetly, a little smile growing as he asked.

“He did. He was very impressed with how much you took of that toy. Every inch. He watched you having your first orgasm with daddy. I think he might’ve got a little splashed though, when you peed on yourself”, said James sweetly.

James grabbed Coco. Hopping him between Harry’s legs and up to his face. Giving him fake little kisses from Coco, as Harry grabbed hold and rubbed his face against the soft, damp fur. James wrapped an arm around Harry, gently caressing his bare body as he stared into his eyes. His face pressed into Coco with Harry.

“Little Coco got a wet face. I think Coco’s going to get very wet while we play, I might even get milk on him”, said James, smiling. 

Harry was happy though, not bothered about his favourite toy being covered in pee or daddy’s milk.


	5. Bathtime

James and Harry laid cuddling on the bed after his first orgasm for about twenty minutes. Harry was still wet with piss, his little body having taken a dowsing from his lack of bladder control. The pair were so loved up they barely moved, except occasionally to explore each other’s bodies with their hands. James on three separate instances putting his finger back inside Harry. Even Harry put his finger in there too, playing with himself, and then pulling his finger out. Offering it to daddy, which he happily took. Sucking the sweet chocolate lube from his little digit. Giving him a naughty idea.

James grabbed the dildo that he’d used to give Harry his first orgasm. He brought it up between them and moved Coco out of the way. He pushed the toy that had been six inches inside Harry’s own anus, against his lips. Harry immediately smelling the chocolate lube opened up and let daddy put it in. James smiled as his little Harry sucked the lubed up sex toy. Loving how he didn’t seem to give it a second thought, just popping it in his mouth. His mind suddenly wondering how Harry would react to anal after his next poo. If he would make the connection and then be completely against it. But that thought quickly disappeared as James accidentally prodded the back of his throat with the toy, causing him to gag, quickly followed by giggling.

James pulled the toy away and chucked it behind them on the bed. Suddenly realising how good he would have to get at cleaning charms now. James wrapped his arms around Harry and passionately made out with his tiny mouth. Pressing his hard erection into Harry’s body, as he felt his little fingers clasping sweetly at his face.

“I can’t wait to put my willy inside you”, James said, as their noses pressed together, staring into his big green eyes. Playfully licking Harry’s lips.

“Do it now daddy!”, exclaimed Harry, his eyes widening in excitement as he jumped to his knees and climbed over James body, sitting his undercarriage right across his cock.

“As much as I’d love to, I don’t think daddy will fit inside you yet. We need to play with all the toys we got, make your hole nice and stretchy so daddy can fit as much of his willy in as possible”, said James, although it appeared to fall on deaf ears.

Harry stood over his daddy, grabbing his erection with one hand, while he spread his cheek with the other. James immediately brought his hands up to help Harry steady himself. As much as he knew it was too soon, he wasn’t going to stop any attempt if he wanted to try it. It would be a lovely sight just to watch him try.

James quickly felt his precum soaked tip pressing against the warm, lightly lubed entrance. Harry’s little fingers were literally trying to shove his soft spongy tip in his hole. James’ eyes almost popped out of his head, as he felt Harry’s tiny fingers smushing his tip against his hole, as he suddenly put all his weight on daddy and it popped inside him almost first go.

“It’s in daddy, it’s in!”, exclaimed Harry.

“I can see!”, said James, utterly stunned.

James just paused and stared at the incredible sight. Harry’s thighs barely looked twice as wide as his cock. His tip pushed inside his ass hole as his tiny genitals hung down. James had to fight with every fibre of his being not to flip Harry onto his back and pound his little hole until he came. But as Harry tried to lower himself further onto daddy, he hit a lot more resistance. His soft tip was nothing compared to the hard, erect girth of James’ shaft. As cute as it looked, it wasn’t very practical. But two things immediately came to the forefront of James mind. Worst case, if he couldn’t penetrate his boy fully, he could still cum right inside him. And give a nice hot, pee based enema after every visit to the toilet. And he was pretty sure that with enough play and toys, he’d be able to fit in no time.

Still, James watched for literally five whole minutes as Harry repeatedly fell off of his daddy’s erection. Each time getting back up and squishing his daddy’s tip back inside him. Before finally giving up, falling forward onto James’ chest. His tip still barely lodged inside his hole, as James wrapped his arms around his boy.

“Well done for trying buddy. I’m sure once we play with all of your new toys, I’ll fit inside you properly. Even if it takes a day or two”, said James, finding it the weirdest thing in the world to have to comfort his five year old boy for.

“Shall we have a look at the rest of your toys?”, asked James.

Harry shot straight up on James’ chest, pressing his hands into his body as his smile returned. Having forgotten there were other toys in the bag. He nodded excitedly as he sat in his daddy’s lap, rubbing his bare little bum against his erection. James reached over for the bag and shoved his hand inside, pulling out the first thing he found.

“Ah, now this toy is exactly what we need to make your little bum all stretchy so daddy’s willy can fit in there. This is called a butt plug, boys put it in their bums to stretch their holes bigger, so their daddy’s can fit inside”, explained James, holding up the thick black plug for him to examine.

“That sounds fun. But, if it’s inside me, can we still put fingers inside me”, asked Harry.

“Well, no buddy. It plugs you up. It stretches your little hole, so you can’t fit anything else in there. But you could wear it to bed, then it’ll stretch you nice and wide overnight. Then in the mornings we can pull it out, and daddy can put his willy inside and fill your cute little bum with milk”, explained James, Harry’s eyes lighting up at that suggestion.

James reached into the bag and pulled out the next toy, although it was packaged inside a box. But he could see from the packing exactly what it was. He quickly pulled open the box while Harry examined the plug. Pulling out the exciting beads, he couldn’t wait to show Harry this one.

“Check this one out, these are so much fun. Your mummy used to love these”, said James, dangling the string of ten anal beads in front of his excited looking face.

Each one was a different colour, they were quite small, but from the packaging it didn’t look like they were special ones for kids. Still, each bead was a good size, they wouldn’t go in easily, but he was sure they would fit with enough force.

“These are called anal beads. It’s like a game, they’re all attached to this long piece of string, and you’re meant to pop each bead in your bum one at a time, and see how many you can fit inside you”, explained James.

“That sounds fun daddy!”, exclaimed Harry.

He took one end of the string of beads and instantly popped a bead in his mouth. James had no idea why, but seeing him pop an anal bead in his mouth was so cute. But then it became very clear, as once again James’ heart soared with pride. Harry pulled the saliva covered bead out of his mouth, rising up on his knees over his daddy’s tummy and reached between his legs. Pushing the bead against his not-so-virgin little hole, and pulled the sweetest little face as he squeezed the first bead inside his anus.

“Did you just pop a bead in your anus?”, James asked, with a playful tone.

Harry grinned, nodding emphatically.

“Show daddy, scoot round and put your bum here”, instructed James, patting his chest so Harry put his bum nice and close.

Harry stood up and swapped round so he was facing away from his daddy. His eyes immediately locking onto James’ enormous erection. As always his tip glistening with precum. Harry squatted down over James’ chest, with nine beads hanging from his little butt. Laying on his front and putting his bum right in daddy’s face, immediately grabbing hold of the large cock in front of him to play with. James pulled Harry’s cheeks, impressed as he saw the string protruding from his sealed little hole. Still looking wet from their previous play. He pulled at the next bead in line, and watched as his little hole ballooned with the bead. Immediately Harry giggled, enjoying the feeling of the bead tugging on his insides.

“Do you like it when daddy tugs on it?”, James asked.

“Yeah. It felt really good daddy”, said Harry, not even turning around as he busied himself with James’ cock.

“Shall I push another one in?”, asked James.

“Yeah”, said Harry, severely muffled by several inches of cock in his mouth, nodding at the same time.

James paused for a moment, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy, as Harry’s little fingers playfully tickled his ball sack. His mouth enveloping the head of his penis, his little tongue teasing his tiny hole. Rocking it back and forth against his urethra. James finally composed himself, focusing on his little lover’s beads, playfully tugging on the one still inside a few times. James grabbed the dildo they’d used previously, pushing the tip inside Harry’s ass hole, pushing the bead on a little, inside his anus. Harry’s toes scrunching up as he reacted to the thickness of the bead travelling along his anus, his feet pressed into James’ sides. James dropped the toy and grabbed the lube, squirting a little on his opening, so the next bead got a coating as it went in.

Harry grabbed the next bead, spreading Harry’s cheeks with his free hand as he guided the bead to his lubed hole. He teased Harry’s opening with the bead, mainly for fun, but also to announce what he was about to do. James pushed the bead with his thumb, the lube causing it to shoot up his little crease away from his hole on the first go. Even more surprised now at how quickly Harry managed to push the first one in. But James grabbed the bead again, popping it into place and pushing hard with his thumb. Balancing the pressure he applied in the right place, watching as his little hole opened and allowed the bead in. Making him smile from ear to ear as it entered him.

He could feel Harry’s entire body reacting to the bead. His little willy pulsed against his tummy as he lay on his daddy’s chest. His little toes stretched out in all their splendor, as he felt a little nip on the head of his penis briefly. James grabbed the dildo and sent the second bead further into his anus manually, pushing it up to join the first one, Harry’s toes digging into his side again, as it slid through his rectum.

“Does that feel good?”, James asked again.

Harry slowly nodded, bobbing up and down on James’ cock. Feeling his mouth slowly pull away from it.

“One of them is pushing on my special spot daddy. The bit you played with when you made me feel all tingly. It’s so good”, said Harry, the constant pressure on his prostate feeling incredible.

“How many more beads do you think daddy can fit in there?”, James asked.

Harry thought for a moment, before answering “Two!”.

“Only two! Daddy thinks you’ve got room for at least six. Shall we make a bet? Whoever is closest, gets to do anything they want to the loser. Deal?”, suggested James, having something naughty in mind.

Harry turned away from James’ cock and smiled, nodding back at him.

“If I win I want to milk you into my bottom, and have Coco taste your milk daddy”, exclaimed Harry wildly, his little imagination turning James on.

“Ok, sounds fair. And if I win… I get to pee all over you. Mouth open, and you have to swallow a little of daddy’s pee. Deal?”, asked James, as Harry giggled ecstatically at the suggestion, but nodded his head in agreement.

“Good boy”, James said lovingly. Stroking his back.

Harry bent back down and continued busying himself with James’ cock. While James prayed silently that he could fit six beads inside him. He was pretty confident. Given that each one was slightly less than an inch long, so less in length than the dildo, but thicker in girth. James grabbed another bead, quickly lining it up with Harry’s anus. He did exactly the same as before, carefully and steadily applying pressure. Smiling as the third bead popped in. James inserted the dildo again, pushing the bead on to meet the other two, and then pushed hard so that the three moved along his colon slowly. Making enough room for three more. As James pulled the dildo back out, he noticed it had been more than halfway inside him. Meaning he’d pushed Harry’s limits even more. But more excitingly, he knew at three beads he’d practically already won.

The next bead went in easier, James noticing a little less resistance. He accidentally followed the fourth bead in with his thumb. Pushing it nice and deep with his fattest digit, to meet the others.

“That’s four! I think there’s lots more room left in your tiny hole. Do you?”, said James.

Harry shook his head, giggling with James’ cock pressing on the back of his throat. Causing the sweetest sensations for James. But he knew better, given he had an unfair advantage. But that was what made it even more fun, knowing he’d win. James quickly popped the fifth bead in, using his finger again to push it along. The fifth bead reconnecting with Harry’s prostate, making him feel all tingly again. James lined up the sixth bead, adding a little lube to the final one. Smiling as he almost felt like crying, his thumb pressed against the bead, as it slid in with ease. The lubricated bead easily slipped passed his opening and joined the other five. James shoved his thumb in. Pushing the bead against the others and sinking them another inch or so into his cavity. But he decided not to add anymore, not wanting to overwhelm him, and not quite sure where it was all fitting to be honest.

“Looks like I win buddy. That’s six!”, exclaimed James.

Harry bolted up and looked back in surprise, not realising how many his daddy had pushed inside him. So distracted and in love with his daddy’s cock. But as he sat upright, all six balls shifted around inside his rectum. Each one causing immense pleasure, especially the one perfectly pressed against his prostate.

“Daddy, they all moved inside me. It felt so nice”, exclaimed Harry, rolling off of his daddy onto the bed, lightly moaning as he squirmed on purpose, feeling the beads exciting the sensitive walls of his rectum.

James got to his knees and grabbed Harry’s ankles, he lifted them off of the bed and waved them around in the air, in every direction he could. Normally Harry would giggle and laugh, but he was so aroused and excited by the beads, his face just looked like someone in the throws of passion, having the best sex of their life. At least that’s what his cute little face was conveying.

“Let’s take some toys and have fun in the bath, yeah?”, said James, grabbing Coco as he got off the bed.

He walked to the end of the bed, grabbing Harry’s ankles and pulled him to the end by the ankles. James’ erect cock lay flat against his tummy, his balls smothering his tiny package, as James found himself visualising his enormous length inside his boy. James snapped out of it and bent down, grabbing Harry under the arms and lifting him into a warm embrace, feeling his head drape over one should as the beads were making him feel increasingly aroused. While the four spare ones dangled from his rectum. James carried him into their bathroom and set him down in the empty tub, normally James filled it first, but weirdly he just climbed in with Harry. Watching his little boy as he leant back against the curve of the bath with his legs spread. Playing with himself and seeing the looks of ecstasy in his little face.

James set Coco down on the side of the bath, putting him in a position where he could ‘watch’. As Harry suddenly became more aware that there was no water in the bath, nor any taps running, as James put the plug in. James sat naked, staring at Harry playing with himself, finding himself playing with his own cock as he watched. Wondering what the best way was to go about delivering his hot, full bladder over his little boy. James suddenly realised, instead of taking things slow with Harry, he was about to do the last thing on his list of things he was dying to do. Excluding full on penetration. James’ leg started jiggling against the side of the bath. The pressure building inside his bladder telling him he needed to go, soon.

“Daddy, why aren’t the taps on?”, Harry asked, pausing briefly between his little bout of self pleasure.

“Well, I don’t think we need any water to have fun in the bath. I had another thought”, said James, as he reached forward and grabbed Harry’s wrists, dragging him forward along the dry porcelain tub between his legs. His beads vibrating inside his ass hole.

“Get on your knees”, James instructed rather sternly.

“What are you doing daddy?”, asked Harry, as he stood in the bath and lowered himself onto his knees. His little heels digging into his bum as the four extra beads dangled between his legs onto the bath.

“Well, I won our little bet remember. Six beads in your little bum. Which means daddy gets to pee all over you, and you have to open your mouth all the way through”, said James, smiling from ear to ear and waiting for Harry’s reaction.

But he surprised James again. Instead of trying to barter or make some deal to get out of it. He just smiled. No arguing, no trying to back out. He just smiled and waited, a few seconds later voluntarily opening his mouth. James pumped his cock, he already had a raging erection, as hard as it was to manoeuvre when you peed, it helped it go further and harder. James couldn’t hold on any longer, as a burst of yellow hot piss burst from his cock. Firing vertically into the air and coming crashing down straight onto Harry, landing square on the top of his head and splashing all around him.

James paused his stream, holding his piss back for just a moment as he adjusted his aim, pointing his cock straight at Harry’s tummy. He released again and fired a stream of hot piss straight at his little boy, pounding into his bare white skin and sending a wave of urine up his chest. Harry’s eyes automatically closed as he felt it coming higher, James guided his stream perfectly to Harry’s open mouth. Spraying his face and the roof of his mouth with pee. Sadly Harry reacted and pulled his face away. Sending a little pee high into the air and crashing down into the bath behind him.

But instead of tears, Harry giggled so sweetly. Pee dripping down his chin as his little body glistened with urine. James’ carnal instincts suddenly took over, seeing how happy he was, and knowing the one thing he really wanted to do right now. James grabbed Harry hard around the back of the neck, pulling his face down onto his cock.

“Open wide for daddy”, he instructed, desperately holding back his urine.

Harry did as he was told, and a second later felt daddy’s pissy cock pressing into the back of his throat, causing him to gag lightly. James couldn’t hold it back any longer, as his stream erupted straight down Harry’s little throat. He immediately started coughing, spraying James with his own piss as he continued to go. Harry quickly tried to pull back, but James was ready and completely unwilling to let him go. Holding on tight, his hand gripping the back of his neck as he held his head there. James let go of his cock, leaving it resting in Harry’s mouth, wrapping his now free hand around the back of Harry’s head, lightly thrusting his piss stick in his mouth. Harry wasn’t voluntarily swallowing a drop, but his aim sent swathes of piss into his tummy. But just as much came spilling out of his mouth as he filled it over and over again with hot, strong piss.

Suddenly Harry’s hands pressed into his daddy’s thighs, desperately trying to pull away from the golden shower dowsing his throat. But James was having none of it, he was so aroused he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He kept going until every last drop was gone. Even when Harry started biting down as he tried to pull away, it only served to turn him on even more. Only letting Harry pull away when he felt the last of it dribble from the end of his cock onto Harry’s little tongue.

Harry flew backwards in the bath away from James’ cock, coughing and spraying James with a fine mist of piss as he fell backwards onto a rectum full of anal beads, the spare ones banging into the bath. He coughed and spluttered pee all over himself. James had peed so much, that every drop that had escaped Harry’s mouth, and that wasn’t currently soaking his skin, had created a tiny pool of yellow pee along the length of the bath. James patted a hand in his warm golden piss, and then wrapped it around his cock. Pumping his cock with his own piss, feeling the slippery sensations teasing his cock, he was only seconds from orgasm a moment ago. With a few wet pumps, James started spraying cum all over Harry. The first and second squirt travelled far enough to pound straight into his tummy. As he aimed the rest at his toes, watching two or three loads land on them perfectly. As the rest oozed out onto his cock as he kept masturbating. Smushing his cum and piss into his own foreskin while he watched Harry, finally he stopped coughing and James noticed a few tears in his eyes.

James wondered if there was anything he could do to his little boy that would make him even cry properly, let alone hate him, however briefly. But not even forcing half a bladder full of hot piss down his throat would do it. Harry saw James’ milk coating the head of his cock, the occasional lump of gooey cum spilling out as he kept pumping his cock. Harry got to his knees, crawling towards his daddy with his face dripping with piss. With only one thing on his mind, as he wrestled his daddy’s cock from him, shoving the juicy, wet and cummy tip in his mouth. Giggling as he squeezed daddy’s shaft, trying to yield even more cum from him.

After Harry had licked his daddy clean, he remembered several squirts of milk hitting him. Harry pulled away, laying flat on his back in the pissy bath, running his fingers along the squirts of cum decorating his pretty chest and belly. James saw something rather yummy that he wanted, seeing Harry’s feet pressed into the bath in front of him. Soaked in piss and cum. James grabbed an ankle and lifted his little foot up to his face, watching his warm pee trickling down the sole of his soft foot. James caught a drip with his tongue on his heel, hearing the sweetest giggle from Harry, as he traced his tongue up the piss soaked sole of his little boy’s foot. He felt Harry’s other piss soaked sole collide with his softening cock. His wet foot caressing his daddy as he watched him suck his toes. Enjoying the sweet taste of piss and cum, served on the best little bed of toes.

“Your mummy and I used to do this in the bath. Do you know what her favourite thing in the world was, when she was pregnant with you?”, asked James, smiling down at Harry’s happy little face.

“What daddy?”, he asked. Playfully smushing his toes into daddy’s balls.

“She’d lay back in the tub, like you are now. Her big beautiful pregnant belly on display with you inside. Then I’d pee all over you, while you were inside her tummy”, said James, reminiscing of his sweet filthy Lily.

“Did you have lots of sex with mummy?”, Harry asked naively.

“Lots and lots of sex, she was just as wild and adventurous as you. She even had girl friends from school who would sometimes join in with us. So daddy would get to play with other girls too”, said James happily.

“I’m wondering if I can have lots and lots of sex with your little bum. Those beads might have stretched your little rectum just enough for daddy to fit inside”, said James, tugging at the spare ones between his little legs.

“Pull them out daddy, let’s try!”, said Harry excitedly, not quite realising how much that might hurt. Each one acting like a little plug as it came out.

But James didn’t hesitate, he turned Harry so his back was towards him and had him bend over slightly. He grabbed the spare beads between his fingers and pulled the first bead up to his piss soaked anus. It was firmly lodged in there, James watched the bead ballooning around the tight skin of Harry’s anus. Before it finally started opening up and the bead started making its way out.

“Here comes the first one!”, said James excitedly, like Harry was birthing the beads. But the look on his face warmed James’ heart. He was clearly in some discomfort, but every second he didn’t feel pain, he had a massive smile on his face.

Finally, after slowly pulling on it for thirty, long, exciting seconds. The first bead popped out and clanged onto the bath. James sucked his thumb and pushed it against his little opening. Feeling how soft and pliable it felt compared to the first time his finger found its way in. James grabbed hold of the beads again, taking the one that had just been inside Harry and pulling on it. Noticing how warm it felt after having been inside him. James pulled the next bead along the length of his rectum. Each one having to come that little bit further as they sat deeper inside him. Each one grazing his prostate as it slid along, giving harry the briefest moments of intense arousal.

“If I’m really going to try and put my willy inside you, it might hurt a bit. I’ll have to push you down onto my willy and hold you there to try and loosen you up. Will you be a big boy for daddy, and try and manage the pain if it hurts, so I can keep going?”, James asked his delicate little boy. Hoping he’d say yes.

“Anything for you daddy. I bet it feels amazing”, said Harry sweetly.

James caressed his little cheeks, intentionally making then wetter with even more pee. James pressed both of his thumbs against Harry’s opening, pulling it open with both and sliding them in his stretchy little hole. Smiling as he watched the tips of his thumbs disappear side by side inside his boy. James felt the next bead with his thumbs, but didn’t push on it. Instead he pulled hard, seeing how far Harry’s opening would stretch. Trying to lightly simulate the kinds of pressure he was about to put on his rectum. James watched the soles of Harry’s feet crinkle up, as he scrunched up his toes as daddy pulled him open hard. His face grimaced slightly, but James couldn’t see it. Just the reaction in his cute, pee soaked feet as he tugged hard. James could see the next bead pressing against Harry’s rectum, the shiny lube covered ball glaring at him from between his thumbs.

“Do you think you’ll fit daddy?”, asked Harry, wincing again at the pressure James was putting on his tight little opening, realising he was testing him.

“Even if I don’t, we’ll have lots of fun trying. And the more we play with your bum, the easier it will get”, explained James happily.

James pulled away from Harry’s hole, and grabbed onto his beads again, tugging hard. After James’ brief little stretch of Harry’s anus, the next bead popped out effortlessly. The fourth came quickly also, then Harry’s hand reached behind and grabbed hold of the beads and pulled. The fifth bead popped out easily, as James grabbed his hand and stopped him pulling the last one out. He lifted Harry to his feet, with the trail of beads hanging between his little legs.

“I want you to push the last one out for daddy, like you were going to the toilet. No pulling”, said James, staring up excitedly into Harry’s eyes as he stood in front of him looking back.

Immediately Harry knew what daddy meant, his own little hands clasped onto his sweet bare cheeks. As he spread them wide open, giving daddy the best view in the world. His little hole naturally opened up, as James saw the last bead he couldn’t resist tonguing his little opening. Feeling the hard bead against his tongue as Harry giggled. His hole contracted and sucked the bead back.

“Daddy! I can’t push it out if you lick it!”, exclaimed Harry.

Harry pushed and pushed. James watched every beautiful second as his little boy birthed the last little bead from his anal canal. He didn’t look away for one second as it popped out of his little anus. Firing back and landing in daddy’s lap, followed immediately by the cutest little fart. As a little trapped wind escaped, along with a little chocolate lube dripping from his hole. James clasped ahold of his little cheeks, pulling them wide and submerging his tongue between them. Trying his best to force his tongue inside his lubed, stretchy hole.

James quickly pulled his tongue away, and teased the tips of two fingers inside his hole. Gently penetrating it with the thick girth of his two fattest digits. James pushed them inside his son, feeling an inch pop in quite easily. He gently turned Harry in the bath, feeling his wet, piss soaked feet brushing against his cock as it lay in his own mess, along the cold length of the bath. James pressed his free hand into Harry’s tummy to steady him, staring up into his eyes as he sent his two fingers deep inside Harry.

Harry’s toes scrunched up, digging into the cold, wet porcelain bath. His mouth dropped open, but it wasn’t immediately clear what he was feeling. Pain, pleasure, a mixture of both. James’ fingers stretched him passed the girth of the beads, passed the dildo. They weren’t as long, but two fingers side by side stretched him more than anything else so far. But the pain didn’t get to him in the slightest, probably because the pleasure took over. James plied his bare sides with kisses as he held onto his tummy, slowly fingering his sweet little rectum. Pushing his fingers deep inside him. Feeling the tightness of his anus around them as he stretched his little boy.

Just as James was thinking about pulling away and trying something much bigger inside him, Harry did the sweetest, and most arousing little thing. He grabbed Coco, the fluffy little stuffed bunny who had been watching from the side of the bath, and started rubbing his soft furry nose against the tip of his hard little penis. James could instantly see Harry was close again, to another dry little orgasm. Something that made him incredibly happy to provide such a thing. James continued fingering Harry, his little eyes closed as he concentrated on rubbing Coco against himself. James focused his fingering on Harry’s prostate, feeling his weight increase as he leant more into Daddy’s hand. Feeling himself about to burst, only sadly, not with cum.

Finally, he climaxed again, for the second time in his young life. James kept on fingering, but turned all of his focus to Harry, and feeling through his little orgasm with him. Almost all of his weight shifted, he lost control of his legs. Almost falling face first onto the bath. James felt his entire body convulse two or three times, as Coco’s nose stopped brushing against his willy, and he fell to the bath, rolling right through daddy’s pee. His little body fully gave way, and James guided him down. Harry collapsed into his daddy’s arms, looking like he’d passed out from the pleasure. James’ fingers fell out of his ass hole, both his arms wrapping around Harry as his head flopped over his shoulders. His naked little body pressed against daddy’s, and suddenly his little bladder let out what tiny amount of pee it had left. He wasn’t even sure if Harry realised he was doing it. But he just felt a warm, wetness grow against his own tummy. As Harry’s willy pressed against it and released a little pee. The stream slowly trickling down his body and warming his crotch. James could feel the warm, fresh pee coating his balls as they pressed against the bath.

“Was that nice?”, James asked his little boy, cradling him in the bath.

His little head just nodded lightly on his shoulder, a little smile growing across his face. While his toes scrunched up and gently brushed daddy’s cock, as it rose between his legs and caressed his body. James suddenly focused his mind back on the one thing he’d been dying to do. Wondering if Harry’s relaxed state would be helpful. Either way, the thought of fucking his little boy in this post-orgasmic semi-unconscious state, was a huge turn on for him.

James teased his opening with a finger again, seeing how he reacted to yet more penetration after having just had an orgasm. But he just lay there in his daddy’s arms, lifeless and happy as James sent the length of his finger through his rectum several times. James felt his own cock pressing into the hand caressing Harry’s bum, as he fingered him. His hard length standing to attention, almost like it had a mind of its own. James pulled his finger out and reached down to the bath, running his hand through the cold piss that coated the length of it. James then pumped his own cock with the slippery pee, masturbating lightly to make himself slightly lubed up, given that the actual lube was still on their bed. He repeated the process several times, the feeling of his piss soaked cock slipping through his fingers was turning him on so much he worried he might cum again. Having literally lost count of all the orgasm they’d shared. Normally needing some downtime between them, but James could keep going and going with Harry.

James turned his head towards Harry’s, brushing his fingers against his little cheek. Stroking his sweet face with his piss soaked hand, planting a sweet, innocent kiss on his wet cheek, sweetly kissing and tonguing at their piss, as he lay there smiling. James then focused his mind, a wave of confidence and determination flooded through him, as he grabbed his cock with one hand and spread Harry’s cheeks with the other. James pressed the tip of his cock between Harry’s sweet little cheeks, feeling his own fingers that we’re spreading him open. James brushed his piss soaked tip against his little hole, painting it wet with pee, hoping it would make things a little easier. Then he suddenly felt Harry’s little fingers come to help. His head rose off of his daddy’s shoulder, with the biggest smile spread across it. His little fingers grabbed daddy’s shaft, smushing his tip against his ass hole and easily finding its way back in. James’ soft, pliable tip sunk into Harry’s bum, warmed immediately by his welcoming little rectum.

James moved his hands now that Harry was actively trying to spear himself on his daddy. James wrapped his massive hands around Harry’s tiny frame, enveloping his little shoulders as Harry held onto his. James pushed and pulled hard, feeling Harry trying to push himself down onto daddy at the same time. James could feel his tight little rectum at the tip of his penis, holding itself closed to his penetrating girth. But unlike the fun they had earlier when Harry tried daddy on, after only a few moments of trying this time, Harry’s rectum relaxed. James pulled hard on his shoulders, and several inches slid inside Harry. Lubricated only by piss.

“Daddy Daddy! You fit!”, exclaimed Harry ever so sweetly.

“I do!”, replied James, more shocked than Harry realised. But the happiest he’d been in years.

Harry lost his footing as his feet rubbed against daddy’s thighs, falling to his knees and another inch or two squeezed inside his rectum. James grabbed Harry under the arms, his giant, by comparison, sized hands wrapped around his little frame. Holding him like a doll as he leant back on his length. James looked down between Harry’s legs, seeing his sweet excited little package, and just below, his thick, veiny cock several inches inside his little rectum.

The pair suddenly locked eyes, staring at each other at the same time. James pulled Harry forward into a loving embrace. Their lips met and Harry giggled. Feeling his daddy inside him, the pressure on his insides causing a little discomfort, but a lot of pleasure. Their lips smacked together in a passionate exchange of saliva, James wrapped his hands around his little boy’s hips. Trying his hardest to push him down further, feeling the walls of his rectum gripping his cock tightly. As James hit about six inches, he felt Harry lift off. Pulling at every inch of his cock with his hole as he pulled away from the depth inside him. As three or four inches came away, Harry felt a release of pressure, James pressed hard on his thighs and shoved him back down. Sending another inch inside him. Amazed at how much his little boy could take. Almost every inch was inside his little man now.

“Ahhhh Daddy, it hurts a bit”, said Harry sweetly. Not asking him to stop. But talking through what he felt.

James didn’t stop, he kept kissing Harry sweetly. Trying his best to multitask as he fucked his little boy slowly. Feeling himself building another orgasm with such little effort. Harry kept lifting off as the pressure got too much, it was the slowest thrust in history. But James could feel his cock stretching Harry out. Doing everything so slowly was such a turn on for him. Taking it at a pace Harry could handle, whilst pushing his limits to the max.

Things sped up a little. As more pleasure replaced pain and pressure. Harry realising each time he lifted off just right, his daddy’s tip brushed against that special spot inside him that made things all tingly. James wanted nothing more right now, than to flip Harry onto his front and bury him face first into the pissy bath. Taking full control and pounding his little hole. But he remembered what Isaac said, and he didn’t want their first time together to end in tears and hatred.

James took a softer, almost romantic approach. Nuzzling into his neck and plying it with kisses, teasing his bare skin with his tongue, as he slowly fucked Harry. He held onto Harry with one hand, as he ran the other down his naked chest, teasing his little nipples with his fingers and enjoying the soft touch of his smooth skin. James playfully tugged at his hard little willy a few times, stroking it between his fingers as he kissed Harry and felt a smile grow across his lips. James felt himself just a few slow, hard thrusts away from filling his little boy’s hole with cum. James wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist, gripping him tight as he pushed him down onto his fat, throbbing girth. James spotted one tiny tear trickle off of Harry’s cheek, but he didn’t say a word.

Harry clasped his little hands to the back of daddy’s neck, staring down between his legs as he saw several inches disappearing inside him. James felt tears forming in his own eyes, of pure happiness. He bent forward a little to sniff the top of Harry’s head. Gone we’re the sweet innocent smells for now, replaced by the smell of sweat, sex and mostly piss. Harry dutifully lifted himself off of his daddy each time the pressure became too much. His girth sliding out of his tight hole, the lubricant of piss almost entirely absorbed into his rectum now. Leaving a drier fuck than when they started.

James finally felt himself one thrust from cumming. He gripped Harry tightly under the arms, leaning him back just a little, as he lifted his little boy off and pushed him back down again several times, as fast as he could. He saw Harry wince slightly, the increased speed and determination causing a little discomfort and pain. But he was doing as his daddy asked, and managing the pain, keeping quiet. With one final push, James finally came. He pulled Harry down as hard as he could, sending almost every inch of his cock inside his rectum, as the first hot spurt of cum pumped and flowed through his veiny length. Travelling the shortest of distances as it started coating Harry’s rectum with hot, fresh cum.

James pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around his little body and hugging him tightly. Partly to feel close to him, but also because he didn’t want him lifting off until every last drop had come out. Harry and James could feel every pulse of cum travelling along his hard length and painting his tiny insides. James smiling as he took his son’s anal virginity.

“You’re daddy’s big boy now”, he said softly, kissing Harry on the cheek, as he felt one final squirt of cum exit his cock.

James wrapped his hands around Harry’s thighs, looking over his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around daddy’s neck. He slowly lifted him off of his softening length, sliding his cock out of Harry’s stretched little hole. He felt the tip of his penis gripping his opening as it finally popped out. Instantly a wave of cum followed. Every drop billowed out of Harry’s gaping little hole, warming James’ cock as it coated his own package. The couple lay exhausted, more mentally than physically, Harry in his daddy’s big arms. As his stretched and decimated little opening started to temporarily close back up.


	6. Welcome To The Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter with some new 'faces' :) I hope you really enjoy it, it's one of my favourites I've written so far.
> 
> I will be moving onto the section of this fic that the title actually refers to soon. I just got a little carried away with starting up these two cute lovers. There will be one more chapter after this. Then we will be visiting the screaming shack :)

After James and Harry spent an entire week, truly discovering each other’s bodies, met Isaac and realised the limits of Harry’s little body. It was the day Isaac had asked them to come visit him. To show how good Harry had gotten with the toys he gave them, and to film and photograph their fun for a magazine. And much to James’ pleasure, Harry had naturally gained an interest in daddy’s bum too. Making good use of his tiny hands and the large dildo Isaac had gifted them.

It was incredible how far things had progressed in such a short period of time. But when you didn’t have a job to go to, or school, it was easy to spend every waking minute having sex with each other. No chance of being disturbed, no obligations, and by the end of just week one. Practically no limits. Neither of them had worn as much as a sock since they arrived home from the sex shop a week ago. Their entire house smelt of nothing but piss, as did they. They’d shared one bath together since discovering their bodies that wasn’t just piss play. Harry had gotten rather obsessed with piss, and loved the smell and taste. So whenever James suggested they take a bath. It either didn’t happen, or it was one of just piss.

James woke first that morning, gazing beside him he saw his little boy laid out naked, fast asleep. The soles of his feet pressed together, his little legs spread open and his tiny package on display. They didn’t have any coverings on the bed, they’d gotten wet so often James had just lit a fire to keep the room warm overnight, and gotten used to sleeping in a damp bed. He cleaned it quite regularly, but it never stayed dry for long, having become their primary toilet now. Or at least the floor around their mouths and bodies, which became the toilets. Also, Harry had lost control of his bladder at night now. Often emptying it in the bed whilst he slept.

The only thing separating the two lovers in their bed, was little Coco. Harry’s cute little brown bunny, his favourite stuffed animal, which Harry refused to let James clean. He went everywhere with them, he got covered in just as much cum and piss as Harry did. Harry had taken to putting Coco in his mouth and sucking on his fur at night. Tasting piss and cum, adding saliva to the poor stuffed toy, making it practically another sex toy for Harry.

James laid on his side for a few minutes, smiling from ear to ear as he took in the wonderful little sight before him. Watching his bare naked chest rise up and down with his breathing, wanting to live in this moment forever. But he couldn’t resist his little boy, stretching a hand out over his tummy. Gently caressing his bare skin to try and wake him gently, but he didn’t stir.

James ran his hand up and down his tummy, across his chest, teasing his little nipples. But even as he went further south he still didn’t stir. Stroking his little willy between his fingers didn’t wake him. James enjoyed himself for a few minutes, playing with his unconscious little body. Suddenly wondering how much more he could’ve gotten away with when Harry was asleep, before they’d become so familiar with each other. After even the sweetest little blow job didn’t wake him up, James knew one thing that definitely would.

James laid on his stomach, kicking his legs up behind him as he laid his head on Harry’s little chest, staring up to his face, waiting for him to wake. As he gripped the thick, protruding end of the butt plug, that had lived inside his little rectum every single night, stretching him out for another day of fun. James tugged hard on it.

Harry’s body convulsed, as his bare feet kicked out and he woke with a smile on his face. That sweet, still new moment of realisation setting in every morning they woke up together. Remembering how his life had changed and the thoughts of all the fun things they would do together rushing through his mind. Their mornings had unofficially developed a routine already. Which this particular morning started unsurprisingly by James feeling a brief splash of wetness hit the back of his head, as he smiled into the sleepy eyes of his little boy. Harry immediately began to giggle as he saw his daddy smile.

James lifted his head and turned to face Harry’s groin, his face still pressed into his little boy’s chest. Only now he was staring down at his excited little willy, rock hard and aiming straight at him. Completely hands free. He barely had two seconds to take in the sweet sight before him, including the cute wet streak of fresh piss trailing from his groin, up his tummy to the point where it hit the back of his head. Before his boy’s tiny bladder erupted with force.

The hot, golden stream shot towards his face. Quickly shooting up his little frame, before gaining enough power to hit James in the face. His piss spraying all over him for a moment, until the stream steadied and went straight into his mouth. They’d both started drinking huge amounts of liquids right before falling asleep every night. The only problem with Harry doing that, was he usually emptied his bladder straight into the bed in the middle of the night. But this time, he’d held onto every last drop. Which was currently warming them both and providing James with the sweetest taste.

James swallowed every last drop that found its way into his mouth. Until his little stream slowed and crawled along his tummy, until it was nothing more than a cute bubbling trickle from the end of his little willy. What came next was possibly the highlight of his day, although it was hard to pick just one thing every day. James would work his way down Harry’s wet tummy, then once he’d lapped every drop of piss from it. He’d climb on top of his little boy head to toe, burying his face in his wet little groin. Seeing to the mess he made with a constant smile on his face, while Harry grabbed the throbbing erection dangling over his face and sucked at his cummy tip. Teasing the folds of foreskin with his little tongue, waiting for daddy to clean him up in the sweetest sixty nine.

Next though came the epitome of their little morning routine. Something that made James’ heart throb. His love and excitement for Harry soared. As Harry himself had gotten to love the taste of piss so much, he would drink his own and daddy’s. Not to mention he loved the strongest pee in the mornings. So much so, that James had to go slow, so he didn’t spill any. Harry wanted every drop of his daddy’s pee in his tummy. They’d found the perfect position for James to deliver his morning drink.

James finished lapping at his little boy’s package, as he got up over Harry and turned to face him. His eyes lit up with excitement as he watched James assume their feeding position. In James’ mind, he loosely compared this act of love to breastfeeding. Nurturing his little boy with his hot, fresh bladder full of piss.

James lifted Harry up a little, propping his head up on a pillow as he straddled his tiny frame. Harry’s hands both gripped around daddy’s shaft, peeling back his foreskin to reveal his spongy tip. Harry’s source of all happiness. He opened wide and James shifted his hips a little, seating his cock in his boy’s open mouth against his little tongue.

Now came the sweetest bit, as Harry’s hands grabbed his daddy’s. His little fingers wrapped around James’ thumbs, holding on tight as James stared into his little boy’s eyes. About to start the slow, warm flow of urine. Just like clockwork, James let go, and started to slowly fill Harry’s mouth. Then came the first cute little squeeze, as James paused. Harry controlling his flow by squeezing his thumbs.

The cutest little noises emanating between James’ legs. As Harry slowly swallowed the warm mouthful, nursing his daddy’s tip in the process, seeing the odd drop around his lips and hearing the sweet sounds of him swallowing. Harry loosened his grip, and James continued peeing, Harry playfully opening wide. Letting daddy see his cock nestled in his mouth, as hot pee flooded it, the sweet sound of his mouth filling. Feeling the rush of urine and the abrupt stop again as Harry squeezed.

Harry turned his head to one side, trying to stop himself giggling and failing miserably as he sprayed pee all over daddy’s thigh, soaking his own face in the process. James’ cock slid across his cheek, wetting the other side as he smiled down at his giggling little sex toy. James let a little pee go, adding to the playful little scene before him. Watching it spray over Harry’s face, wetting his hair and tiny ear.

“Daddy! Don’t waste anymore!”, exclaimed Harry, looking up at James all serious. Grabbing his daddy and shoving his willy back in.

“As long as we have fun with it, it’s not a waste”, said James, lovingly caressing his wet cheek with the back of his hand, as he filled him up again.

“Do you remember what we’re doing tonight?”, James asked his piss hungry little chap.

Harry squeezed his daddy’s thumbs and swallowed, shaking his head as he let go, and so did James again.

“You remember that nice man we met? Isaac, the one who gave us all the fun toys?”, asked James.

Harry nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Feeling a little pee escape his lips as he did so. Squeezing daddy’s thumbs again and slurping and sucking to try and save every drop.

“Well, he wanted us to go back and show him how well you were getting on with your new toys. Does that sound like fun?”, asked James.

Harry turned his head to one side again, as James’ cock sprung out of his little mouth. Staring at his daddy with a smile on his face.

“Will we have sex together?”, asked Harry, clearly excited by the idea.

“I think Isaac mainly wants to watch us having sex together. But I’m sure he’ll want to play with you too”, exclaimed James. Excited at the thought of another experienced person sharing his boy.

“Yay. Double milk! Do you think he will like pee too?”, asked Harry happily, as James reinserted his cock into Harry’s mouth and continued to go.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. But we should ask him before doing anything. After all, I can’t use magic in front of him. So any mess we make might be more of a problem for muggles”, explained James.

After filling up on their morning loads, James and Harry moved onto their next seemingly routine bit of fun. Removing Harry’s plug and enjoying an intensely romantic session of deep, well lubricated anal sex. There hadn’t been any tears at all over the last few days. Now Harry had gotten used to his daddy’s length and girth, not to mention how stretchy he was now thanks to regular plugging. They often stayed in the missionary position. James loved dominating Harry from it, being able to control all the force he used on his little boy. But more often than not they would finish another way. Usually with Harry sat in James lap, cuddling and kissing as James slowly fucked him to completion. Enjoying the warm sensation of his load spilling out of Harry. Followed by Harry dutifully lapping up every drop.

Once their less traditional morning routine was done with. Something that could be considered partially normal then usually happened. As Harry went to watch muggle tv. Enjoying the same cartoons as many other kids did, while daddy made breakfast and did whatever he needed to do. The only differences now, was they were both of course naked the entire time. And while Harry watched Scooby Doo or Thundercats. He wasn’t playing with toys or sitting quietly, transfixed to the tv. He was playing with himself, masturbating, fingering himself. Sometimes even using his little dildos. Their lives had changed dramatically over the past week. But thankfully, all for the better.

James certainly didn’t mind sitting with Harry and watching cartoons now either. Mainly because Harry couldn’t keep his hands off of him now, or his feet. They’d sit on the sofa every morning watching cartoons after breakfast. Some little appendage was always playing with daddy, either casually stroking him or laying back on the sofa with his little feet in his lap. Caressing daddy’s cock with them. Sometimes he’d even sit in James’ lap, his cock buried inside him. Not even having sex, just enjoying the sensation of his daddy being inside him.

James wasn’t surprised that they were almost through the several bottles of lube Isaac gave them. Hoping he would be happy to supply them with more either for free, or for some other kind of payment he thought. James had tried to start saving the lube, hoping to only use it for anal sex, given the vast size differences. But unfortunately a lot of bum fun with Harry required it. Whilst it was a lot of fun with the lube, it might start getting expensive if they couldn’t work something out.

The morning and afternoon went fairly quickly. They stuck to their usual routine of lots of messy sex. Pee play, toe sucking and one of James’ new favourite things. Fisting. Which he’d enjoyed with Lily, although Harry’s tiny hand was so much more fun. After Harry was more than comfortable with things, James got him to put his fingers and eventually entire hand, wrist and part of his arm inside him. Harry loved every moment. To James, there were few things more amazing that gazing between his legs and seeing his little boy wrist deep inside him.

It was getting closer to the time James had agreed to be at Isaac’s shop. And after reluctantly agreeing to a bath, and even more reluctantly agreeing to wear clothes again. They set off towards the store for an evening of fun. James purposely left what lube they had at home, in the hopes of getting some more freebies.

As James and Harry approached the door to the sex shop, they both started feeling excitedly nervous. James scooped Harry up into his arms, smiling and staring into his eyes as he felt his butt plug pressing against his arm. He could see Harry was excited, but so much had happened between them over the past week, that Harry’s brief bit of fun with Isaac was like a distant memory. And little did they know, but it wasn’t just Isaac waiting to meet them.

James went to open the door, but it was locked. He tried to look through the tiny gaps of the blacked out windows. But couldn’t see anyone. James knocked quietly on the door, but clearly Isaac had heard him trying to get in. The door unlocked and swung open, and there was Isaac, greeting them both warmly with a smile. Clearly not wearing anything under the comfy looking robe he had on.

“Welcome welcome, come in. So good to see you both. There’s always a part of me that wonders if people will show up the first time. But I’m so glad you did”, exclaimed Isaac, ushering them inside and locking the door behind them with several heavy duty locks, drawing a thick black curtain across the door to block out any light and prevent anyone looking in.

A dim lamp illuminated the counter where they had first got to talking properly. Isaac quickly lifted Harry onto it and took off his robe. Revealing he was indeed completely naked underneath.

“Now, there was one or two things I didn’t mention when I booked you in for this fun little photoshoot tonight. Hopefully, you’ll find them both utterly thrilling. However, if you’d rather not go through with it tonight, I would be happy to rearrange our shoot for another time. But, and this is an exciting but. Through that door, isn’t just a bed and a camera waiting to take lots of fun pictures. But my wife and children are here to watch, help out and play too. Along with another young family like yourselves, here to pose for photos. I’ve spoken to them and told them all about you, excluding names of course. And they’re more than happy to share the room with everyone and have fun together. Everyone will do individual family shoots, and if everyone’s happy to do it, we might do a group shoot too. But either way, we’ll have lots of fun, and there’s lots of boys and girls to play with”, said Isaac, revealing the situation with a smile.

Thankfully, the idea sounded incredible to both James and Harry. James hadn’t given much thought to any other sexual partners until recently. But flicking through those special magazines that Isaac had given them had awoken something deep and dark within. To Harry, he was weirdly sociable given that he’d spent his entire life locked away in a small house with his father. The idea of having sex with other people thrilled him immensely. Which also pleased James a great deal. That they could share themselves with others.

“I’m guessing from the smiles and excited looks you’re giving each other, you’re happy to proceed?”, said Isaac, receiving two very positive nods.

“Wonderful, and can I just inquire as to the fun you’ve been having together? Did you have a good week?”, asked Isaac.

Harry nodded his head wildly, smiling and staring from Isaac to his daddy.

“Stand up”, said James, which Harry did so obediently.

James pulled the back of Harry’s trousers down, revealing the butt plug Isaac had given them, firmly lodged in his little rear. Isaac grabbed hold of the thick end protruding from his bum, giving it a playful but firm tug, smiling at Harry as he enjoyed the sensations.

“I couldn’t be more proud of my little guy. He’s taken to everything so well. Almost no tears, he’s a little expert already”, explained James.

“Lovely. And Harry, has daddy put his willy inside you yet?”, asked Isaac.

Harry nodded excitedly, “Seven inches!”, exclaimed Harry.

“I honestly don’t know where it goes, my cock just vanished inside him. He takes it easier than his mother did. But then we never spent an entire week having anal sex from morning until bedtime”, exclaimed James.

“That’s not all either. He only takes the big dildo now, we’ve got up to eight beads at once. He sleeps with the plug in. We have the most passionate and exciting anal sex, at least three times a day, on top of everything else. And I doubt this will shock you, but hopefully it’ll be a nice surprise. But my wife and I used to enjoy playing with our piss, any chance we got. Thankfully, Harry inherited the same fetish, we haven’t peed in a toilet since before we met. I wake up every morning, and this incredible boy is waiting hungrily for the contents of my bladder”, exclaimed James, listing off the impressive list of accomplishments he’d achieved with his five year old in a week.

“Wow. Just wow. Harry, you are the perfect little boy, I can’t believe how quickly things have gone. And trust me, everyone back there loves playing with pee too. My family, and the others. Wow, I’m so excited to introduce you to everyone. I was worried this might shock you, but after all of that now I’m not so sure. But I just want to warn you, my wife and daughter are both heavily pregnant, and my daughter’s age might surprise you, given her condition. But she’s very happy, we all are. But we’ll get to know everything about each other very soon”, explained Isaac.

With that, Isaac pulled Harry’s trousers back up and lifted him down from the counter. Taking Harry’s hand and leading him through to the playroom. With James following excitedly behind. As the door opened, light poured out from the room, causing their eyes to adjust after the dimly lit shop. Isaac closed the door as Harry showed a few nerves, grabbing his daddy’s hand, slightly overwhelmed by the number of naked people all staring happily at them. James just stood there in awe at the eight naked people, every one of them attractive to him. Even the dad of the other family. Their eyes darted around the room, taking everyone in. Both of them becoming immensely drawn to two people in particular. Isaac’s wife and daughter standing side by side, hand in hand and both very pregnant. But the shocking thing was the daughter’s age, at most James guessed she was ten. And when James really looked, his wife didn’t seem much over twenty.

“Everyone, this is James and his son, Harry”, said Isaac, introducing them both. As a few of them said hi, everyone smiling at them like they were all best friends.

“Now, no one will blame you for forgetting names, there’s a lot to remember. So don’t be afraid to ask each other, even if you forget more than once. It’s an easy thing to forget in such exciting circumstances. But everyone here is new, no one has met before, but feel free to play with anyone. This is an open sharing space, play with whoever you like”, explained Isaac, as he began introducing his family.

“Harry, James. This is my eldest son, Theo, he’s eleven”, said Isaac.

“Hi”, said Theo happily, giving a cute little wave, standing naked next to his family. His willy so hard it rode up his tummy.

“This little guy is Noah, he’s a big boy now. Four last week”, said Isaac.

Amazingly none of them were shy. But given what they all did on a regular basis, that wasn’t surprising once you got to know them.

“That leaves these two beautiful, heavily pregnant girls on the end. This is Olive, my daughter. She’s nine, and this is her granddad’s”, said Isaac proudly, indicating the baby she was carrying was fathered by her grandfather. James’ eyes bulging briefly that she was a year off what he predicted.

“This is my lovely wife, Lila, twenty two and heavily pregnant with another of our babies”, said Isaac, caressing her bump and giving her a kiss.

He gave his wife a pat on the bum, which seemed to indicate something else. She took her daughter’s hand and walked to James, as the two boys walked over to Harry. All four of them began slowly undressing them, at first at least. Just to make sure they were comfortable with everything. As the boys undressed Harry, they found his butt plug, both of them having a playful little tug at it. Twenty seconds later, that was it. Everyone was naked.

“Now, over here on the bed. We’ve got another little family who aren’t quite as new to the fun that is family incest, as James and Harry. But we only just met recently, so they’re completely new to sharing”, said Isaac.

He took James and Harry over to the other family, neither of them shy about being naked in front of others. As they smiled at the sprawled out family across the big double bed. There was yet another pregnant belly of the wife or girlfriend of the couple. But they also had a young daughter on the bed who looked around Harry’s age.

“This is Sam and Olivia. And this lovely little thing is Poppy, she’s four. Sam and Olivia have been enjoying little poppy since before she could walk. But until now they haven’t shared her with anyone else”, said Isaac, introducing the other family there for the photo shoot.

“The little girl is almost the same age as you Harry, why don’t you say hello?”, said James, trying to push Harry into meeting the young girl on the bed.

Harry smiled and nodded. James grabbed him under his bare arms, lifting him onto the bed and putting him between the mum and daughter. Immediately the mother’s hands were all over Harry, stroking his thigh and running a hand down his back as she briefly introduced herself. James felt like he’d just fed his son to a bunch of sex hungry lions. But Harry couldn’t have looked happier.

“I can’t believe what’s happening. It’s incredible. I have so many questions, I’m so excited to find out about you and your family Isaac, they seem incredible”, said James.

“Well, ask away. To you and Harry, we’re open books now. We want to become the closest of families, we share absolutely everything with people who are the same as us”, said Isaac.

“I’m just intrigued by everything, your wife is twenty two and on baby number four. Not to mention her first ‘baby’ is eleven. How did that even happen? And your daughter, pregnant at nine, I didn’t think that was even possible!”, exclaimed James excitedly.

“Eight! She fell pregnant before her ninth birthday”, said Isaac, so full of pride.

“And you’re not the first to think or ask any of that. I am quite the lucky man. From what she told us, young Olive started having her period, but didn’t tell us. She knew what it was, but apparently it was so light she didn’t think it worth mentioning. She stays with her grandad once or twice a week, and they always have sex. Then a few months ago, she started showing, and that was that”, explained Isaac, with a smile on his face.

“Amazing. But how do you know she’s pregnant with his baby? And not say yours? I assume you cum inside her”, asked James.

“Well, that leads back to my wife indirectly. You see, until we found out she was pregnant, neither I nor Theo had cum inside Olive’s vagina for a long time. Theo hadn’t at all. But for her granddad’s fiftieth birthday, we gifted the role of fathering her first child to him. Even though she was only five at the time, we stopped cumming inside her vagina, so that whenever it happened, we’d know it was his”, explained Isaac.

“Incredible, and how did that lead to your wife and how lucky you’ve been?”, said James, smiling.

“Well, I started dating Lila when I was eighteen. She was only ten at the time, and she fell pregnant with Theo almost right away. And whilst her family were very happy for us, we just thought it would be nice to offer Olive’s first baby to him as a thank you for being the best father-in-law”, explained Isaac.

“Wow. Just wow. So many more questions! I don’t think you’ll give me any answers that won’t lead to more. But I do have one other I have to ask. How on earth do you keep it a secret. I mean, Lila being pregnant so young, now Olive. They must need to see doctors and when they give birth, hospitals. How have you avoided attention all this time?”, asked James.

“You’re right, I’m afraid this answer will lead to many more exciting questions. And the crux of it is, we’re incredibly lucky. Lila’s father is the village’s doctor. He delivered Theo, and all of our kids. He even delivered little poppy over there. We also homeschool our children, so given Olive’s condition, she doesn’t really go out. But happily half of the village have had photo shoots in this back room, so you are becoming part of something much bigger. There’s a whole community of us here, who get together and have lots of ‘sleepovers’. We help facilitate breeding between families to ensure happy healthy offspring. My Theo is about to become a father in the next few weeks. It’s the most wonderful place in the country to live”, Isaac revealed the village’s dark, exciting secret. James couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he’d never been so excited in all his life.

James looked back to the bed, seeing Harry was fitting in very well. He was flat on his back with the pregnant young mum between his legs, her face buried in his little package. While the daddy and Poppy watched either side as mummy had her fun. 

“How long have they been playing with their daughter?”, asked James, curious.

“They were a little shy when we first talked, but from the sounds of it, their main reason for getting pregnant was to have something new to play with. I think they started very young with her”, said Isaac.

“Wow. That’s incredible. That little girl’s probably had more sex than I have. And you said everyone’s into pee? I can’t believe that’s so common”, said James.

“They have sex every day, you’re probably not wrong”, laughed Isaac.

“Pee is actually a very common fetish in our little circle. Especially if you start very young. We started with ours very, very early also. And the main problem, or benefit in many ways, of starting so young. Is they can’t tell you when they need to go. So you end up getting lots of nice surprises. You’ll be down there with your face buried in their warm little crotches, and suddenly they start filling your mouth with pee. There’s not much choice, especially if you don’t want to make a big mess. Although that can be so much fun too”, said Isaac, grinning happily.

“Wow. I wish I hadn’t waited so long!”, said James.

“Oh not to worry, you’ve got many many years of fun ahead of you. And I’m sure you and Harry will both have other little ones to play with. If you stay in the village long enough, you’ll get to meet everyone, and many families end up joining together. Like me and my Lila. It’s so great knowing you all share the same, tastes. Shall we say. And you’re more than welcome to babysit for us when Lila and Olive give birth. And of course by babysit, I mean take them and do as you please. Two newborns will be a handful, especially as Lila will have to nurse them both, we’ll take any help we can get!”, exclaimed Isaac.

“Oh Harry would love that, I’m sure of it. As will I. Wow, I’m so glad I came into your shop last week. It’s changed our lives”, said James, suddenly getting rather serious.

“But, do they really like being played with? That young I mean”, asked James.

“Oh absolutely. I mean, don’t get me wrong. There’s occasional tears. Especially when you break their hymen. Girls of course. But they love it, they just feel the body heat and the tingly sensations. There’s nothing that bonds a baby with their parents faster, than having their little feet gripping your neck as you slowly and softly tongue their intimate little folds. Their tiny hands wrapped around a finger each as they hold onto you. It’s so special. The only time you really get tears is when you use fingers. But it’s so much fun, and I quite like when they cry, but I’m weird like that”, explained Isaac, James just smiled and looked curious.

James suddenly felt the touch of a small hand on his bare bum. He turned and looked down, seeing Olive looking excitedly up at him. Before he could say a word, he felt both her tiny hands pull at his cheeks. Her little tongue diving between them, searching out his ass hole and finding it quickly. James immediately send a hand behind, instinctively grabbing the back of her head and pushing her face in harder. Instantly regretting his move, wondering if he’d overstepped. But her little hands pulled away, her nose buried between his cheeks. With that and her tongue she stayed where she wanted. Pulling him closer as she wrapped her hands around him. He could feel her little bump pressing into the backs of his legs, realising that turned him on more in that moment, than feeling her warm wet tongue at his ass hole.

“Olive is quite forward, as you can see. She’s a lot of fun, there isn’t a shy bone in her body. I’m thankful I can say that about all of my children”, said Isaac, watching happily as Olive pulled away and briefly fingered James’ ass hole, as she stared up into his eyes. A man three times her age. Then she quickly took his hand and led him back into an armchair, pushing him into it and kneeling between his legs that she spread open.

James found himself automatically brushing the cute blonde girl’s hair back, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Like pools of pure happiness staring up at him, as he felt his cock connect with the back of her throat. James stroked her hair, wanting to grab her head with both hands and fuck her face. Weirdly he felt more awkward stroking her hair, than her father watching him get a blow job from his little pregnant girl.

James heard the sweet sounds of his little boy giggling, almost forgetting he was there, along with everyone else. He looked over to the bed and saw the mum taking turns with her daughter between his legs. While the dad had moved down to Harry’s head. James smiled, looking a little surprised as the man was kissing Harry, making out with his little lips while his wife and daughter sucked him off. Then he smiled again, watching as Harry received a new cock in his mouth. James could see it glistening with precum, something he knew would make Harry happy. The man stroked his little boy’s cheek as Harry opened up and took the stranger’s cock in his mouth. Grabbing it with both hands and suckling on it like a breast.

Suddenly James’ attention was drawn back to the young girl between his legs. Clearly she wanted his full attention, noticing he was staring over to the bed, she playfully bit down on his cock. His eyes snapping back to her big beautiful blue pools.

The second Olive had his attention, she pulled herself back up to her feet. Pressing her hands into his thighs as she climbed into his lap. His hands immediately lending a hand, wrapping them under her arms and helping her up. Olive got to her feet, standing with her legs spread, her feet on the flat arms of the chair and her cute little bump now at his eye level.

Isaac suddenly appeared next to the bump, his hands caressing his daughter as she stood there over James.

“Please, feel free to do whatever you like with her, and my boys. Nothing is off limits. Put your hands, tongue, cock wherever you desire”, said Isaac, giving him permission again to do whatever he liked. As he himself spread his daughter’s cheeks and plunged his tongue between them. Playfully tonguing her ass hole for a few fun moments.

James surprised even himself with all the things he could’ve gone for first. He placed his hands on the girl’s baby bump. So curious by something so seemingly impossible. Her skin was so soft, he couldn’t quite believe a baby was growing inside something so small. But he found it incredibly arousing. Even more so as her little hands came up and dwarfed his, encompassing his as he caressed her smooth tummy.

“I had a lot of sex growing up, but none of the girls I was with looked like you. Nor were they so tiny”, exclaimed James, as he started plying her bare bump with kisses. Almost romantically, like she was his daughter. But he’d only known her several minutes. Not that you could even count those really.

Before James even had time to consider what to do with Olive, he suddenly felt another warm pair of hands gripping his thighs. A warm mouth enveloped his cock. By the time he’d pulled away from little Olive’s bump to stare between her legs, he felt something that he hadn’t felt since his lovely Lily was alive. As he gazed down, his heart raced at the sight of cute little Theo five or six inches deep. His cock was currently being warmed by his throat, clearly practiced in this particular act. But already tears were streaming down his cheeks. Not unhappy tears, just ones that came naturally from having a thick cock in your throat.

“Theo! It’s my turn to pick first! You and Noah went first last time!”, exclaimed Olive, whining like a kid would. Only it was over who got to fuck the new man first.

And just like any good parent would, their mum intervened. Only it wasn’t your typical intervention of a mum tearing an annoying brother away from his sister. James watched the beautiful sight, almost in slow motion. As Lila grabbed Theo under the arms, slowly yet sharply pulling him away from his little sister’s claim. James watched a rather large amount of spit soak his own cock, spilling out of Theo’s mouth, as the spit strings went on for at least a foot and a half. Theo giggling to himself as he fell onto his bare bum in fits of laughter, saliva hanging from his chin.

“I shouldn’t be telling you how to share properly Theo, you’re the oldest, wait your turn. Let your little sister have her fun, play with your brother”, said Lila sternly.

Theo smiled, looking at Noah as he sat patiently. Watching his sister with James. But Theo rudely, yet welcomingly interrupted his viewing, reaching over and wrapping his hands around Noah’s soft, smooth little arches, pulling him across the floor a small ways by his bare feet. The only thing stopping Noah’s little bum sliding over the wooden floor was Theo’s groin. As their little undercarriages clashed together. James was entranced by the two boys, equally aware of the attention he should be giving Olive. But thankfully she was watching too, for now.

Their little willies clashed together, Noah immediately reached out. Grabbing his big brother between his fingers. His small hand making even Theo look big now. Although Theo did seem quite large for his age, it was hard to be accurate, but he looked close to four inches. Theo then did something James didn’t expect a young boy to be interested in giving, grabbing his little brother’s ankles and pulling his cute, soft feet right up to his face. The sweetest moment of passion spread across Theo’s face. He started kissing and teasing the soles of Noah’s tiny feet with his tongue. His little toes scrunching up in pure delight at his brothers touch. Clearly enjoying himself, as he tugged his big brother between his legs.

“Oh, he’s only doing that to annoy me”, said Olive scathingly of her big brother, sliding down James’ front and into his lap. His hard erection sandwiched between his own stomach and Olive’s baby bump.

“Noah loves when I play with his toes, it’s our favourite thing. Theo hardly ever does it to him, I play with Noah’s every day”, said Olive crossly, weirdly annoyed at her brothers engaging in a little toe sucking. But he wasn’t surprised. It was just how kids were, only the subject matter was slightly different.

Olive cutely crossed her arms and laid them on her bump, staring down at James’ penis emerging from between them both.

“Don’t let him upset you”, said James sweetly, as he caressed Olive’s bare back with his hands. Her little face looking up to his.

“Brothers and sisters always fight. But you all share something so special. I’d love for my Harry to have a big sister like you to suck his toes. We love toes!”, exclaimed James.

“Do you like sucking Harry’s toes?”, Olive asked with a smile.

“I do! I love his toes”, exclaimed James playfully. Running his hands all over Olive.

Olive jumped out of James’ lap and parked her cute little bum on the large, flat arm of the chair. Instantly putting her feet onto James’ lap, her arches wrapping around his thigh as she presented them to him.

“I love playing with my feet. I used to suck my own toes every day, but my baby is getting in the way now, it’s difficult. I can’t wait until I can reach them easily again”, said Olive, rubbing her belly as she stared at her feet.

“Wow. They are beautiful. They look yummy too. I bet everyone likes playing with them for you”, said James, smiling. Staring at the gorgeous, pristine little toes. Neatly trimmed and perfect in every way.

“Daddy loves cumming on my toes, and making me clean them with my tongue. But as I can’t reach them now, he gets Theo and Noah to lick one foot each”, said Olive happily.

“Mmm that sounds yummy. I hope I can have a turn too!”, exclaimed James.

As he took the lead, taking a turn now without any cum. Just her immaculately soft toes, running a hand down her little thigh and lifting one leg into the air. She grinned and wiggled her toes as he stared at them closely. Guiding them up to his face. He stopped to admire them close up for a moment, but quickly moved onto kissing the underside of her toes. Doing it so softly, almost romantically he made out with her little toes. Tonguing the sweet gaps between and brushing her soft toes against his upper lip. But he quickly moved onto full on toe sucking, taking every single toe in his mouth. His warm, flat tongue spread across the underside of every toe, his mouth bursting with cute little piggies. Their eyes connected and he felt his heart flutter as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Olive flexed her toes in James’ mouth, her scrunched up little sole pressing on his lower lip. She moved her other foot into play for some fun, stroking the underside of her free foot against James’ thick, hard shaft. She pressed her toes to his cock, stroking him up and down, pinning his cock against his tummy as James felt the first flash of Isaac’s camera.

“Just ignore me, forget the camera is even here. Just keep having fun and I’ll work with whatever you give me”, explained Isaac, smiling as he watched James suck his daughter’s toes.

James paused, as one particular question flew to the front of his mind, as he felt the urgency of his bladder demand it. He pulled Olive’s toes out of his warm mouth, giving her bare, cute little sole a lap with his tongue. Smiling as he glanced at her glistening toes.

“What’s the situation with making a mess? Are there certain things we shouldn’t do in certain places? For example, Harry and I both came with rather full bladders, and I’m about to burst”, exclaimed James.

“No real exceptions, do whatever you like, wherever you like. On whoever you like. Just try not to hit the walls. If anything gets damaged or soaked beyond cleaning, the people I take these photos for will reimburse me”, explained Isaac.

James just smiled, as he looked at Olive. Playfully kissing down the arch of her foot, keeping eye contact with her the entire way down to her soft, smooth heel.

“I need to pee, would you like to have some fun with that?”, James asked, feeling so strange to be asking something like that of a young girl he’d just met. But the feeling quickly turned to one of giddy excitement.

Olive nodded excitedly, a smile growing across her cute little face, as her gorgeous big blue eyes lit up. Clearly her two brothers had heard too, as he heard the scramble of two young boys as they appeared at the foot of the chair. He suddenly felt two very warm, bare crotches sat across his feet, as the two brothers hung onto his knees with excited looks on their faces. James could feel their warm, hard little packages pressing into him. Noah’s little face was peering excitedly over James knee, as his little face rested on top.

“We do teach them to share, especially piss. They’re normally very good at it. Lila and I share with them in much the same way every morning. They love pee!”, exclaimed Isaac, snapping a picture of all of his kids lined up to receive.

Olive climbed out of his lap and onto the floor with her brothers, squeezing between them and parking her cute little baby belly between the gap of his legs.

“Is it safe to drink pee when you’re pregnant? My wife was always reluctant when she was pregnant with our boy”, asked James.

“Lila drinks it every day, has done since she was incredibly young. Her dad used to bottle feed it to her. We have three healthy little pee hungry children. We’ve never been concerned, as long as the pee is healthy and you don’t have a bladder infection for example”, explained Isaac.

That was all the approval James needed, staring down with a huge smile on his face, as the three siblings stared hungrily at his cock. Their faces all pushed together, Theo and Olive both squatting down a little to match Noah’s shorter height, all three cheek to cheek with their mouths open and waiting. Three little tongues poking out excitedly.

“Could you get a before and after shot for me, from your point of view?”, asked Isaac, handing him the camera.

“Brilliant, take two or three. Always good to take more than you need”, said Isaac, as he gave the camera to him.

It looked incredibly expensive for such a small back room sex shop, but then the people he was sending the photos to probably provided all of his equipment James thought. He aimed the camera down, capturing all three of their excited faces, clinging onto his knees as they waited patiently. Clearly used to being photographed in such a way, doing several sweet faces for him, tongues lolling out, lips pursed together, mouths wide open. All very comfortable being photographed, not like most kids who sometimes shy away from cameras, clearly they’ve been shoved in their faces, and no doubt groins, for their entire lives.

He handed the camera back to Isaac with a smile, as the happy siblings stared at James’ cock. Mouths open, licking their lips and waiting happily to receive a warm dousing of some complete stranger’s urine. Again, something they were very used to given the work their father did. Isaac moved around the chair, hovering behind James so as to not put him off, and to get a great angle as his kids received a golden shower.

It took a few moments for James to feel comfortable doing what everyone was waiting excitedly for him to do. He could pee on command for Harry at home, comfortable in their own surroundings. But he’d been here ten minutes at most, and already, three kids were knelt in front of him waiting to be pissed on. His bladder hesitated longer than he would’ve liked, but it was incredibly common with strangers. Not that he was used to this situation, but all of them were.

James aimed his cock straight at Olive’s beautiful open mouth. He could see her back teeth her mouth was so wide open. Her brothers pressing their cheeks hard to hers, clearly each desperate for the first lashing of piss. James felt like he heard the first click of the camera above him, taking the first few photos, before he even realised his stream was shooting out hard. Straight at Olive’s cute little face.

A wave of hot, strong piss crashed across her face. Not a drop of it landing in her mouth at first, just soaking her face and dripping all down it. Every drop that fell from her cute little chin landed squarely on her baby tummy. She fought to keep her beautiful blue eyes open, all three little faces in front of him fighting for a taste. James quickly corrected his aim, filling her mouth like some overpriced carnival game. Watching as her cute, half smiling little face tilted back to hold onto the mouthful, hearing the sound of her mouth filling echoing around the room. It quickly filled, she didn’t have the biggest mouth, what with being nine. But as her tiny lips closed over the mouthful, his stream bashed into her face, soaking it again as he quickly aimed to the right a few inches.

He didn’t want to leave little Noah till last, making big brother Theo wait his turn. The increasingly excitable four year old opened wide. Moving his gaping little mouth to match the path of James’ stream. As his piss began to fill his tiny mouth, his attention drifted momentarily. Theo began impatiently flicking his tongue at the pissy wet spots on his little sister’s face. Kissing and teasing James’ piss with his tongue, impatiently wanting a taste. Both of them grinning excitedly and quickly sharing a kiss with Olive’s piss soaked lips.

Little Noah’s mouth filled a lot quicker than Olive’s. Practically half the size. He pursed his little lips and swallowed with a sweet little shudder. The strong, slightly overpowering taste perhaps a little too much for his liking, but he smiled nonetheless, even through James briefly battering his face as he did to Olive’s. Keen to leave his mark over all three of them.

James guided his piss hose of pleasure back across Olive’s face. Catching her and Theo making out. Their tongues connecting just as he soaked them both in piss. Surprisingly Theo didn’t break away to guzzle down his share, the brother and sister continued making out. Like some passionate lovers who hadn’t seen each other for a month. Every kiss and flick of their tongues coated in hot piss, taking an opportunity to mark his targets a little more. Peeing all over their cheeks, even in their hair. As Theo finally broke away as James fired his fresh, hot piss straight at his ear.

Theo quickly adjusted himself, opening wide and sticking his tongue right out. He almost climbed up James’ lap, as he laid his pissing tip on Theo’s tongue. Firing as hard as he could at the back of the boy’s throat. Watching his expert behaviour as he didn’t struggle in the slightest. Hearing his mouth fill with the smallest gap in his lips. Feeling his top row of teeth lightly biting down on his tip as he closed his mouth to swallow.

James saved the last of his load for sweet little Olive, who looked desperate for more, and she was drinking for two. He pulled his cock from Theo’s mouth, reluctant to let James go, resulting in a stream of hot piss firing straight up his little nose and catching him square in the eye  
before he could close it. Theo coughed and spluttered a little, rubbing his pissy eye as James went back to filling Olive’s mouth.

Olive saw James just gaze in her direction and her eyes lit up, a smile grew so wide across her face, she didn’t have time to open her mouth before piss came crashing across her lips. But they soon opened up. James could feel his load coming close to the end, he partially filled Olive’s mouth as she tilted her head back again, not waiting to fill it this time before guiding his stream all over her face. Aiming straight up, pissing up her nose and all over her beautiful mousey blonde hair as she fell back onto her bum. Her hands spread out behind her, stunned slightly as James made a beautiful mess of her pretty little face. James finished his load all over the cutest face. He shot to the edge of the chair, dumping the last all over her cute little belly, flicking his cock and shaking himself off over her unborn child.

Before James could even consider playing with the mess he’d created. Olive’s brothers were all over her tummy. Kissing and licking at all the pissy wet spots. Olive sweetly put a hand to the back of Noah’s head and stroked his hair, as her little bro licked her tummy clean. But James’ attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. He couldn’t believe it himself, but he gazed over to the bed as he heard his little boy’s plug being removed and the sweet little giggle that followed. The dad was sat back against the headboard with Harry kneeling over his lap as the mum pulled his plug out.

Sam, the dad, his cock was dripping with lube. Which it seemed little poppy was in control of, as she squirted some in the palm of her hand and coated Harry’s little bum, sliding two or three fingers inside his gaping hole. Clearly daddy Sam had plans, and everyone was helping.

Poppy grabbed her daddy’s cock, he looked a similar size to James. She clearly was used to doing this with daddy and mummy, as she crudely guided daddy inside Harry’s opening. His spongy tip easily sliding in the stretched hole. Two seconds later, Sam’s hands were wrapped around Harry’s thighs, as he pushed the little boy down on his length. The lube carrying every inch inside Harry’s well worked in rectum. The dads face lit up with surprising delight, as did the mum’s.

Isaac finished taking a few snaps of his boys cleaning up Olive, and quickly went over to join in with the new scene on the bed. Taking close ups of Sam’s cock disappearing inside Harry. As if by magic, every inch vanished with each push. Harry dutifully lifted off like the good boy he was, just as quickly Sam shoved him back down.

After just a quick glance at the fun his boy was having, his attention was yanked back to the cuties in front of him. Missing the ten, long minutes Sam fucked his boy. Finishing inside his ass hole, leaving every last drop inside him. Keeping it warm for his daughter to felch from Harry’s ass hole, who was just a year older than her.

Theo and Noah had lost interest once they’d suitably cleaned all the flavour from their sister’s pregnant belly, her chin, cheeks and flat chest. Going back to busying themselves with each other. Several of Noah’s tiny fingers were knuckle deep inside Theo’s ass hole. As Theo laid on his back masturbating, legs spread and feet dangling in the air. As he licked the sweet salty taste from his own lips.

Olive clasped her hands around James’ thighs, lapping at his still piss soaked cock, staring down at the top of her head. Seeing her hair soaked in his piss, her little head stinking of it so sweetly.

“Mummy, can I have the lube please?”, Olive asked so sweetly, preceded by the most satisfying sound of her lips sucking and smacking at his cock as she lifted off. Delaying the realisation of what Olive had asked for.

“Here you go sweetheart”, said Lila, handing her little girl the nearest bottle of lube.

Olive awkwardly climbed back into James’ lap, resting her damp thighs on his own. Staring up into his eyes with the cutest and most innocent look on her face. Which in the current context said to him, I want you to fuck me now.

James’ throbbing, wet cock was the only thing separating their tummies. Olive squirted some strawberry flavoured lube in the palm of her hand. Setting the bottle aside and coating both hands with it. She stroked each hand in turn along the length of James’ cock. Pulling it back as she bathed it in lube against her baby bump, coating it in the lube before wringing both of her tiny hands around his slippery cock.

Olive rose up on her knees a little, lifting her gusset over James. Guiding his cock to her bald, puffy slit with one hand, as her slippery fingers clasped around his neck. Olive brushed his slimy tip against her soft lips, splitting them with his cock and guiding it further back. Until she felt it hit her sweet opening, leaning forward ever so slightly and lowering herself onto the stranger’s cock. Taking him inside her for the first time of what would become thousands.

Olive wrapped both of her hands around James’ neck, smiling and staring deeply into his eyes, as she lowered herself onto his entire length. Sweetly biting her lip as James brushed her g-spot with his cock. He ran his hands all over her back, feeling wet spots where the piss had dripped from her wet head of hair. Olive pulled herself up James’ length with her hands tightly clasped around his neck. As he wrapped his hands around her shoulders. His thumbs teasing into her armpits as he forced her back down. The look of a sexually experienced girl appearing on her nine year old face. As true pleasure emerged as they began to fuck slowly and hard.

Olive had strong control over her cunt muscles, squeezing herself around his cock hard as she lifted off. Certain exercises she’d been doing since becoming pregnant were paying off. James ran his hands down her hot little body. His thumbs crossing over her slightly raised nipples, as his hands came to clasp her butt cheeks. Pulling hard at them every time she dropped onto his length. After a few times, James had his rhythm down, and after the fourth or fifth spread of her cheeks. He slid the entire length of his middle finger, completely dry, inside her ass hole.

Her grip tightened around his neck as her back arched and her baby belly bulged in front of his very eyes. Her mouth dropped open as her beautiful blue pools for eyes opened wide with tears forming at the edges. But she didn’t want him to stop. Made obvious by her continued thrusting and happily leaving his finger where it was. Shortly and sharply fucking her little tush as she fucked him.

“Is that ok?”, James asked, wanting to make sure Olive was comfortable with what he was doing to her. Suddenly wondering if she was merely obedient, and told not to make a fuss.

But Olive smiled, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded and grinded herself on James’ cock. Wiggling her little body around in his lap, both cock and finger stimulating her little holes. James reaffirmed his touch, fingering her ass hole fast as he pulled her closer, kissing her open mouth and starting the sweetest make out session. Most ironically finding that their kissing felt to be the strangest thing they had done so far, even over pissing all over her. Wondering if kissing might be something special that Isaac and Lila kept private. But he wasn’t worried, having been given freedom to do anything to anyone, he was sure they’d say something if kissing was forbidden.

Funnily enough, half the people in the room seemed to be kissing. As James gazed excitedly around the room while he rested his head on Olive’s shoulder for a moment. Sneaking a quick look without her seeing.

Daddy Sam was sharing an equally passionate kiss with his little boy. Harry bouncing up and down in his lap slowly as they kissed. So immensely proud of Harry sharing a bed with three strangers and Isaac taking reems of photos. He expected Harry to cling to him like a second shadow and be rather shy. But it was like he wasn’t even there.

The two brothers and and their mum were having equal amounts of fun together. Clearly they spent a lot of time having sex, Isaac and Lila training them well. As little Noah laying on his tummy, his cute little feet waving in the air, giving James a good look at his sweet bum. He had his face and several fingers busy around his big brothers crotch. Licking his balls and fingering his ass hole, while his mother jerked him off and made out with him. Like it was the most casual thing in the world to them.

Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the cutie in his lap. As she forcefully pushed him back in the chair and stood up, half stepping over him and standing with her side to him. Olive spread her cheeks, giving James a sweet smile over her shoulder as she squatted down over him. He immediately grabbed his cock and aimed for the new target. His cock was still covered in lube, enough to carry him happily through the length of her rectum. James helped support her little pregnant body as she awkwardly sat on his cock. He’d never fucked a girl in this position before, but he was curious to see where it was going.

James put his legs together as Olive came down on his cock. She paused as she felt his tip touch her sweet little ass hole. While James worked his tip in and felt an inch or two slide easily inside her.

Olive’s hands came back to James’ shoulders as she slowly lowered herself onto his entire length sideways. Taking every thick inch inside her rectum. James’ mouth opening in awe at the tight, warm hole enveloping his entire cock. His hands helping support her impressive efforts under her arms.

“Daddy likes this position for when we watch tv, so he can see every bit of my body and play with it”, said Olive suddenly, explaining the strange but pleasurable position.

James could see why he liked it. His cock just resting inside her rectum. Like a chair for her to sit on, as he stared down at her perfect little body. He grabbed a large cushion from beside the chair to support her back, propping her up as she settled down. He gazed at her flat chest, her beautiful tummy and her legs spread just enough that he could look down and see her slit. As her beautiful bare feet rested on the arm of the chair.

“You must have so much fun with your family, do you have lots of sex together?”, asked James, probing her for exciting details as he ran his fingers sensually over the tops of her toes and up to her ankle. Teasing her bare feet.

Olive nodded her head, her eyes alive with excitement. 

“Daddy has sex with us every morning before work. We all jump into bed with him and mummy and take our turns. Then we all pee together and Daddy goes off for a shower and down into the shop”, Olive started explaining her incredible life.

“And what do you all do while daddy is at work?”, asked James.

“Mummy home schools us all, she teaches us all maths and science, we read together. Then mummy makes us lunch while we watch daddy’s porn videos, then we all have sex until daddy finishes work”, explained Olive.

“That sounds fun. Are daddy’s videos like the magazines you’re in?”, asked James.

Olive nodded and smiled.

“And sometimes we watch old home movies of us when we were younger. Daddy always films special moments. Like the first time his willy fits in our holes. My favourite video is when Theo and daddy broke my hymen. We love watching it together. But I was too young to remember it”, explained Olive, revealing her amazing childhood.

“Wow. That sounds fun! I’d love to see that one day”, said James, grinning as he ran his hand from the tips of her toes, along her thigh and to her soft bald lips.

“How old were you when Theo and daddy broke it”, James asked, as he penetrated her flowerless hole the moment he uttered the word ‘broke’.

Olive smiled, but in a way that said she was really enjoying James’ finger being inside her vagina for the first time.

“I can’t remember. But I was still in nappies in the video. They undo it and I bleed into it a little when Theo breaks it”, said Olive, like she was talking about her favourite tv show.

Suddenly all the talking stopped, as James worked a second finger inside her soft, wet opening. Her toes scrunched into the leather arm of the chair, as her ass hole tightened around his cock. Olive fell back into bliss against the big cushion behind her, her piss soaked hair wetting it slightly. Her little legs falling as far open as room allowed. James slowly fingered her, as he rubbed his thumb on her tiny clit, mesmerised by the softness of her puffy little lips.

James could feel the pressure through the wall of her vagina. Each thrust of his fingers pressed against his own cock as it sat inside her anus.

“Oh Olive, honey. Sit up. I need to finish so badly”, said James, as much as he was enjoying every sight and sensation, he wanted nothing more in the world than to blow his load in her ass hole right now.

Olive almost finished him off with one move, spinning around on top of him as he spread his legs. Laying her’s between his, as it felt like even more of her weight was bearing down on him. James scooted forward in the chair, perching himself on the edge, his cock still buried inside Olive’s ass hole as she stood in front of him, leaning back into his cock and arms.

James wrapped his arms around her, holding one hand to her bare chest and the other to her baby bump. As they fucked slowly and deeply. Olive did most of the work, but pulling her back against his cock with both hands felt so powerful and commanding. He quickly brushed Olive’s hair over one shoulder, burying his face in the nape of her neck, taking in a deep, perverted breath. As he kissed her neck, working his way up her soft little cheek, flicking his tongue at her tiny ear lobe as he pounded her rectum.

As if it wasn’t enough that he was sodomising Olive with a room full of strangers, which he strangely found arousing. The view over her sweet shoulder was enough to make him cum without even touching himself. Theo held onto his own ankles, flat on his back with his head resting in his mother’s lap. The balls of his feet were pressed against his little brothers face, lightly caressing his cheeks as he sucked his brother off. Just when James was seconds away from cumming, Theo blew his load in Noah’s mouth. He knew before he saw any cum or the look on his face, as ten little toes splayed out from Noah’s face in every direction. As the first shot of cum hit the back of Noah’s throat, he coughed. Quickly moving his hand between his brother’s legs and fingering his ass hole to extend his orgasm. Filling his little mouth with hot, fresh cum.

“Can mummy have a taste?”, Lila asked her little boy sweetly.

Noah popped his mouth off of his brother and playfully shook his head. Holding his lips tightly closed, clearly still holding a mouthful of cum. Noah grabbed his brother’s ankles as they dangled in front of him. Pushing the soles of Theo’s feet together and marrying up his toes all in a row. Noah pressed his lips to his big brother’s toes, and slowly opened wide, as they all watched his surprisingly plentiful load spill out of his tiny mouth. Onto all ten little toes.

“Can mummy have one of those?”, Lila asked excitedly.

Noah nodded happily, cum coating his little chin as he swallowed the little that remained in his mouth. James watched Theo spread his toes as his mother moved aside, laying him flat on his back. Mildly comatose from his orgasm. As the cum fell between the gaps of his toes. James felt the final thrust, followed by another. The second he felt the first hot spurt of cum spray Olive’s insides, he felt the baby kick. Both of her hands immediately clasped onto his, as she looked up at him smiling. Seeing the ecstatic and surprised look on his face, as he fucked her ass a few more times. Pumping her full of hot cum as he felt several sweet kicks from her baby belly.

“Baby felt you cumming”, said Olive sweetly, attributing the kicks to the load of cum currently warming her insides.

“Is baby kicking again?”, said Lila excitedly, as she looked up from her boy’s cum covered toes.

Olive nodded, smiling at her mother. Lila crudely sucked her boy’s toes clean, leaving Noah to enjoy the rest as she came over to feel it. Olive grabbed her mother’s hands, holding them to her tummy where the baby was still kicking.

“It started as soon as James came”, said Olive, smiling at her mother.

“Oh, you’ll have to do it more often James. This is only the second time her baby’s kicked”, said Lila, smiling.

“Oh I’d be happy to!”, exclaimed James. Momentarily exhausted from his orgasm. His cock still plugging his load in Olive’s anus.

“Can I give this to Noah mummy?”, Olive asked.

“I think you better ask James, he might want you to eat it, or his little boy”, said Lila.

“James, do you mind if I feed your cum to my little brother?”, asked Olive ever so sweetly.

“As long as I can watch, I don’t mind what you do with it. As long as it’s fun”, said James contently.

“I’m lucky to get a taste these days, three willies whenever I want them and I barely remember what it tastes like! I’m only their mother after all, too many cum hungry tummies to fill”, joked Lila, not that little Noah could even cum yet.

Lila ran her hand between her daughter’s legs, and James felt her fingers make a V shape either side of his softening shaft. He immediately realised what she was doing and did his best to help facilitate his removal.

“Ready?”, he asked Lila, smiling at her in disbelief.

“Oh this isn’t unusual”, she said, seeing his surprise.

“I probably help do this at least twice a day. It’s always got to end up in someone’s mouth. Go”, said Lila happily, instructing James to remove his cock.

Her fingers gripped his cock as tightly as she could in the slightly awkward position. Squeezing every drop of cum she could manage from his urethra, as he slowly pulled his cock out.

“Noah. I’ve got a treat for you”, said Olive, looking over to her brother, who was only just finishing tonguing his way between all ten toes of his big brother. Getting every drop of his cum.

He dropped Theo’s foot and looked over like an excited puppy, Theo’s cum all over his lips still. Crawling over on all fours like a dog. He had mousey blonde hair like his sister, but quite long hair for a boy, almost down to his shoulders. Looking like the cutest puppy as he crawled over, panting. His tongue lolling in the air as he rolled over onto his back. Clearly used to this procedure.

His legs shot into the air, his feet dangling with excitement as he stared at his sister’s undercarriage. Edging closer with her mother’s helping hand. Theo clearly wasn’t bothered about missing out, still enjoying a brief moment of catharsis after his orgasm. Flat on his back with his eyes closed. His little mushroom tip receded fully into his foreskin. With a little left over cum seeping from the tasty folds of foreskin.

Olive stood with her feet either side of Noah’s face. Lila swapped hands quickly, dragging the first between Olive’s legs, dragging her cum coated fingers between her little girl’s lips. She held her hand out to steady Olive, not quite as steady on her feet with the big baby bump putting her off balance. She held her daughter’s hand as she squatted over Noah’s wide open mouth.

“Wiggle forward an inch or two”, she instructed little Noah, who playfully stuck his tongue out and lapped at his big sister’s slit.

The sight before James was almost enough to make him climax again. As little Olive squatted down like she was about to take a dump on her little brother’s face. Only it was something far less disgusting and so much tastier. Lila’s hand shifted quickly, as James watched the goopy mess cascade from Olive’s ass hole. The cum kept warm by her insides slid out in an instant. Delivering her little cream pie to her little brother.

His hands reached around and grabbed her bum. He swallowed back the bulk of it after enjoying the flavours, swilling the strangers cum around his mouth for a moment. No doubt, slightly altered in taste by the method of serving the treat. Olive quickly let go of her mother’s hand, gripping her little brother’s tiny waist for support, as she lowered herself an inch or so, resting her little baby bump on Noah’s chest. So his little tongue could search for any leftovers.

James had seen very few things that he could count amongst the best in his life. The birth of his one and only son coming close. Watching his cock disappear inside his son for the first time. And watching little Noah felch his big sister was easily in the top five.

“What do you both say?”, said Lila.

“Thank you James”, they both said oh so sweetly. He took a split second to realise what they were thanking him for. But clearly it was simply letting Olive feed her little brother her ass load of his cum.

“Go give James a big kiss and a hug”, said Lila. Like she was telling her kids to say thank you for a Christmas present or something similarly innocent.

Olive stood back up, as Noah pouted ever so sweetly. Clearly he wasn’t finished tonguing his sister out. But manners were clearly important to Lila. Even in such incredible circumstances.

“Oh look Noah, there’s a bit left”, said Olive, staring at James’ cock and seeing his cummie cock dangling between his legs.

Her tiny hand grabbed his semi, squeezing what was left from the tip of his cock onto her finger. Noah crawled over on all fours again, as she offered him her little digit covered in cum. Noah happily opened wide and cleaned it straight off, as Olive held James’ cock up for the happy little puppy. Not bothered in the slightest about taking James after his cock had been buried in his sisters ass.

“He does this all the time, daddy calls him puppy, and he loves to play as one”, said Lila, playfully tussling his hair as he sucked James clean.

“He’s ever got his own lead and collar with his name on it upstairs. He pretends to be a dog half of the time these days. Cocking his leg to pee, and he even got us to setup some old newspaper to go number two on. It’s unbelievably sweet to watch, but the smell and clean up kinda ruins the moment”, said Lila, smiling as she revealed the details of her little puppy.

Noah’s mouth was so much smaller than Harry’s. He hadn’t realised until his cock hardened in his little mouth. His cheeks practically bulging. As Noah finished sucking and tonguing every fold of foreskin free of cum. James sat back and Lila lifted Noah into his lap to say thank you. His little feet stood one side of James’ leg, and the other right between them. His soft little foot teased his balls briefly, as he pushed his toes underneath them. Noah continued his puppy like behaviour, which James didn’t mind one bit. As Noah licked James’ cheek to say thank you.

“Oh Noah, give him a proper kiss”, said Lila.

Noah stopped licking, his tongue still lolling in the air as he grinned cheekily. James was wondering where it was going to go next. But he pulled it back in, seeing his little lips soaked in saliva and cum. Noah leaned into the man he’d never met before, and their lips met as his hands held onto James’ shoulders. His little toes flexed between his legs, teasing his balls with his soft little toes, as he received his kiss. He expected a normal peck on the lips, like most kids would give. But Noah, nor Olive or Theo could be considered normal kids.

Noah broke out into a full on, albeit brief, little makeout session. Their lips came crashing together in an exchange of saliva, his own cum and tongues. Something he’d never expected from a barely four year old. James could barely focus on anything but how small his mouth was. But it was one of the best kisses of his life, clearly incredibly well practiced.

“Good boy”, said Lila, stroking his hair, as he sat down and settled into a sweet hug. His little bum spread over James’ thigh, feeling his little package against it as he rested his head against his chest.

Olive climbed onto James’ lap too, giving him a similarly passionate kiss, but not quite so wet. As she too sat on his other leg and cuddled up to him and her brother. Sharing one big naked hug.

“I love a good cuddle after sex. Especially an orgasm like that. Harry and I cuddle like this too, sometimes he falls asleep while I’m still inside him”, explained James.

“I do that with daddy too”, said Noah, looking up and smiling. Answering the question James had been dying to ask, whether he would fit in the cute little guy.

James ran his hands all over them both, finding it impossible to sit still and just cuddle. Wanting to touch them every second he could. Then he suddenly spotted the lube on a small table beside the chair.

James stretched out his hand and his heart soared with excitement as he could just reach it with the two beauties in his lap. Thankfully it was an industrial sized bottle with a pump to dispense the lube, so he managed it with one hand, squirting some on a few fingers with his thumb. He carefully manoeuvred his hand back to his target, trying not to let the lube slide off too soon. He rested his fingers on the top of his own thigh, as he slid them along and underneath Noah’s little botty. He raised up just a little automatically, knowing exactly what James wanted to do. Not making a sound as James smothered his little buttonhole with three fingers of lube, and slid his middle finger inside little Noah. Feeling his toes curl as he entered his ass hole, sliding the length of his finger along his rectum as he cuddled up to him.

“I love putting things inside Noah, he’s so tiny”, said Olive so sweetly it made James’ heart leap.

“What do you like to put in there?”, James asked, dying to hear what she said. As he added a finger to her anus as well. Still feeling some of his cum coating her insides. Acting as a natural lubricant.

“Anything that fits, mummy and daddy are always telling me off for putting things in that don't easily come back out again. Like marbles and little rubbers. When he was a baby, I undid his nappy right before bed and pushed four marbles inside his bum. Mummy didn’t find them until the morning when she put her tongue in him. She was very mad, I wasn’t allowed any pee or cum for two days. But Noah’s favourite thing is my big wiggly toes!”, exclaimed Olive, sticking her leg out and wiggling her toe, completely separating it from all of the others.

“He squats over my foot and I put my toe in his bum. He likes it when I wiggle it around”, said Olive, giggling.

“I bet he does, that sounds fun!”, said James, his mind blown by something so simple.

Suddenly James felt a familiar warmth between his legs, as did Olive as it sprayed onto her tummy a little.

“Are you playing with his little button?”, Olive asked, giggling.

James quickly realised she meant his prostate. He had immediately felt it as he fingered his tiny ass hole, and sort to make use of it.

“It makes him wee every time!”, giggled Olive.

Noah started voiding his bladder as James continued milking his little prostate. Noah quickly pulled back, sitting on the arm of the chair, with James’ hand cupping his little cheeks, his finger still lodged firmly in his tush. His hard little willy rode straight up his tummy, soaking himself for a moment. Until he grabbed hold of himself and aimed it somewhere else.

James expected Olive to dive forward and latch on, but to his surprise she just giggled and watched. As Noah stuck his feet on her baby bump, and aimed his little firehose at his own feet and sister. Wiggling his toes as he soaked them in his own hot piss. Including James’ lap, as it all trickled down.

“Sorry, I should’ve said. When Noah has a full bladder, don’t play with his prostate unless you want him to go”, said Lila, looking up from Theo’s crotch as she heard the tinkling on little toes.

“Oh it’s totally fine. I’m rather enjoying it”, said James, smiling at Lila as he watched Noah use his own feet and his sister’s unborn baby as a toilet.

The second his stream couldn’t reach far enough, Noah let go. His hard little willy sprung back against his tummy and the last of it continued to come. Tricking up his tummy and back down. Soaking his hairless little package as he wiggled his wet toes against his sister’s tummy.

James pulled his finger out of Olive’s ass hole, as she leant back a little so he could grab himself a cute little ankle. Lifting one of Noah’s piss covered feet up to his face. He stared into the little guys eyes, seeing a smile stretch across his face as the man whose lap he’d just soaked, started lapping at the tops of his toes. Tasting his sweet pee, cleaning his foot with his tongue. They were the softest little feet, and clearly he loved having them licked. His sister taking up the other one, as they cleaned him up with their tongues. Sucking on all ten cute little toes.

The second Olive finished with his little foot. She set it down, spreading his little legs as she leant over James’ soaked lap. Laying her wet baby bump in it, as she buried her face in her little brother’s groin. Not giving him a blow job, merely providing the sweetest little cleaning service. Licking and sucking sounds emanated from his little lap. As big sis saw to the mess he made, while James saw to fingering both of them. As Noah eventually crawled back into his lap to continue their group cuddle.

“Do you all like playing with pee a lot? Making fun messes like that one?”, asked James, as the two gorgeous little cuties cuddled up to him. Each with a head on his chest as Noah casually tugged at James’ cock.

They both looked up in sync, smiling and nodding. Their beautiful eyes gazing into James’ and then each other’s.

“Mmm, so do I. And my little boy, Harry. He loves pee just as much as you two. I fill his tummy up with pee every morning in bed, and I drink his. We love making a mess with it in bed or the bath”, said James, leaving out the fact that they made a mess with it anywhere they liked, as magic made the clean up process very easy.

“For my birthday, daddy invited a bunch of our friends over. For my main present, I sat in the bath and everyone sang happy birthday to me, as they peed all over me and in my mouth. It was so much fun”, said Noah, revealing a less than normal birthday present. But an exciting one.

“Wow. I bet that was fun. I wish I could’ve been there to add to your fun, hopefully next year I can!”, exclaimed James.

“It was really cool. I’ve never seen so much pee. Once all the boys and men had been, all the others girls got in and stood beside Noah in the pee and added more. Everyone had saved their pee all day, it was so dark and yellow. When Noah stood in it, the pee went above his ankles!”, exclaimed Olive.

“Wow! That’s incredible. That must have been so much fun Noah”, said James.

“He loved it. He literally wouldn’t come out. People had to get in with him all afternoon and night. There was so much cum in there by the end. Daddy had to literally wait for Noah to fall asleep before he could get him out. He went to bed covered in pee from head to toe”, said Olive excitedly.

“Wow! I would’ve loved that job, to clean every inch of your little body clean with my tongue”, said James, playfully wiggling his finger inside Noah’s ass hole.

“You smelled of wee for three days after that”, said Olive, almost proudly.

“It sounds like you play with lots of other adults, and boys and girls too. That must be so much fun”, said James, fishing for more exciting details.

“Yeah. We play with lots of different people every week. People are always coming over and staying the night. We have lots of fun sleepovers. Daddy also rents us out to his friends who don’t have their own children to play with”, said Olive, making James’ eyes widen with curiosity.

“Daddy takes you to play with other men and women?”, asked James, as Noah smiled and nodded.

“They usually pick us up and we go back to their houses. Daddy doesn’t come. Sometimes we stay overnight, but daddy says that costs more. So sometimes we just stay for an hour or two”, explained Olive happily.

“Wow, that sounds like so much fun. Do you ever stay longer?”, James asked, curious ever more.

“Sometimes, but it doesn’t happen very often, because it costs a lot of money. When I was five, a man and his wife who can’t have children, rented me for a week to take on holiday with them. I think I cost more than their whole holiday”, revealed Olive, giggling.

“A whole week! Wow, what did you do?”, asked James.

“It was quite boring at times, but still quite fun. I wasn’t allowed to leave the caravan. They kept me tied up in the bedroom. I was their toilet for the whole week, and the bed was mine. I wasn’t allowed out of my restraints, or to shower. We had lots of sex whenever they weren’t out. It was so much fun, but I did get very bored when they weren’t around”, said Olive, explaining a wild and crazy holiday. Something most people would be horrified by, and would usually land people in prison.

“How did they tie you up? Was your daddy not mad?”, asked James. Excited and curious if he allowed it.

“No, daddy doesn’t mind if people tie us up. Lots of people like that kind of thing, they were really into ropes and bondage. If they were in a hurry, they would just gag me and tie my hands and feet to the bed. But they often tied me in all sorts of different positions. Always so I couldn’t move”, explained Olive.

“And if you needed to pee or poo while you were tied up, you just had to go?”, asked James, excited by the whole situation.

“Uh huh”, said Olive, nodding and smiling.

“I’d wet the bed once or twice a day. They’d often make me drink lots before they went out. But I’d hold on until they came back to poo, they’d put newspaper on the bed for me and I had to go in front of them. But one time, I couldn’t hold it any longer and had an accident”, explained Olive.

“I’m going to get my collar!”, exclaimed Noah, as he let go of James’ cock and pulled away from his fingering. Running off towards a door that led upstairs.

“I mentioned pooping on newspaper, he got excited. Just so you’re prepared, he won’t talk when he has his collar on. He pretends to be a little dog completely, he loves it”, explained Olive, like it was something to be excited about, if a little weird.

“Ok, I’m looking forward to seeing the little puppy”, said James happily.

“So do you and your brothers appear in the magazines a lot?”, asked James, assuming she knew which ones he meant.

“Oh all the time. It’s so much fun. Once a month, daddy invites all of our friends over, and we play a game. It goes in the magazine every month. All of the men line up and Theo, Noah and I play with each one as fast as we can, until he cums in our mouth, and we move onto the next. Whoever makes the most men cum in ten minutes wins. But you have to hold every drop in your mouth until the end. It makes such fun squishy noises when my mouth fills up, and the men fuck the back of my throat”, said Olive, like she said something so sweet and innocent. Such a happy look on her face.

“Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun. I’d love to play that! Are there lots of men?”, asked James.

“Ummm, there’s usually about seven or eight daddies and their boys that can cum. And daddy. Sometimes as many as twenty!”, exclaimed Olive.

“Wow! And how many can you do in ten minutes? What’s your record?”, asked James, quickly trying to do the maths and work it out. If she could make a guy cum in a minute, which he could believe with those eyes looking up at you. Maybe ten.

“The most I’ve done is eighteen, but it was really hard!”, exclaimed Olive with a tone of pride.

“But Theo is the best, he’s done twenty four in one go”, said Olive, slightly disappointed.

“Eighteen! Wow, that’s amazing. I bet you look so pretty with all that cum in your mouth. What do you get if you win?”, asked James.

“If I win, I get to swallow my cum. Then Theo and Noah have to spit their cum in my mouth, and I get to swallow it all”, said Olive, with the most mischievous excited look on her face.

“And whoever wins, gets to control everyone’s pee for the day. Who pees on who”, said Olive, like it was some amazing prize.

“Do you get them to all pee on you?”, James asked with a smile.

“Lots of them”, said Olive, grinning.

“I drink lots and make them pee on me. Then I usually make them all pee in Noah’s mouth”, said Olive proudly.

“Mmm, that sounds yummy. I’m so thankful my little boy likes it too. Since we started last week and met your daddy, every single drop has been played with. Although Harry has started wetting the bed a lot at night, which is nice too”, said James happily.

Suddenly the door flung open again, where Noah had disappeared a few moments ago. And the cutest, sexiest little puppy came through it on all fours, coming straight back to James. He had more than just a collar on too, in fact, James didn’t even see the collar at first. He was too distracted by the tail protruding from his little hiney as he came bounding over. He presented his little butt to James as he sat happily watching, panting like a dog as he looked up at James excitedly and then hopped up into his lap. Rearing up on his hind legs as he straddled James’ leg, his tongue lolling in the air as he panted like a dog and then started playfully licking James’ cheek, slobbering all over him like an untrained mutt.

“Well I definitely like puppy Noah. I love your tail!”, exclaimed James, as he reared up again and yelped like a tiny dog, showing off his collar which had his own name across the front and a little paw print after it.

“Granddad got him the tail for his birthday. He wears it all the time, he even sleeps with it in. It’s just a butt plug, but it makes it look like you have a tail”, said Olive, stroking her brother’s tail and tugging on it a little.

“Wow. I can honestly say I’ve never seen one of those before. It’s amazing”, said James.

James reached behind Noah and tugged his tail, stroking it playfully and feeling how tight it was. It certainly felt like it would be painful coming out, but clearly if he wore it a lot, it must not bother him.

“Such a cute puppy you have Olive, he’s such a good boy”, said James, scratching under his chin. Falling into the cute little role play with them.

“But I was so looking forward to having sex with the puppy, but his tail won’t let my willy in”, exclaimed James playfully.

Noah’s eyes suddenly lit up, a smile grew across his face as he panted wildly. Olive quickly moved out of James’ lap, kneeling on the arm of the chair, as Noah turned around in his lap, presenting his rear to him.

“Can I take little Noah’s tail out?”, he asked, looking to Olive.

But Noah barked and yelped excitedly, answering his question as the little puppy’s toes scraped at James’ cock. James wrapped his hand around Noah’s tail, grabbing at the thick base protruding from his anus, being careful not to pull any hairs out. He braced Noah with a hand on his little cheek, pulling it to one side as he tugged on the plug. It pulled at his little anus, ballooning out like it did with Harry’s when he removed it each morning. Noah’s back arched a little and his toes curled up into James’ cock. Clearly enjoying the sensations created by the removal of his tail. Once he opened up a little, the plug shot out, followed by a little lube dripping down into his lap. Noah had clearly lubed up his tail before putting it in. Creating a nice coating inside his rectum for James.

Olive took the tail from James straight away, being a helpful little girl. But surprised James as she started sucking on the end which had just been buried inside her little brother’s anus. Covered in lube, she looked so happy sucking it clean.

But James quickly had his attention back on little Noah. Spying the enormous cute little gape that was managing to stay open in front of him. Clearly Noah was stretched frequently. His ass hole was perfectly pink and smooth, it looked so good James wanted to shove his tongue straight in. But he couldn’t reach, much to his disappointment. But then he had an obvious realisation, Noah was barely four. He didn’t weigh very much he thought.

Noah suddenly bolted up in his lap, turning round to face James as he straddled him. Looking up excitedly into his eyes, as their willies clashed together and touched.

“Noah, before I put my willy inside you, I’d very much like to put my tongue in first. Would you like that?”, James asked, talking to him like an innocent child, finding he naturally spoke this way as he was in puppy mode.

Noah nodded excitedly, his tongue lolling out still. So much so he started drooling in James’ lap. Not that it bothered him in the slightest. James grabbed him under the arms, lifting him to his feet and staring up into his eyes. He pulled him down just a little and flicked his own tongue at the puppy’s. Making him smile, flicking his tongue at the spots of saliva about to drop on top of him, wrapping his lips around the little pink thing and playfully sucking on it. Sharing a brief but sensual kiss with the boy, who most recently ate his cum from his sister’s ass hole.

James quickly moved on, turning Noah in his lap, bringing his little bum that little bit closer to his face. James scooted down in the chair to bring himself lower to match his tiny frame. Noah’s little fingers immediately clasped onto his own cheeks, his digits and inch or so from his hole as he pulled them apart for James. Noah’s ass hole twitched and contracted. He could still see inside his little opening. The soft pink walls of his anus staring back at him, as he grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his face. James stuck his tongue out and broadly pushed it against his little opening. Catching his little fingers with his tongue as he lapped at his stretchy little opening.

James buried his tongue in his soft, smooth hole. Holding it there occasionally, enjoying the warmth and the filthy feeling of tonguing some boy he barely knew. Sending his longest middle finger exploring the depths of his little rectum. Feeling the walls of his ass hole contracting excitedly over his finger, as he violently, yet briefly fucked him with his finger.

“Could I have everyone’s attention, just for a moment. I promise”, said Isaac suddenly, interrupting James’ fingering.

James pulled his finger out and looked towards Isaac, as Noah slid down James’ chest and into his lap. His raging hardon protruding between his little legs.

“Even though I have taken many wonderful photos tonight already. I think we’ve all got. A little distracted and excited by the new toys we’ve all got to play with”, said Isaac, meaning everyone, but he gestured towards his son Theo.

Theo had taken to ignoring his father’s request for attention, or perhaps he didn’t even hear it. Then in the brief pause between talking, the entire room heard nothing but the lubricated squelching noises coming from between little Poppy’s legs. As Theo rather voraciously fucked her. Poppy’s legs were spread and her feet bouncing in the air, as Theo beared down on top of her. Fucking the new girl as hard and fast as he could.

“So, I thought I’d offer you all the chance to stay for the weekend. If you have no other plans, you’re more than welcome to stay the entire weekend. We have plenty of beds, but you will all be sharing of course. We’ll be much comfier upstairs, and there’s all sorts of toys I’m sure my children would love to show and use on you”, said Isaac, as he paused again. The entire room hearing Theo climax.

Theo filled little Poppy’s pussy with hot cum, the first time anyone other than her father had fucked her and cummed inside her. Theo looked back over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he saw the entire room watching him.

“Sorry daddy, I was so close, I couldn’t stop”, said Theo.

Theo pulled out of little Poppy and bent down. Tonguing and lapping at her soft, bald little pussy. Eating his own load from her vagina as it spilled onto his tongue. Briefly sending a finger inside to search out a little more. Greedily swallowing his own load without sharing a drop. He knelt up and smiled at his father, sitting back on his feet as he squeezed his own cock. Fingering his little tip as it oozed with more cum. Swallowing every drop he could get his hands on, cum all over his lips and a little glistening from the tip of his nose where he’d eaten out Poppy.

“So, James. Would you and Harry like to join us for a weekend of pure delight?”, asked Isaac, as if nothing had just happened.

“Come here”, James said to Harry, casually waving him over and sitting Noah onto the arm of the chair.

Harry jumped down from the bed and almost ran over, his face beaming from ear to ear with happiness. James grabbed him under the arms and lifted him into his lap. Noah and Olive sitting beside the pair as Harry straddled his father.

“Are you having lots of fun?”, he asked his little boy.

Harry nodded wildly in approval, his eyes wild and full of excitement.

“I’m so glad, you’ve been so amazing. I’ve been watching you from over here. It looked like you were having a lot of fun”, said James, to which Harry nodded and smiled again.

“We’d love to stay”, said James, gazing at Isaac happily as he pulled Harry close. Embracing his naked and used little boy in his lap, as the puppy beside him randomly bent down and started lapping the soles of Harry’s feet.

“Sam, Olivia. Would you and poppy like to stay too?”, asked Isaac.

“Absolutely! You’ll have to kick us out!”, exclaimed Sam. Not bothering to ask his wife or daughter if they were happy. Clearly he was more dominating in their relationship than James was with Harry.

“Wonderful. This will be fun. Why don’t you all follow our little puppy upstairs. He’ll take you to our playroom”, said Isaac.

Noah’s head reared up from Harry’s feet, who was quite enjoying the sensations from his little tongue. Lila came and grabbed her little puppy under the arms. Lifting him into her own, as she squirted some lubricant onto a few of her fingers and smothered them over his anus. James and Harry watched from only inches away, as Lila held her boy spread wide open. His legs wrapped around his mummy and his cheeks spread so wide it almost hurt. Olive took his tail, scooping a little excess lubricant from around the rim of his anus and pushing her fingers inside his rectum. Lubricating his insides a little better than his mother had, as she reattached his tail. His tiny toes scrunched up in delight as his big sister pushed the plug back in.

Lila turned and dropped Noah onto his feet, as he quickly got down onto all fours and playfully scurried across the floor to the door. Sam and his family seeing Noah in his full puppy form for the first time, looking quite surprised. Harry briefly surprised his daddy, as he knelt up in his lap and grabbed his father's hard cock. Shoving it in his own little rear. Immediately James could feel the wet, warmth of the other dad’s cum soaking his cock. Clearly they hadn’t cleaned Harry out very deep. Olive stood waiting patiently for James, as she stood beside the chair. James stood rather awkwardly. Carrying his little boy, most of his weight resting on his cock.

“Just before we go up ladies and gents, boys and girls. We have two rules upstairs and two warnings. Rule number one. Number ones don’t go in toilets. We drink or play with it anyway you like. Feel free to ask if anyone wants to drink if you don’t have anyone to hand. I can assure you my boys and girls will not turn you down. Don’t worry about peeing on any of the beds, they’re all either protected or already ruined”, explained Isaac, as Harry smiled excitedly at his father.

“Rule number two. Number twos DO go in the toilet. None of us are into playing with that kinda thing. And the smell isn’t very pleasant. So please use the toilet and clean yourselves thoroughly. My children love playing with all ass holes, male or female. So please make sure you’re clean for them. There are wipes in the bathroom, please use them no matter how well you wipe. Preferably get someone else to clean you, to make sure it’s thorough. Wrap the wipes around your finger and shove it on up there until it’s clean”, said Isaac, revealing their two rules everyone had to stick too.

“The two warnings are. One, upstairs smells very strongly of urine. Please don’t open any windows as we like it this way. Feel free to come back down for a breather if you need to, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it quickly. Oh, and please keep all windows and curtains shut. No exceptions, no peeking. Warning two, when our boy Noah is pretending to be a puppy, he doesn’t completely obey rule number two. You’ll see he has a little area setup, and in that area are sheets of newspaper for him to go on. But don’t worry, just make Theo or Olive aware and they’ll clean it and Noah up quickly. If anyone wants to clean Noah, feel free to raise your hand”, said Isaac, finishing up the rules and hopefully preparing people for the most extreme things they might see.

Olive took James’ hand, as he supported Harry with the other and his cock. As they all followed Noah upstairs on his hands and knees. His tiny cock and balls dangling between his legs, mostly obscured by his tail protruding from his ass hole.

As they all entered the small hallway at the top of the stairs. Isaac locked and bolted the door so heavily that no one would be able to get out. He had the only key and the top bolt on the door was so high, none of the kids could’ve reached it.

“It’s just for safety. To make sure no one can get in and no one can run out. As you can imagine with young ones, sometimes they can get upset. We’ve had one or two try to run in the past, and it’s very difficult to explain a five year old naked boy running in the streets for example, crying and covered in piss and lube. But rest assured, you’re free to leave whenever you like. Just ask”, said Isaac, smiling.

Everyone turned back to face Noah, who was waiting in the doorway to their playroom, sitting on his tail and lapping at his own toes patiently. Their playroom also happened to be their living room, main bedroom and kitchen. It was a fairly small apartment above the shop. But given the families incestuous activities. Sharing beds and zero privacy requirements, it wasn’t a problem.

As James walked into the playroom, he was so shocked and excited, he almost dropped Harry. He quickly set him down, allowing his cock to slide out of his little boy and straight up his groin, tummy and chest. Inadvertently slapping it across his face. He could see why they weren’t allowed to open windows or curtains. It wasn’t just the wonderful smell they wanted to preserve. But they weren’t exactly careful about hiding their lifestyle choices from any potential visitors.

The hallway seemed relatively normal, if not a little dark. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed anything, thought James. Or perhaps they just kept everything in the main playroom. Picture frames sat on every spare bit of space on every piece of furniture. As well as half of the walls being covered too. Only they didn’t have normal family photos in. Days at the beach, walking in the forest or holidays with granddad and grandma.

Everyone filtered into the room, as all of the adults stood around stunned by everything, their playroom was a full on mind fuck to anyone seeing it for the first time. James focused on one of the family photos nearest to him. It was of a birthday party. Noah’s first he assumed, based on the smudged frosting painted on his naked body with a number one. Seemingly first birthdays all being centred around number ones, Noah had a completely sodden nappy beneath him, clearly soaked by more than just his own piss, entirely dark yellow. Every inch of his skin was soaked too, and a small cock, presumably Theo’s, featured up near Noah’s face. Spraying pee all over it, and clearly little Noah wasn’t happy about it.

“That was Noah’s first birthday. We had lots of fun with him. It took ten men to make that much cum. That’s Theo at the top there feeding his baby brother”, said Isaac, happily explaining the picture he was staring at. Revealing the number one on his chest wasn’t frosting, but ten separate loads which must have been smushed around on his bare tummy and chest to make a number one.

“Olive sat there for ten minutes after I took that photo, loading her finger up and feeding every drop to him”, said Isaac.

“Wow. And he kept it all down?”, asked James.

Isaac nodded, “Every drop, and several more fresh loads afterwards. He’s always been a cum hungry little boy. He even loved pee at that age too, but things had gotten a little, carnal, by that point. People were getting a little carried away and, well you can see what kind of a state he’s in”, said Isaac happily, referring to Noah bawling his eyes out in the photo.

“How many people were there for his birthday?”, James asked, curious how mad birthdays parties were, and wondering if he now had an open invite to such events.

“I’m not sure exactly, birthdays, Christmas and other special events are always open to all of our friends. Including you and Harry now. As I said, ten people contributed to that load on Noah. Which included myself, and Theo had started cumming at that age too. But there were lots of other boys and girls. Other mothers too. Let’s just say there wasn’t much room to move in here without putting a finger or toe in some mouth or hole. It can get pretty wild and sweaty!”, exclaimed Isaac.

“Here’s a picture of last Christmas Day. That was a blast”, said Isaac, pointing to a large framed picture on the other side of the wall.

It had been taken in this room, and everyone was trying to squeeze into one picture. There were four or five sets of parents standing huddled together at the back. With god knows how many boys and girls of all ages either knelt down or stood up. Isaac and Lila were standing front and center in the shot, holding little Olive by the legs in a complete splits position, James only just now realising how flexible she was. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging from Olive’s slit, dangling from her hairless vagina. As Theo and Noah, kissed, under the mistletoe. Only it wasn’t your average kiss. It was shared between a ten and three year old pair of brothers, of course naked, while Noah was sat back on his bum with Theo fingering him for anyone to see who glanced at the photo. Never had James felt so excited for Christmas.

“Who on earth do you get to develop these pictures for you?”, asked James. The most boring question popping into his mind, leading to quite an interesting answer.

“The local chap in the village does it for me. He doesn’t have children himself, and rather likes them. So in return for developing say twenty pounds worth of photos, Olive will give him a blow job. Or if he saves it up to a hundred, he gets her for the night to do whatever he wants with her. He also gets to keep a copy of any photos I give him. It’s amazing how few things I have to pay for in this village”, explained Isaac happily. Not considering prostituting his daughter for some photos to be a cost.

James glanced around the room and noticed the sheer volume of pictures, attributing them in a slightly different way. Knowing each one had been paid for by his daughter’s mouth, vagina, ass, maybe even her toes. He hadn’t even seen the boxes of photos and albums they kept or the ones they kept at Lila’s father’s house. James realising he was only just scratching the surface of this amazing family and town.


	7. A Regular Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I can't believe it's been almost four months! I swore when I realised, I had no idea it had been so long. Where does the time go :(
> 
> I'll try and post more regularly, I'm also in the middle of a fun Stranger Things fic. If that's your thing, check it out :)
> 
> This is very much a fun, messy chapter. I know I said we'd be getting to the screaming shack soon, but there will be a little bit more fun and "character building" before that, if you can call the kind of thing I write, character building ;)
> 
> Enjoy, leave comments or email me! I love to hear what you think :)
> 
> xx

The next few minutes completely changed James’ mind and perceptions of everything that had happened so far. As he looked around the room at the various sex toys and family photographs, he couldn’t quite take it all in. It was a complete sensory overload. Visual and smell. The scale of their family life was unimaginable.

The smell took very little getting used to. It was actually lovely, but very strong. It was like nothing he had smelt before. The air stunk of urine, he thought their house smelt already. But this was something else. Clearly having been baked into the floorboards and furnishings over many years. He was surprised he hadn’t smelt it a mile away, or at least downstairs. The air also had a smell of musk, a scent about it. Of sex and debauchery.

But the smell was nothing compared to the visual stimulation. He could’ve stood there looking at them all night, but he had to pull himself away from all of the incredible pictures. He had no doubt he would look at every single one in time, and most likely come to be in many of them, he hoped. But he couldn’t resist looking at one particular picture, of Olive.

The picture was recent. The giveaway being Olive’s pregnant tummy. It was like a portrait, she was stood perfectly still, with her hands tucked sweetly under her bump. The photo capturing her naked body from the waist up. In the magical picture, Olive’s entire face was covered in cum, her hair, forehead, chin, lips, nose. Right down to the cute little dimples in her cheeks. Her flat chest and baby belly were also covered in the various shots that had missed or dropped from her face. The only thing you could clearly see were those big beautiful blue eyes of hers. One of them partially closed over with cum. Her eyelashes all stuck together and the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on a child’s face, her mouth partially open revealing yet more cum filling her orifice. It was a smile, that even with the extreme subject of the photo, just made you immediately smile to see it.

James felt a tug at his penis, like someone grabbing his hand. He looked down, seeing those same big beautiful blue eyes looking up at him for real.

“That was my baby shower. Mummy organised it for me. Every man and boy came all over me for an hour. Then mummy took that at the end, daddy said it was the biggest bukkake ever in the magazine”, said Olive, full of pride.

James just smiled, sighing quietly in disbelief at the cutie hanging onto his cock like a hand. Repeating the cute sound of a nine year old saying bukkake in his head.

“That looks like the best baby shower I’ve ever seen. I only wish I could’ve contributed to your beautiful little face”, said James, as he bent down and brought her into a hug, his erection sliding inadvertently between her legs. As he kissed her sweetly on the cheek and rubbed his hands all over her chest and bump.

“It was so much fun. And all the men and boys had sex with me too. It’s a tradition in the village that’s meant to bring good luck. Every man and boy cums inside the pregnant girl one after the other, without cleaning or eating it out. It makes such funny noises. Then the baby’s father has to eat it all out from the mummy to be. Granddad felt quite sick by the end”, said Olive, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow. So much cum for such a tiny little thing”, said James. Kissing her on the cheek again as he rubbed his hand between her legs.

“It was! I had to hold my legs back and put a pillow under my bum to stop it all falling out of me”, she said excitedly.

“What happened to all the cum on your face?”, asked James.

“Mummy tied my hair back, and Theo and Noah had a competition. They had half of my face each, and the first one to lick all the cum off won. Noah beat Theo, I was really surprised”, exclaimed Olive.

“You have such good brothers, you must love them very much”, said James.

Olive nodded sweetly and smiled, as they heard the cute barking of little puppy Noah. She took his hand as they moved closer towards the sweet puppy sounds. James looked back for Harry, but he’d already been dragged back into service. This time by Theo and Lila.

Theo had buried his face between Harry’s little groin, his feet and legs draped over his back. His heels digging into Theo, as his toes twitched and flexed, reacting to every little touch and tongue flick. Lila was occupying herself with pleasing Harry in whatever way she could. Sensually kissing and flicking her tongue around his tummy and chest. Like she was pleasing her husband, passionately tantalising his bare skin with her mouth.

A sweet, short yelp demanded James’ attention once again. Turning to see Olive grinning away happily, sat in an armchair beside Noah’s kennel, a throw over the chair, no doubt covering up more stains and splatters than he and Harry could create in a month. While it appeared little Noah was playfully pretend humping her leg. But after observing a few short humps, James realised he wasn’t simply humping Olive’s leg.

His puppy tail lay ripped out once again and discarded in front of the kennel, as James spotted several tiny toes between Noah’s legs, while Olive’s not-so-big big toe was lubed up and inserted inside his rectum. Noah riding his big sister’s toe like some tiny dildo or cock. Her heel braced against the floor, while his little hands gripped her thigh tightly. Doing all the work himself, fucking himself with Olive’s big toe.

Then James couldn’t help but laugh to himself, as Olive held her hands out and Noah immediately grabbed them. He came up on his knees a little, as Olive fucked his little hiney with her big toe. Reminding him of the innocent act of bouncing a child on your leg while they held on. Only with the most beautiful, sexual twist to it.

James knelt beside the chair, putting his arms on it and watching happily as the siblings played. His eyes bulging briefly again as he saw the front of Noah. His chest soaked in saliva, drool. As his tongue lolled about in the air constantly. Drool seeping from the corners of his mouth as he committed to his little role play. Gazing down and seeing his little cock as hard as a rock. Stimulated only by his big sister’s toe fucking.

After only a few short minutes, Noah broke down on the floor. Falling from his sister’s foot onto his back. His legs flying up in the air, spread and panting like a mad thing. Grabbing his willy and pumping it hard, having the sweetest little dry orgasm. Sadly the only thing produced were the cute puppy sounds coming from him. While Olive saw what was happening and helped him along a little, pressing her toes into his tiny ball bag. Caressing them gently, helping him extend his orgasm as he pumped his own willy.

“Good boy! Good boy”, praised Olive, playing along in his little routine. Praising him like you might a dog.

“That was amazing, I’d never imagined using toes quite like that before, even when you mentioned he liked them earlier”, said James, smiling happily.

“He loves it, he always has something in there. He loves anal so much!”, exclaimed Olive.

Then before James could even get a look in, Olive bent down and grabbed his ankles. She stood up, pressing the palms of her hands in the arches of his little feet. Pushing them back and shoving her toe back inside as she towered over him.

“He likes when I do it like this too!”, exclaimed Olive. 

Giving another sweet demonstration. Sliding her big toe back inside his ass hole. Contorting her dexterous little toes into the perfect position. James watched on in awe as his little body shook on the floor. Olive toe fucked him with such force, he actually started moving back a little.

“Mmm, wow. You’ll have to teach Harry how to do that later. I’d love to have his toes in my bum like that. Yours too of course”, said James, smiling at Olive, as she casually thrusted her big toe a few more times.

“Yeah! Daddy loves it too, and mummy. We put our toes in all of their holes. When mummy and daddy are nice and stretchy, they sometimes take an entire foot!”, exclaimed Olive.

“Wow. I’m not surprised, so tiny and delicate. I bet that feels lovely”, said James, smiling down at Olive’s beautifully smooth feet.

“Are you nice and stretchy too, Noah?”, asked James playfully, scooting beside the happy siblings and taking his nearest leg from Olive.

His eyes widened with excitement, his little face lighting up as he yelped twice in quick succession. Flexing his toes and drawing James’ attention to them briefly.

James climbed over the little puppy’s body, as it wriggled playfully on the floor. Straddling his tiny frame and laying his hard, thick cock against his tummy. His tip connecting with Noah’s own willy, as Olive excitedly pulled her toe from her baby brother and smushed all five of them against their two packages. Caressing their little and large cocks with the ball of her foot and toes.

James smiled, not bothered at all that the big toe rubbing against his tip had just been inside Noah’s ass hole. He focused on Noah’s little foot, grabbing it with both hands, cupping his heel and grabbing his arch with the other. Forcing all fives of his toes into his warm, wet mouth. Closing his eyes in bliss as he felt his soft, tiny toes wiggle around.

Olive joined in with James’ toe love, one of her favourite things happened to be playing with her little puppy’s feet. James locked eyes with Olive along the length of Noah’s sole. Her happy little face nipping at his soft, smooth heel. Those big blue eyes staring into his, while she giggled and licked at her brother’s foot.

The sight of Olive so happily playing with her brother’s foot, drove James wild with excitement. He pulled Noah’s toes out of his own mouth, bending his leg down and pressing his saliva soaked toes into Olive’s face. Her little mouth opening wide and taking his tiny toes into her own warm orifice. Desperately trying to take all five as James had, trying to impress him. Clearly with a little patience they would fit quite happily. But in all the excitement, the puppy’s big toe popped out and pressed against Olive’s cheek, as she grabbed his foot with both hands and broke into the most passionate make out session.

James’ cock bounced with excitement, throbbing and smacking down on top of Noah. The sight of Olive making out with her little brother’s foot was enough to bring him to climax, given a little more time. But his carnal instincts took over, grabbing Olive crudely by the head, sewing his fingers through her mousey blonde, messy bob hair style. Seeing a smile grow on her face as his rough, playful behaviour went down well. Her tongue flicked playfully at the underside of Noah’s toes. The short, sharp grab of her hair pulling her mouth away from little bro’s foot. As James cupped Noah’s heel with the other hand and rose up off of his body. Moving Noah’s foot right where he wanted it, locking eyes with Olive as he brought her to continue that passionate make out session. Only with him, and little Noah’s toes sandwiched between their wet tongues and lips smacking together.

Olive’s little heart fluttered. Goosebumps sprang up all over her naked, warm body. Sharing a passionate kiss with a man she found very attractive, in so many ways. Over her favourite toes, her head full of romance and desire. Such a sweet, erotic act. Their lips partially smacked together, separated by various tiny toes as Noah wiggled them wildly with excitement.

Then as if they both felt it at exactly the same moment. Tongues emerged from their mouths, lapping at Noah’s little toes from both sides, bathing each little piggy in saliva. Their tongues connecting between his tiny toes and occasionally flicking at each other over the top. Then James suddenly felt something so familiar, yet strange. Two little fingers effortlessly parted his cheeks and slipped inside his ass hole.

Something until now, he’d only felt his little boy do. But now another little boy was doing it, he felt such a rush, suddenly ten times hornier as if that were possible. Feeling the almost perfect stranger, another little boy fingering his ass hole. Something that to most people, let alone kids. Would be an absolute no go zone. But he didn’t ask, or hesitate.

James rocked back on his knees, pushing back against his little fingers. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, feeling Noah’s tiny free hand grasp his side. As he expertly fingered his hole quite happily. His tiny fingers pressing against his wall, seeking out his fun zone, as Noah knew exactly where to touch. His short fingers just reaching his prostate perfectly. Clearly used to giving his big brother and daddy the same treatment.

“Did Noah put his fingers inside you?”, asked Olive, grinning from ear to ear. Her lips glistening with saliva as she noticed his sudden lack of attention and look of pleasure on his face.

“Uh huh”, said James, a smile automatically appearing on his face.

“He loves playing with bums so much, this is his favourite toy”, said Olive, diving to one side and grabbing James’ attention.

His hands caressing her face as it slipped from her hair and she dropped onto all fours, scurrying inside Noah’s kennel and grabbing a shiny chrome toy.

“It’s a prostate milker, it makes puppy go to the toilet, and Theo and daddy cum really easily when he uses it on them”, explained Olive.

The shiny, chrome toy had two ends to it. Both bulbous notches designed to pleasure a certain spot inside a boy or man. One end about the size of a large grape. The other seemed much bigger, something he imagined Noah was still working up to. About the size of a golf ball.

“He likes the big end now”, said his mum, Lila. The sweet innocent sounding voice of the two toys he was playing with, smiling as she caught his eye.

“Lots of lube!”, said Lila, dropping a large tub of open lube beside them.

Olive’s eyes lit up, and little Noah barked a few short times. Showing his excitement as his fingers jostled around inside James’ ass hole.

“Make sure Isaac gives you one of these, they’re so much fun for the little ones to play with. Because they’re curved it’s such an easy toy to play with on your own. Perfect shape to start taming little Harry’s gag reflex too. Just be careful of their teeth”, said Lila. Lovingly taking the toy from Olive and giving a demonstration.

Olive smiled as she sat dutifully on her feet, knees together and her head tilted back. Her mouth wide open, James could see every tooth in her little mouth as Lila brushed her hair back with one hand and steadied her little head. Carefully inserting the smaller end of the chrome prostate milker in her mouth, her little tongue coming out to greet it as it slid down her tongue and straight into her throat, without even the smallest sign of gagging.

Lila held the thick end of the toy as she pushed the length down her daughter’s throat, without so much as a pause. Clearly her throat had been expertly trained to handle such things. James’ eyes suddenly bulged, as he noticed the bulge in Olive’s throat, the smaller bulbous end curving around her mouth and throat, pushing against it. Creating the most incredible little bump, like a little Adam’s apple.

Olive’s hands suddenly reached out, blindly grabbing for James’ hand, as she found it and wrapped it around her own throat. As mummy thrusted the toy gently so he could feel the bulge.

“Wow, that’s one impressive lack of gag reflex she has”, said James, looking proudly up at Lila, not expecting any kind of reply from Olive.

“Oh yeah. Isaac loves putting his fingers down their throats. And obviously the other thing, once it fits. He loves putting a finger or two down there when they’re really small. He sits them in his lap and trains them up three or four times a day until it’s gone. He started with Olive really early, she was barely crawling, he couldn’t wait with her. Theo and Noah he started when they were two, but Olive just put everything and anything in her mouth. Including willies and fingers. It was cute watching him train her, I’d feed her, then she’d sit in his lap and he’d give her his finger to suck, tickling the back of her throat with it. Usually pushing her too far and ending up with them both covered in milk”, said Lila happily, enjoying the sweet memories she was recalling as she slowly throat fucked her little girl.

Lila pulled the long, curvy chrome toy out of her mouth. Carefully, making sure not to catch any teeth on the way out. Lila casually dropped the saliva soaked toy in Olive’s lap, holding a handful of her daughter’s hair as she coughed and spluttered. A long, thick line of saliva rolled down her chin and abseiled down. Swinging into her bare torso and clinging to her baby bump. James felt a little spray as she coughed, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Lila bent down, gripping her hair so tightly it hurt. Lapping at her little chin and collecting up some of the saliva, kissing her lips and adding to the little collection in her mouth. Finally finishing with an incredibly erotic and disgusting move, holding onto her hair still, yanking her head back and pulling at her chin. Spitting Olive’s own saliva back into her mouth, James amazed as she smiled throughout. Giggling as her mummy spat in her mouth.

“She loves when people spit in her mouth, don’t you monkey? They all do”, said Lila, looking at her daughter and suddenly bringing her hand across her face. The sound of her slap ringing out in the room.

But Olive surprised James, giggling as Lila hit her, nodding and gurgling with her own saliva. Playfully pushing the spit and saliva out of her mouth slowly, as Lila sucked it from the corners of her mouth and spat it back in her face.

Lila and Olive kept blowing James away with their impressive little games, each one making James throb with excitement. Lila traced her fingers over Olive’s face, collecting up the spit. Adding to it, spitting on her fingers, as Olive dutifully opened wide without being asked. Knowing exactly what was coming. As her mummy shoved her two longest fingers in her mouth, straight down her throat.

Olive’s eyes were full of tears, all watery from the previous incursion to her throat. But they locked onto James’ eyes, the look in them telling him how happy she was. As he watched Lila violently finger fuck her throat with both fingers. The sweetest sounds filling the room as she pounded her wet hole. Sweet squelching sounds bouncing off the walls as tears rolled down Olive’s cheeks. No sign of her gagging, but her face all the sweeter covered in tears.

Perhaps twenty intensely long seconds passed, before she was given chance to breathe freely again. Lila really giving it her all, like she wanted to hurt her. The entire room watching them, unknown to them both, the incredible sounds causing everyone in the room to pause. Except little Noah. Lila finally removed her fingers. Almost screaming and groaning at the same time, Olive coughing and spluttering as her mother’s fingers flew out. Falling forward, Lila pushing her head away, landing herself in James’ lap and decorating his throbbing cock with long, thick strands of drool.

Lila looked like something possessed, turning James on like he never imagined. Both of them being heavily pregnant made it all the more exciting, shocking him at what he liked. Lila seemed determined to do harm to her little girl, but clearly Olive was loving every minute of it. Giggling like mad as her mum pressed a hand onto her bare back, forcing her face against James’ tummy and cock, as she shoved the two saliva soaked fingers inside Olive’s ass hole.

Olive’s back automatically arched as her mummy’s fingers filled her hole. Her little mouth opening in pleasure, her eyes closing briefly, squeezing out two further tears. Before her mother grabbed a handful of hair and shoved her face back into James’ lap, her mouth automatically opening, along with her eyes. Seeing James’ imposing looking length coming towards her. As his fat, throbbing girth filled her mouth. Her teeth lightly scraping against his shaft, as the fat tip touched the back of her throat. Followed by another push from Lila, forcing James’ cock deeper, feeling it curve unnaturally around her tiny throat. Scraping at the back of it as another two inches sank deeper. Along with Lila’s fingers fully inserted in Olive’s ass hole.

James brought his own hands up as he sat back down on Noah's little tummy. Noah’s fingers still lodged in his ass hole as they all created a crazy quartet of insane fun. James flashed back to the last person he deepthroated. His Lily. His carnal instincts taking over as he took over from Lila. Wrapping both hands around Olive’s head and locking his fingers through her hair. Pulling her little mouth down as he thrusted upwards. Trying his hardest to get some motion, as he manoeuvred her little head with his hands. Fucking her throat as hard as he could.

All of James’ inhibitions had gone. He wasn’t trying to be careful, wasn’t bothered that he was violently throat fucking someone he barely knew. In front of her parents and others. He was just fucking a mouth. Nothing more to it than that in the moment.

A sight, which clearly brought Lila immense pleasure. James looked up as Lila pulled her fingers out of her little girl and shoved them straight inside herself. She stood over her daughter’s back as she vigorously fingered herself, making James smile as he watched her come to a mind shattering orgasm within mere seconds of touching herself. Her knees almost buckling and dropping her own weight on Olive. As an incredible burst of hot, milky white squirt came firing out between Lila’s legs. The hard burst of squirt, firing along Olive’s back, arching from bottom to top, as another large burst fired at the back of her head. Hitting Olive and James, while he deep throated her in front of Lila. Feeling her hot juices coating his fingers as they dug into Olive’s scalp. Remnants of her juices dropping down James’ chest, wetting little Noah’s package below.

Lila fell backwards onto the large arm chair behind Olive. Her butt perched on the edge, laying slumped on the chair. Her gusset dripping with her own juices, as two or three further expulsions dropped just in front of the chair. Landing perfectly on the soles of Olive’s feet. Her toes in constant chaos as James continued to fuck her throat. James smiled, watching Lila press her squirt soaked hand to her own tummy. As clearly her baby had started to kick. No doubt in reaction to the explosive orgasm that had just coursed through her body.

Seeing Olive’s soft, smooth soles covered in her mother’s squirt was enough to finish James off. Olive felt his cock throb in her throat, as her little hands grabbed his wrists. Trying to pull herself away, clearly struggling with the size of cock down her throat. Especially as James climaxed. Grabbing her head even tighter, pulling himself onto her little throat even further. Feeling her little throat strain as he started blowing hot loads of cum straight down into her tummy. As his ecstasy finally began to subside, his mind released. Feeling Olive’s tiny hands gripping onto his wrists. Trying desperately to pull away.

Finally James let go, The slippery sweet sound of James’ cock being removed at speed filled the entire room. As Olive began to cough and sputter cum, saliva and mucus into his lap. Her hands holding onto his thighs, as he sat back on Noah a little too hard. His wet, saliva and cum soaked cock laying across the young boy’s crotch. While Olive coughed everything up onto it and James’ own cock.

As the extreme urges subsided, James started feeling guilt, and then terror briefly set in. Wondering if he’d taken things way too far. Was he about to be chucked out on the street.

But then Lila dropped to her knees behind her daughter, sticking her tongue out and pressing between her cheeks. Tonguing briefly at her ass hole, before moving up to her lower back. Sucking and slurping at a pool of her own squirt that had pooled in Olive’s lower back. She collected up what she could, and ran both her hands all over her. Wetting then with her own ejaculate, the sweet, milky warm squirt covering her daughter’s back, now coating the palms of her hands

Lila knelt behind her daughter and wrapped her hands around Olive’s face, pulling her out of James’ lap. Smothering her face with her hands, covering every inch of it with her own cum, as little Olive knelt up in front of James. Lila and her daughter putting on a filthy, dirty little show for him.

Lila pulled her head back abruptly, tugging at her hair again and yanking her mouth open. Spitting the small mouthful of her own squirt into her daughter’s mouth. Her face already glistening with the sweet, musky juices. As Olive smiled and swallowed the small treat. Sharing a brief, passionate kiss with her mummy.

“Who’s mumma’s good girl?”, asked Lila.

“Me”, said Olive, so sweetly it was like nothing bad happened.

Lila squeezed Olive’s lips together and gave her one last kiss. James staring at the sweet little duo in shock and awe of their relationship. Seeing the red mark coming up on Olive’s face where she’d hit her, and nothing but smiles on her face.

“Isaac and I can be quite violent with our kids, I hope that didn’t upset you, or put you off us in any way. That sort of thing happens on the spur of the moment. Isaac and I both love hitting them and being rough, they’re so used to it now, they like most things we do. We only ever do it to our own, none of us would hurt Harry like that. Unless you told us to. And if you’d like, you can do anything you like with our kids, that you see us do. As long as you’re careful”, said Lila explaining their rather violent, extreme sexual style of parenting.

“It’s not something that had ever entered my mind. But watching you with Olive, was beautiful. I loved every second of it”, said James, shocking himself even and terrified of even saying those words to someone else. Let alone a room full of people.

“Oh good. Because it makes us a lot of money too, we make violent home movies. They’re very popular. And some of the people that like to use our little ones can be quite violent too”, explained Lila, as Olive suddenly cuddled up to her mummy, as she sat back on the floor. Her back against the chair, taking Olive to her breast as she suckled. Taking a feed still at nine years old, a finger diving between her own legs. Playing with herself, as her squirt covered face pressed into her mother's small chest.

Lila hooked Noah’s prostate milker sex toy between her toes, pushing it towards James, as she gestured towards her little boy. James was dying to get to know Olive better, but he was curious about Noah too. Being a year younger than Harry, he got the impression he was much more sexually advanced and accommodating. Which intrigued James, knowing that whatever Noah could take, Harry could probably take too. With enough conditioning.

James looked back and down at Noah. Who was still happily and casually fingering his ass hole. James ran his fingers along Noah’s tiny arm, tickling and teasing him. Making him open his eyes and focus up at him. As his fingers twitched and wiggled inside. Then came the unexpected thing. James grabbed his wrist and pulled. Removing his tiny fingers from his ass hole, grabbing his little hand and moving it back to his own face. Wanting him to suck on the fingers that had been buried inside a complete stranger for ten minutes.

But the puppy surprised him again. Opening wide and sucking on them like some delicious lolly. His little cock throbbing with excitement at all the attention he was getting. James traced his fingers across his bare torso, feeling his soft, smooth skin. As his fingers rose higher and replaced his own. Sliding two inside his mouth like Lila had taught him. Feeling Noah’s immensely smaller mouth. Depressing his little tongue with both fingers, and guiding them back slowly. Feeling his little throat convulse as they sank into his opening. His hands coming up to grip his wrist. Expecting him to pull him away, his fingers being too thick. But instead, Noah pulled and drove James’ fingers further. Until they couldn’t go any deeper. Watching as the sweet, sexy little guy guided everything. Fucking his own throat with his fingers.

Noah’s mouth was wet. Wetter than he expected. The amount of extra saliva and drool he built up was incredible. No doubt entirely because of his little puppy role play. His cheeks were coated in it, more came as James fucked his throat with his fingers, as the puppy held onto his wrists, excited. His feet kicking up in the air. But James was so aroused and determined to copy something Lila had done with Olive.

James paused, his fingers still in Noah’s throat. Causing him to cough a few short, sharp times. James feeling his fingers absolutely soaked in saliva. He pressed his thumb into Noah’s chin, grabbing his little head like a bowling ball, and forcefully turning his head to one side. As he bent down and ran his tongue from Noah’s ear, up to the side of his mouth. Collecting a little puppy drool, as he erotically lapped at the little boy’s cheek. Then pulled his fingers out of his mouth, with a thick long trail of drool. James opened his own mouth, dropping one end of it in his mouth and slowly sucking his fingers clean from puppy saliva.

James smiled down at Noah, as he smiled sweetly back up. James gently pulled on his chin, and Noah opened wide. Used to what to do when someone wanted his mouth open, as James spat the puppy’s own drool back in his mouth. Watching as a long string of spit slowly descended into his open mouth. Followed by James’ fingers, finger fucking his mouth hole again. Seeing his little eyes tear up as he pounded his throat as hard as he could. Eventually pulling out and rubbing his spit soaked fingers quickly down his chest, tummy and into his groin. Caressing his tiny package for a brief bit of fun.

James finally grabbed Noah’s favourite toy, after a little fondling and a few sweet seconds of making out with Noah in puppy mode. Which consisted of James trying to kiss him, while he just licked at James’ lips.

“Does little puppy need to pee?”, asked James, doing it in such a sweet child like role play.

“One bark for yes, two for no”, instructed James.

Noah gave one sharp, short yelp. Exciting James, given that he peed only a short while ago.

James spotted an empty doggy water bowl, with Noah’s name sprawled across it, clearly meant for an actual dog. He grabbed it and told Noah to flip over onto all fours. Doing so obediently, like a good little puppy and facing his rear end towards Lila and Olive. James placed the bowl between his legs, pulling his legs apart and pushing his back end down. Low enough so his little willy sat in the bowl.

James grabbed the prostate milker and dipped the large, fat bulbous end in the large jar of lube Lila had provided. Along with his middle finger. The second Noah saw James dip it in the lube, he started panting excitedly. Drooling all over the floor, while Lila and Olive watched as she continued feeding.

James bent over Noah’s little butt, pulling at his cheeks with a few fingers and sending his wet, warm tongue after his opening. Tonguing it playfully and teasing him, while the girls watched. After a few sweet, wet licks. James lined his lubed up middle finger with his hole, and drove every inch inside his rectum without any resistance. His incredibly well used little hole so loose to a single digit, Noah’s toes scrunched up sweetly as it accepted the finger with such ease. While James fingered it fast and violently. Quickly adding a second finger with little effort. Twisting and turning his fingers, warming up his little opening and watching his toes give away every sweet little emotion and feeling. Pushing away from his prostate until he used the toy.

James quickly rested the lubed up toy on the floor, leaning it on something so it didn’t lose its coating. Curious to see how stretchy Noah really was, as he put each of his middle fingers inside Noah, and pulled as hard as he could. Tugging at his stretchy little hole, James’ eyes bulging as he saw how big it got. Easy enough to accommodate the thick end of that toy and then some, as James glanced up at Lila. An impressed look on his face, as she smiled back at him. Proud of her little boy.

“That’s what you get with four years of hard, deep daily fun”, said Lila, smiling. As she sunk her middle finger inside Olive’s rectum with just as much ease.

James smiled and picked up the prostate milker. Pulling hard at Noah’s cheek as best he could, spreading him open with one hand, as he guided the shiny chrome toy to it’s home. His toes twitched as he felt the familiar cold, chrome tip tease his little hole. But with almost no hesitation, James pushed the toy inside Noah’s little body. Watching the toy curve around his insides as it slid in. Feeling it hit the little bump inside him, as he ran it rapidly over the four year old’s prostate. Rapidly bringing a fresh, warm and fragrant scent of pee to the room. As Noah voided what little urine had built up inside him. A surprisingly nice shade of yellow filled his little doggy bowl, while James milked his bladder. Fucking him with the toy, to get what he could out of him.

James grabbed the bowl from beneath him, leaving his little cock dripping with piss on the floor. James shoved it under the puppy’s nose, offering it to him like you would a hungry dog.

James set the bowl down, as Noah obediently bent down at start lapping at the contents. Enjoying the taste of his own fresh, warm urine. When James suddenly pushed his face in the large doggy bowl. Burying his face and nose in his own piss, rubbing his entire face in it. Before letting him up and smiling as he panted and licked his lips clean. Then went straight back to drinking.

“These kids, Lila. Wow”, said James, as he slowly and sensually forced several inches of the prostate milker inside Noah, fucking his ass with the toy as he drank his own piss from a bowl.

“They’re very well behaved and obedient. They have to be”, said Lila, piquing James’ curiosity.

“There’s nothing they won’t do!”, exclaimed James.

“Oh I know, they do everything. I don’t think I’ve ever heard this one say no to anything. Even when Isaac started renting her out to people she’d never even met, she never complained or cried once. She just said yes daddy and went with whoever wanted her”, explained Lila, happily. Proudly.

“Wow. I’m not surprised. How old was she when Isaac started renting her out, if it’s ok to ask?”, asked James.

“Oh ask away, to others like us we’re a completely open book. She was three when he first rented her out, although she wasn’t allowed to leave here with anyone until she was four. Then we let her out overnight or for weekends”, explained Lila.

“Wow. That’s incredible. Do you mind me asking, how much she is? Does she work a lot?”, asked James, merely curious about the price. Having a rough understanding of muggle money.

“She was busier when she was younger. More expensive too. She’s cheaper now she’s nine, but back when she was four, an overnight stay with a stranger would be two hundred and fifty pounds. Friday night through to Sunday was five hundred. But certain people got discounts, it depended if we knew them or not. The magazine also runs a private club that facilitates a lot of the meet-ups the kids have. Sometimes a car would just pull up, we’d get an envelope and we’d pop the car seat in and off they went. It was always safe. Everyone was vetted and watched. There was just a few simple rules, no physical damage, but hitting is allowed, no forcing things in where they don’t fit. Things like that”, said Lila, smiling the whole way through.

“Wow. Just, wow”, said James, stunned at how free and open they were.

“Does she always enjoy it?”, James asked.

“She does now, but more often than not she’d come back crying when she was younger. Sometimes just because she missed us, but more likely someone was rough with her”, said Lila.

“Wow. Then, I guess she didn’t go back to those people again?”, asked James.

“Oh no, she’d go back. There’s no sexual limitations or rules, people can do what they like with them. They’re just paying for time, not certain things. They own them for the time they’re together. So they have to do whatever they’re told. A few weeks ago, Noah came back covered in bruises and rather sore from a group of men who spent the weekend fucking him. He even had rope burns around his wrists and ankles, he was plugged when he came back to us. His hole full of cum. But that’s quite normal, we don’t mind at all”, explained Lila, watching the stunned look on James’ face. But pleased to see him smile.

“Wow. So that’s totally fine with you, when he comes back like that? Did he enjoy that?”, asked James.

“Yeah, it’s what they’re paying for. He hated it, but he doesn’t have to like it. I knew they’d be doing stuff like that, four men renting a three year old. They’d stripped him off and tied him to the bed before I’d even taken the money. They were filming it all too, but that’s fine with us. By the time I went to pick him up, they said they’d fucked him each four or five times a day. Used him as a toilet, made him drink pints of piss. Wasn’t allowed to use a toilet or wash. He was absolutely filthy!”, laughed Lila.

“I had no idea this sorta thing went on. It’s incredible! You, your family. My mind is blown”, laughed James.

“Oh yeah, that’s a fairly normal weekend. They’re not rented out all the time, but when they are, it’s often to people like that. Sometimes they even have kids of their own, but they want someone else’s to be rough with. Where there are no limits. They can get out all their violent tendencies on ours, and go back to loving their own”, explained Lila, like it was nothing.

“Wow. So, what’s the worst thing that’s ever happened? When you got one of them back”, asked James, curious and turned on by what she was telling him, as he caressed little Noah’s rear and pounded his little hole with the toy.

“Oh that’s easy. There’s a man who rents my boys. He started with Theo and moved onto Noah when Theo got to old for him. He has a boy of his own who’s quite old now, nineteen maybe. Sweet and kind to his boy, but together they’re quite abusive to mine. Back when Theo was six, they rented him for an entire week. They were always rough with him, he’d come back with bruises and black eyes. Along with the usual rectal trauma. But this time, they’d had him for a week, as a birthday present to his son. It was the only time I was worried when I went to pick him up. They’d fucked him non stop for the entire week. Taking turns with him and using toys. All the usual fun things like making him eat cum, drinking piss. But he spent the entire time tied in various positions. His wrists and ankles all bloodied up. His body covered in bruises. And his two middle baby teeth knocked out on the bottom row. When I went to pick him up, he had passed out tied to their bed, his ass hole so used it was open without anything in it. Red and sore, his body covered in piss, cum and bruises. I had to wrap him in a blanket to hide all the damage when I took him to the car. Took him a week to recover”, said Lila, explaining the whole situation with a smile.

“Wow. That’s insane. What happened to the man? Did he get in trouble?”, asked James naively.

“No, he didn’t do anything wrong. If it was his permanent teeth he knocked out, that would be different. But they would’ve come out soon enough”, said Lila.

“You weren’t upset with what they’d done to him?”, asked James.

“No, we knew he was violent. As I said, when they rent our kids, they own them for the time they’re together. As long as there’s no permanent damage, they can pretty much do what they want”, explained Lila happily.

“Wow. And he still rents your boys now?”, asked James.

“Oh yeah, all the time. Noah is seeing him next week I think. Theo went back to them after that time, two weeks later I think. It’s not a big deal to us. There is a risk they could take it too far. But it’s incredibly rare. And the rental service provided by the magazine requires this kind of free will. So people can do what they want, otherwise it makes the whole process too complicated”, explained Lila.

“That’s one of the reasons we’re so rough with them at times. Training them and making sure it’s not a surprise when someone hits them or shoves a cock down their throat. They need to be able to take it without reacting. They’re not allowed to fight back if someone’s violent with them”, said Lila sweetly, as she stroked Olive’s hair.

“Daddy, I’ve got a present for you”, said Harry, suddenly appearing in front of James with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Have you, what’s that?”, said James, as he paused his prostate milking. Glancing over to Theo, who was sat back on the mattress near them, looking satisfied with cum coating his own cock.

“Theo says you have to lay back and let me sit on your face”, said Harry, his his little hand pressed firmly to his own bum, his finger lodged inside it. Holding in the present he had for his daddy.

“Ok”, said James, knowing exactly what it was. Excited to take another boy’s load. Especially in such an erotic way, with Olive watching.

James pulled the toy out of Noah’s ass, Harry watching curiously at his large gape, as lube poured out of his hole and dripped down his little sack.

James laid on his back, surrounded by cute feet and naked bodies in every direction, as he stared up at his little boy towering over him. Holding onto his cute little butt, seeing a little cum oozing around his finger resting inside his hole.

Harry stood either side of his daddy’s head. Squatting down and pressing his free hand into James’ chest. James looked up and smiled, seeing a few red marks on his boy’s cheeks. Where Theo had gripped his little boy so tightly, he left finger marks. Harry didn’t hold on, pulling his finger out of his own ass hole, and sending a surprising amount of Theo’s cum with it.

James opened up, excited to receive Theo’s load from his little boy’s ass hole. Watching as he pushed hard, his tiny gape growing and flexing as he squeezed out Theo’s load. The cum falling from his hole silently, as James grabbed his boy’s bum and pulled his hole onto his face. Sending his tongue exploring his stretchy little opening. Licking up and swallowing every drop of Theo’s cum he could find, Olive watching every little detail. Her heart aching for the man eating her big brother’s load from his boy. Fulfilling the biggest desire of her heart for a lover, one that willingly did anything and everything, with boys and girls.

“Does it taste nice daddy?”, asked Harry, sucking his finger that had been buried in his own ass hole.

“Uh huh”, mumbled James, unable to talk properly as his tongue explored his boy’s rim.

“It’s so nice to see a man who doesn’t hesitate for even a moment. Finding a bi-sexual daddy is such a special thing. Have you always been bi?”, asked Lila, as Harry got off his daddy's face so he could talk.

“I think so. My Lily, when we were still in school, she wanted a threesome with another boy. I did anything she wanted, she made us play with each other and I ended up fucking him while she fingered me. I loved every minute of it. After that, we had some more fun with boys and girls. I hadn’t been with anyone since Lily passed away almost five years ago, that’s what drew me to Harry. Living alone”, said James, as he sat up and kissed his boy. Sharing the taste of his ass hole and Theo’s cum. 

“Did you and Harry have fun sweetheart?”, said Lila, grabbing her big boy’s hand.

“Yeah, Harry is fun. He’s so tight”, said Theo, standing in front of James, lightly masturbating with his cum covered cock.

James held out his hand and smiled up at Theo, he smiled back and took the stranger’s hand. As James pulled him over and wrapped his arms around him. Opening up and sucking his cum soaked cock, that had spent considerable time in his boy’s ass hole. Pressing his hands into the young boy’s bare cheeks, pulling at them and taking his entire cock in his mouth. Feeling his sizeable, sweet length hit the back of his throat.

“I’m blown away at how open and free your family is to complete strangers”, said James. Looking to Lila again as he pulled away from Theo’s cock.

“Variety is the spice of life”, said Lila, chuckling.

“Rarely does a week go by where one of them doesn’t play with someone new. We all love the unknown, our lives are just sex. Every day of their lives”, said Lila, happy and content.

“I hope I can say the same this time next year. These sorta thoughts never entered my mind, I missed sex, but the thought of having it with my boy never crossed my mind. But, right now. All I want to do is pull this one into my lap and fuck him while we make out. I feel like a stranger in my own body”, said James, laughing. Holding Theo’s hand, gazing into his happy little face.

Just like that, Theo covered his hand in lube and coated James’ cock. Jumping in his lap and reaching behind, guiding the stranger’s cock into his ass hole, as he held onto him. Guiding him down.

“I can’t remember when I came so much”, said James, as he felt his cock disappear inside Theo easily.

Every inch filled him up, his bum pressing into his balls as his own package pressed into James. His hands went up into Theo’s short, brown hair, as he locked lips with the complete stranger and started to make out, surrounded by his family and own son. His cock buried inside him as they shared the most passionate exchange of kissing.

“We’ve been here for less than two hours, and I’ve already put my cock inside two of your kids and used my fingers and a toy on another. Not to mention deep throating Olive and finger fucking their throats. Is every weekend like this?”, asked James, his mind blown away by the insane situation.

“Believe it or not, this is a quiet evening for us”, joked Lila.

“People from the village come over most nights, and my father has the biggest house in the village, so quite often many of the village will go round on weekends for huge orgies. You’re just scratching the surface here”, said Lila, smiling at the incredible revelation. James’ eyes lighting up as Theo started riding him. His lips clashing with his as they fucked on the floor in front of his mum and siblings.

The evening went on in much the same way, everyone eventually having a turn with everyone else. James feeding Harry his load from Theo, returning the sweet favour. And seeing something that would stick in his mind for all eternity, as Olive finished feeding from her mother. Then erotically spilled an entire mouthful of breast milk between all ten of Harry’s toes. As all three siblings and James converged on his little guy’s feet, sharing the most incredible and sweetly flavoured milky toe sucking session. Which then lead to Harry looking a little upset having missed out on the milk, so Lila gave him his first feeding. Little Harry sitting in her lap, suckling from the woman he couldn’t even remember the name of, as she fingered him. A common comforting component of Lila’s feedings.

Another impressive show was put on by Lila and Harry shortly after his feeding, as he sweetly offered up his pee. Knowing lots of people would enjoy it. Lila scooped him up and held him high in the air like an act of dominance. Showing off some rather impressive strength, as Harry’s legs draped over her shoulders and she took his entire package in her mouth. Drinking down as much as she could, as Harry emptied what must’ve been a pint of hot, yellow piss straight into her mouth. Occasionally sending a beautiful stream bursting from it and cascading down her breasts and pregnant tummy. Little Noah crawled between his mummy’s legs and caught as many drops of pee as he could, as they rolled off Lila’s tummy.

The night ended perfectly for James, as the cute little pregnant girl who he’d been quite taken with. Invited him and Harry to share a bed with her, in the only separate room in the tiny apartment. Little did James know, this was a huge sign to her parents. Olive didn’t do this with just anyone, Isaac and Lila knew this was special. And they couldn’t be happier that their little girl might’ve found someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to talk about this story or any others. To suggest ideas for what could happened next, or simply chat about what you liked, an author always loves to hear these things! Email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com.
> 
> I’d love to hear from all of you! But especially, you. Of course ;) 18+ please


End file.
